The Mythical Heroes Series - Book 1: The Life of Saralyn
by SNOzzie6
Summary: This story is about a girl named Saralyn Matthews who meets Danny and other friends, and they all get sucked into what is only the beginning of the danger and adventure that they will encounter. This is the first story in a series that I have written called "The Mythical Heroes". I do not own Danny Phantom, but I do own my OCs.
1. Chapter 1: part 1

Chapter 1: part 1

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

I sighed in disappointment as my sister, Carmen, and I looked up at a house across the street from where we stood. The house of my Aunt Rebecca and Uncle Carl. Don't get me wrong, I love my aunt and uncle... but they have a bit of an obsession. What's the obsession, you may ask? Two words: ghost hunting. Uncle Carl has been crazy about ghosts ever since he learned how to walk and talk. Aunt Rebecca is a little more on the normal side, but I can tell that my uncle's craziness is rubbing off on her.

"Can't we stay at a hotel or something? Mom and Dad will never know!" I said.

"No way." Carmen said. "I know that you think that Aunt Becca and Uncle Carl are weird..."

"YOU think that too!"

"Anyways... Mom and Dad said that staying with our aunt and uncle will help us 'bond' and 'find things in common' and 'get along with each other' or something." I groaned.

I guess in the midst of my complaining, I'll introduce myself. My name is Saralyn Matthews, but my friends call me Sara. The only people who call me Saralyn are teachers and my parents when they're angry. I live in a town called Timberwoods, which is in Montana, with my parents and my sister, Carmen. The reason Carmen and I are staying with my aunt and uncle is my parents are currently cruising through the Bahamas. I BEGGED my parents to take me with them, but they wouldn't budge whatsoever, so I'm stuck here.

Carmen and I looked at each other nervously. We slowly started walking across the street. All of a sudden, a boy zoomed down the streets, crashing into me. I cried out and fell to the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" the boy said, helping me up.

"It's all right." I said. "Just some internal bleeding, that's all."

The boy smiled. "I haven't seen you around before." he said. "I'm Danny Fenton."

"I'm Saralyn. You can call me Sara. This is my sister, Carmen." I said. "I've heard of your parents. Aren't they ghost hunters?" Danny nodded.

"Great. More crazy ghost fans..." Carmen mumbled.

"DANNY!" a voice cried.

We turned around. Two people, a goth girl dressed in purple and black and a nerd with technology falling out of his pockets, were running towards us.

"What is it, guys?" Danny asked.

"There's a g-!" the goth girl said. She saw Carmen and me and stopped.

"Uh..." the geek said. He leaned over and whispered something in Danny's ear. Danny's eyes widened.

"I got to go." he said, turning to me. "Welcome to Amity Park. I bet we'll see a lot of each other in the future. Come on, guys... Tucker?"

But Tucker wasn't paying attention to Danny. He was too busy staring at me.

"Hey, there. I'm Tucker Foley. That's T.F. as in too fine!" he said.

"Uh...?" I said. The girl came up and grabbed Tucker's ear.

"OW! OW! OW!" Tucker said. She dragged him away. "CALL ME!"

Carmen and I waited until they were out of sight before we doubled over in laughter. We walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Uncle Carl opened the door. He is a tall, rather chunky man with blonde hair and brown eyes that were always crinkled into a smile. He wore a checkered t-shirt and trousers.

"Carmen! Sara!" Uncle Carl cried, giving both of us a big hug.

"Hi, Uncle Carl." Carmen said. "Going golfing again?"

Uncle Carl nodded and smiled. "Auntie Becca is in the kitchen, making dinner." he said. "If you go upstairs, the 2nd and 3rd doors on the left are your rooms. The bathroom is on the right."

Carmen and I nodded and raced upstairs. I set my stuff down on my bed, which was nicely made with big, white pillows and a large chevron blanket with gray, white, yellow, and light blue zig-zag stripes. Up against the wall was a big white vanity with three drawers on each side and a mirror placed in the center. Next to it was another mirror, but this one was full-length. There was a small bookshelf hanging on the wall with some books already stocked inside. The walls were a lilac color, with pictures of myself and my family from past years.

Aunt Rebecca and Uncle Carl were definitely expecting us. I walked over to the bookshelf and scanned the books. Carmen came down the hallway and leaned against the door frame.

"Hey, that Danny guy is kind of cute, huh?" she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"What?" I said, slamming a book shut. "Get real, Carmen. Don't you have anything better to do than play Matchmaker for your 14-year-old sister?"

"Hey, you're almost 15. You're practically grown up!"

Carmen giggled and I rolled my eyes.


	2. Chapter 1: Part 2

Chapter 1: part 2

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

After several long hours, Carmen and I finally finished unpacking, and just in time for dinner. We went downstairs to the dining room, where Aunt Rebecca was setting up the table. Aunt Rebecca is quite opposite to Uncle Carl when it comes to appearance. She has wavy brown hair and blue eyes that always have a sparkle in them. Today, she wore a salmon-colored t-shirt and blue jeans and her hair was pulled back in a bun. She's shorter than Uncle Carl by at least a foot, and she's slender with an elegant build. She reminded me of a graceful ballerina. From first glance, it would be hard to believe that my aunt and uncle were ghost hunters.

"So, are you girls excited for school tomorrow?" Uncle Carl asked as we started eating. We both nodded.

"We met a boy while we were walking to your house." I said.

"Oh, really?" Aunt B said, "That's nice."

"His parents are ghost hunters like you guys." Carmen said. I jabbed her in the ribs with my elbow.

"REALLY?" Uncle Carl blurted, standing up. "I finally found someone who I can tell all my amazing ghost stories to!" He ran upstairs. I heard the slamming of his door.

"Way to go, Carmen." I murmured. Carmen elbowed me in return.

"Now, who is this boy that you girls met?" Aunt B asked.

"His name is Danny Fenton. He lives a few doors down. He goes to Casper High." I said.

"I'm glad that you'll be starting off with friends."

As we started getting ready for bed, Carmen and I were talking about tomorrow.

"So, what teachers do you have?" Carmen asked.

I glanced at my schedule. "One of them is a man named Mr. Lancer."

"Ooohh," Carmen shook her head.

"What?"

"I hear he's a strict teacher. And I mean STRICT." I shrugged.

"No problemo," I assured, "I've handled strict teachers before. Remember Ms. Bonski?" We paused and shuddered. I came up to the window and opened it.

"Going to go on another 'walk'?"

"Possibly."

"Don't run into trouble." Carmen teased. "Have fun."

Two rings appeared around my waist. As they separated, my appearance changed. My hair turned snow-white. My lavender eyes were now lime-green and they glowed with excitement. I wore a navy blue button-down shirt with white polka dots that had the front tucked into a black skater skirt that ended just above my knees, black tights, and navy blue Keds. I ducked through and perched myself on my window sill, feeling the breeze caress my skin. I took a deep breath. It reminded me of home. I kicked my feet and tumbled forward into the air. As I got closer to the ground, I veered upward, barely skimming the ground by a few inches, and shot upward into the sky.

"DON'T STAY OUT TOO LATE!" Carmen called. I ignored her and watched as the house grew smaller.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

I stared down at the bunches of skyscrapers and stores. I saw very few people walking, but they didn't notice me. I kept flying until my ghost sense went off, indicating that a ghost was nearby. I stopped and looked around, but I didn't see anything. I shrugged and kept flying. It went off again. I looked around. I heard a noise behind me. I turned around and shot a ghost ray at a tree. I flew closer until I saw a shadow in a tree. A pair of red eyes glowed ominously.

"Who's there?" I said. "I'm not afraid to fight you."

"And I'm not afraid to see your head on my trophy case." a deep voice said.

I heard a low-tone hum that quickly turned into a high-pitched screech. I yelped and flew out of the way just as mini missiles shot through the air where I was and exploded. I looked to see a robotic ghost with green-fire hair and red eyes emerge from the trees.

"I've heard of you before!" My hands started glowing green. "Skulker!"

"I see you still remember me, whelp." Skulker said.

"What?"

Skulker paused with his arms crossed. "I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"I'm waiting for your childish and pathetic banter, ghost child." Skulker said.

"I have no idea what you're saying." I said. "Who are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you, whelp!" Skulker said, "What other ghost child would I be talking to, Phantom?"

"Phantom? Who's Phantom? I'm Sa- I mean, Lynn." I said.

"I see. So you're not the ghost kid." Skulker said. He took out a spinning blade. "At least I'll still have the satisfaction of putting your head on my trophy case!"

He lunged at me. I dodged and shot another ghost ray at him. Skulker used a shield and ricocheted it back at me. It hit me and I spiraled into the ground. When I stood up, Skulker was gone.

"Good riddance." I said.

As I flew back up, I crashed into something. I stumbled back. When I opened my eyes, there was someone in front of me. Another ghost child. I gasped. He had the same snow-white color to his hair and his eyes glowed neon green.

_Phantom..._ I thought. _Hey, this could be the guy Skulker was talking about._

"Sorry, I-" the boy said. "Whoa. I've never seen you around here."

"Hi, I'm... uh... Lynn." I said.

"I'm Danny Phantom. I heard some noises and I saw you battling Skulker. Nice work, by the way."

"Thanks..." There was a pause.

"So, what brings you here?" Danny asked. He circled around me, examining me.

"Just, uhh, strolling through the city." I said. I looked at my wrist, pretending that there was a watch on it. "Oh, look at the time, I got to go. Bye!"

I turned around and zoomed away. I looked behind me and no one was there. I breathed a sigh of relief, disrupting the hairs on my forehead. As I turned intangible and flew through the window to my room, I looked at the time to see that it was only about half an hour later.

"Hey. You're home a little earlier than I thought." Carmen said as she walked into my room. "I just finished unpacking a box I missed. So, what did you explore?"

"Uhhh..." I paced back and forth.

"You're stuttering. And pacing. What happened?" Carmen asked. She plopped down onto my bed. "Did you see any other ghosts?"

"Just two." I said. "Skulker..."

Carmen groaned. "Skulker? He's annoying! He's always like, 'I am the greatest ghost hunter EVER! Fear me, whelp!'"

I chuckled. _She definitely needs to get better with her impersonations..._ I thought.

"Anyways, I saw another ghost... Danny Phantom."

"Danny Phantom?! Isn't that just-"

I shrugged. "Probably." I said. "Skulker thought I was him, saying, 'I'm waiting for your pathetic and childish banter, ghost child!' and 'I'm not afraid to see your head on my trophy case!' or something."

"Maybe you're just a little frazzled. Today has been pretty busy, what with unpacking and getting settled in. Maybe we should both get some rest. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." I nodded.

As I drifted off to sleep, questions roamed through my mind.

_I wonder what other ghosts around here are familiar with Danny Phantom. Who really _is_ Danny Phantom? And why did I come up with an alter ego name like _Lynn_?! You might as well just stamp 'Half-ghost' on my forehead.  
_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

"Sara... wake up!" Carmen cried, shaking me. I stirred. "Time for school!"

I groaned and got out of bed. I dressed myself in a purple t-shirt and blue jeans. I slid on my tennis shoes and brushed and straightened my hair. As I stumbled downstairs and slumped in the chair, it was the same old thing that happens every time I come to my aunt and uncle's house; Carmen reading a book while Aunt Becca cooked my breakfast and Uncle Carl doing, what else? Blabbing on and on and on about ghosts. Afterwards, Carmen and I slowly snuck out of the house. Danny and his friends were waiting for us.

"Hey, guys." I said. The three waved.

"I'm Sam." the goth girl said. "I'm pretty sure you remember Tucker."

"Yeah, I remember him and his... cheesy flirting."

"HEY!" Tucker exclaimed, stomping his foot. As we walked, the Box Ghost flew in our path. Danny and I both groaned, then looked at each other suspiciously.

"I AM THE BOOOX GHOST!" The Box Ghost boomed, "I have come back to seek my revenge my trapping you within the evil of useless packaging!" I rolled my eyes.

"Look! Over there!" I said, pointing. As soon as everyone was looking, I ran behind a corner and changed forms. Danny Phantom was already there. The Box Ghost shot a ray at me.

"Look out!" Danny cried. I brought together my arms in an X formation in front of my face. An ectoplasmic shield appeared in front of me and richocheted back at the Box Ghost and hit him. Danny used a ghost thermos and sucked the Box Ghost in there. He secured the thermos shut and looked at me curiously.

"What?"

"Nice powers."

"Thanks." I flew off. I changed forms behind the corner again. "Sorry I was gone, I... uh, forgot something at my house." I winked at Carmen. We continued walking.

~~~DANNY'S POV~~~

_Another encounter with Lynn. I wonder who she is? It's strange seeing another halfa around here. She could become be my sidekick... Okay, well maybe not. Anyways, I should make it a goal to find out who Lynn really is. That name seems really familar. Maybe it's...?_

I glanced at Saralyn. I chuckled and shook my head.

_No, it couldn't be. Unless... wait a minute. Why is she staring at me?_

I glanced at her again, but she looked away quickly.

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

I stared down the hallway.

"Wow," Carmen and I said in unison.

"Now, there are three big things in Casper High that we should warn you about." Danny said, "First off, you should watch out for Mr. Lancer. Make sure you get on his good side, or else you're in trouble."

"Yeah, I got that." I said, glancing at Carmen.

"Second, you should watch out for..." Sam said. She glared at a Latino girl. She had long black flowing hair and blue-green eyes. She wore a pink shirt, blue jean Capris and white flats. "Paulina." Sam gritted her teeth at Paulina. Paulina smirked at Sam and waved at Danny. Danny ignored her.

"And finally, you should watch out for-" Danny said. All of a sudden, a group of boys came up to us and pushed Danny and Tucker down. "-Dash Baxter."

"Hey, Fen-tertainment Tonight!" Dash said. "I got you and your geek friends a toilet with your name on it!"

"Hey!" I cried. "Quit picking on my friends!" I kicked him hard in the shin. Dash cried out in pain and grasped his leg. His friends started laughing along with my friends and me.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!" Dash cried, running off.

"Good riddance." I smirked. I stopped and quickly covered my mouth. Danny eyed me suspiciously.

_Oh, no..._ I thought. I looked at Carmen with my 'I-think-someone-just-found-out-I'm-a-half-ghost' nervous face. Carmen looked at me with her 'I-can't-believe-you-did-such-a-stupid-thing!' face. She makes that face a lot. I noticed the awkward pause that there was. I let out a pretend yawn.

"Look at the time! We'd better get going!" I said, looking at my wrist. Danny's eyes widened.

_Crud..._ I thought. I grabbed Carmen's arm and hurried off.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked. "Danny?"

"Huh?" Danny said after what just happened. "Oh, yeah, right. I don't know. Hey, let's get to class. The bell's going to ring soon."

~~~DANNY'S POV~~~

_I can't believe it! Lynn is really Saralyn!_ I thought about it, then facepalmed. _Wow. How did I miss that?! I'm so stupid!_

"Danny! Slow down!" Tucker cried. I then realized that I was walking really fast.

"Danny!" Sam grabbed my shoulder, stopping me. "What's on your mind? Why are you so spaced out?" I bit my lip nervously.

"Guys, there's something that I need to tell you. About Saralyn..."


	5. Chapter 4: part 1

Chapter 4: Part 1

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

I was so nervous throughout the day. I kept finding Danny, Sam, and Tucker staring at me suspiciously. After school, I changed forms and flew as fast as I could. As I flew, Danny Phantom appeared in my way. I cried out and clumsily stumbled out of the way.

"Uh... hello there." I said, nervously.

"I know it's you." Danny replied, crossing his arms.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"Saralyn." Danny said sternly. I looked at the ground and blushed. Sam and Tucker were standing below us, along with Carmen.

"Hi..." I said quietly. Danny's expression softened. All of a sudden, the sky became cloudy and started to rain. Carmen, Sam, and Tucker ran for cover. A giant green ghost with glowing red eyes and a body like a tornado appeared.

"Vortex!" Danny and I said in unison.

"Yes! It is I, Vortex! I have come to wreak havoc on this town!" Vortex boomed. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Did you... Did you just ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME?!" Vortex cried.

"Dude, I've beaten you like a hundred times, so, let's just get this over with." Danny said. He shot a ghost ray at Vortex. It bounced off him, making no damage.

"What...?" Danny said.

"HA! Foolish ghost child! You are no match for me!" Vortex cried.

"Maybe not by himself!" I said.

"No, Sara." Danny said. "You go with Sam and Tucker. I'll handle Vortex."

"No!" I cried. "I want to fight Vortex also!"

"NO!" Danny exclaimed. Afterwards, we just ended up both shooting ghost rays at Vortex simultaneously, yet they continued to ricochet off his body. Vortex laughed.

"My turn!" Vortex summoned a giant ball of lightning in his hands and hurled it at us. My ears were ringing, but I could distinctly hear the sound of Danny and me screaming our heads off. We started falling.

"Danny! Sara!" The three below us cried. We both landed with a big thud. A few minutes later we gained consciousness.

"Guys? Are you okay?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah, I think so." I said, rubbing my head. I looked at my hands and froze.

"What's wrong, Sa-" Danny said. We looked at each other in complete horror.

"AHHH!" We both screamed. "Why am I looking at myself?!"


	6. Chapter 4: part 2

Chapter 4: part 2

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

Danny and I kept pacing back and forth.

"This is all your fault!" Danny said, "If you hadn't been in my way, none of this would have happened!"

"_MY _fault?!" I roared. "You should had just let me fight with you! Now look at me!"

"OKAY! Okay!" Danny said, throwing his hands up. "It's all right. We just need to find a way to get us back to the way we are... Hey! What's wrong with the way I look?!"

"Nothing! Nothing..." I said, scratching the back of my head... uh, I mean Danny's head.

"The question is, how are we going to turn you two back to normal?" Sam asked.

"We can always do the thing we did last time." Danny said. Sam nodded.

"What did you guys do?" I said.

"We'll explain later." Tucker replied.

Danny's phone started to ring in my pocket. I gasped. I dug it out of my pocket and stared at the device.

"Answer it!" Danny cried.

"No, you answer it! I stutter like crazy when I'm nervous! Also, I'm not good at impersonations!" I answered.

"She's not lying, you know." Carmen mumbled.

"Fine, I'll answer it!" Danny said, taking the phone. He talked with the person on the other line. "Hello? Oh, hi, mom. Oh, nothing. Just hanging out with friends. Now? Oh, okay, bye..." He hung the phone, biting his lip.

"Well?" I said, crossing my arms.

"That was my mom. She wants me home." Danny said softly.

"WHAT?!" I cried. "I can't do that!"

"Calm down!" Carmen said, "That's not a problem, she said hopefully..." Then my phone rang. I snatched my phone from Danny and answered.

"Hi, Aunt Becca. What?! Now?! Okay..." I hung up with a grimace.

"Well?" Danny asked. I looked at him nervously. He buried his face in his hands and groaned.

"What are we going to do?" Sam said.

"Well, we gotta do what we gotta do." I said, turning to Danny. "We have to pretend to be each other."

"WHAT?!" Danny exclaimed, "I don't know how to be a girl!" I stared at him.

"It's pretty easy," Carmen said, "Just think about rainbows or something."

"Hey, I don't think like that!" Danny and I said in unison. There was a long pause, then I took a deep breath.

"Well, wish us luck." I said.

"I'll help Danny in case something happens." Carmen said.

"What about me?" I said.

"We'll come with you." Tucker said. I nodded. We walked in separate directions.

As we came to Fenton Works, I gulped.

"It's okay, we'll help you." Sam said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and changed forms. As I stepped through the door, Danny's sister, Jazz, was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"Hey, Danny." She said. Sam elbowed me in the side, so I let out a surprised guttural groan.

"Uh, hey, Jazz." I said.

"Danny, are you okay? You seem weird." Jazz said, standing up. She studied me. My hands shook and I prayed that she couldn't see it.

"Uh, Danny just has a cold!" Tucker said.

"Y-yeah, so I'll just be upstairs." I said. We bolted upstairs. Jazz shrugged and continued reading.

I paced back and forth, wringing my hands.

"Sara, calm down." Sam said, "We'll get this sorted out."

"DANNY!" A voice boomed. There was a knock at the door. I gasped. The door swung open. Danny's parents poked their heads in.

"Uh, hi, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." Tucker said nervously.

"Danny, dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Mrs. Fenton said.

"Yeah! We're having meatloaf!" Mr. Fenton exclaimed.

"Uh, okay, Mr. an- I mean, Mom and Dad." I said. Mrs. Fenton studied me.

"Danny, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, you don't seem like yourself." Mr. Fenton said.

"Uh... I just have a cold." I said.

"You shouldn't have gone outside! Look at the weather!" Mrs. Fenton said, staring out the window at the gloomy and rainy sky.

"Well, you know me!" I said. "I'm just so gosh darn stupid!" Mr. and Mrs. Fenton looked at me strangely, then at each other. They shrugged and left.

"UGH!" I cried, sitting on Danny's bed. "I can't do this anymore! I have to call Danny!" I pulled out Danny's phone and dialed my number.

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Danny?"

"Sara?"

"You need to get over here! I'm going _NUTS_ over this!"

"Meatloaf for dinner?"

"Yeah..."

"Give me a minute."

Danny and I hung up and a few moments later, he phased in through the window. He was holding 2 helmets.

"What are those?" I asked.

"These are what we are going to use to beat Vortex." Danny said, tossing one to me. I caught it and examined it.

"Anything that will change me back into a girl." I said.


	7. Chapter 4: part 3

Chapter 4: part 3:

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

"When you two got hit by Vortex's lightning ball of death, some of his weather energy was transferred into your bodies." Sam said. "It's only a small amount, but with these helmets, we will be able to channel that power and use it against Vortex."

"You ready?" Danny asked. I grinned and nodded.

"Let's do this." I said.

We went outside, where, coincidentally, Vortex was.

Vortex caught sight of us and laughed. "Foolish, pathetic, worthless-!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I mumbled. "Let's just get this over with. Tucker, _NOW_!"

Tucker pressed a button, and four arms popped out of the Emergency Ops Center wrapping around Danny and me.

"What mood should I put them in first?" Tucker asked.

"Make them angry." Carmen suggested. Tucker pressed a button connecting to the helmets. The sky turned gloomy and dark. Lightning electrified the sky, shooting down and striking Vortex.

"Now make them sad." Sam said, pressing another button. Rain started to beat down.

"WHAT?" Vortex cried.

"Now, happy!" Carmen said, pushing the third button. The clouds departed and the sun started to shine. Vortex cried and fell to the ground. The four arms let Danny and I go. I looked down at myself.

"Hey! I'm back to normal!" I cried. "What a relief! I hope I never turn into a boy again."

"This will be an interesting story to tell your future kids someday." Danny said.

"In the meantime, I believe you two have some ghost butt to kick." Sam said. I nodded and Danny and I shot ghost rays at Vortex. Danny sucked him up into the thermos.

"Nice work." Carmen said.

"Well, it was kind of fun to be somebody else." I said, shrugging.

"You didn't do anything embarrassing as me, did you?" Danny said.

"What? No, of course not."

"But, what about when-" Tucker said, but Sam elbowed him hard in the side.

**_Meanwhile_**

~~~RUDY'S POV~~~

_That pathetic ghost kid._ I thought, looking through my binoculars. _There's no way such a mere child like him could do that. He did have that ghost girl alongside him. The girl seems to be getting stronger... I wonder..._

"RUDY!" a voice screeched into my ear phone.

"Yes, master Vlad?" I asked.

"Have you gotten sight of the ghost children?" Vlad said.

"Yes, master. I have. They seem to be just lollygagging around. Maybe I should-"

"NO! You are to resume your position!"

"Of course. My apologies, master." I mumbled.

_Now, where was I? Oh, yes. The ghost girl. I must observe her and find out what makes her so powerful. I just wish that Master Vlad could do this himself instead of dillydallying- They're on the move! I better hurry and follow them!_

~~~Carmen's POV~~~

_Sara sure seems to be getting better at her powers. At first she would bump into everything in sight and couldn't control her ghost rays. She sure is improving. So is Danny. They make a good team. It's like they're the perfect superhero couple... er, you know, not in a COUPLE couple way...  
_


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

We stopped by the Nasty Burger after school. As we sat down, the doors burst open. Dash and his friends walked through the door. His eyes fell on me and his face contorted into a look of rage.

"YOU!" He cried, pointing a finger at me.

"Sara, stay down. Maybe if you don't move, he won't see you." Danny said.

"I'm not afraid." I slid out of the bench and stood, staring at Dash. "Back for some more beating?"

Dash's face turned red and he fumed like he was a bull and I was the matador holding a giant red cape.

"Come on, man, do something!" Dash's friend, Kwan, nudged him.

Dash shoved him away. "Shut up!" He said. He turned to me. Dash's eyes moved to my friends, and he smiled mischievously.

"My mom always taught me to never hit a girl." he said. "But she never said a Fenturd!" Danny gulped as Dash made a beeline towards him.

"Dash, no, stop!" I cried, but he kept advancing. He raised his fist, ready to punch Danny. Danny cringed.

Something that felt like a bonfire churned in my chest. I scowled and I shot my arm out towards Dash.

"I said, STOP!"

Dash's fist came down and stopped just an inch from Danny's face. Danny shuddered and shrunk back. "Hey! What the-?!"

I stared at my hands. I looked back up at Dash and gently flapped my hand back and forth. He began slapping himself.

"Ow! Stop it, hand!" Dash cried.

I smiled. _I _was doing thing. I was controlling Dash, manipulating his body. I flicked my wrist in the direction of the door, sending Dash running to it. He slammed into the door and began stumbling around in a daze. I relaxed my hands and returned them to my sides and Dash regained control of himself. He whimpered and fumbled his way out of the restaurant with his friends migrating behind. I slid back into my seat and everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I said nonchalantly.

"What did you-?" Sam asked, pointing in various directions.

"I guess it's a new power I developed." I said.

"Hey, no fair!" Danny pouted and folded his arms. "How come I don't get a cool power?"

~~~THIRD PERSON POV~~~

"Impossible! The child's power couldn't have improved so much!" Vlad snapped, his dark red eyes flaring angrily.

"I apologize, my master, but apparently it's true. She seems to be growing stronger every minute." Rudy said.

"There must be something that triggers her strength. I must find it and destroy it." Vlad said, pacing.

"Master, there is someone that has made her stronger. It seems she's grown an attachment to him."

"What?! Who is this person that you speak of?" Vlad said.

"The ghost boy, Danny Fenton."

Vlad's eyes widened as he heard those words come out of Rudy's mouth. He sat down in his chair and leaned back. The corners of his mouth twitched up into a smile.

_Ah, so it appears that Daniel is part of this. I should have known._

"Very well, then." Vlad said. "I trust you know what to do."

Rudy looked up to his master and smiled. "I thought you'd never ask..."

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

As we walked to my house, Danny seemed to be zoning off constantly.

"Danny? Are you okay?" I asked, waving a hand in front of his face. He snapped back and shook his head.

"I don't know..." he said. "I get the feeling we're being followed..."

"Well, you did almost get a serious beating from Dash. Maybe you're just a little uneasy from that." I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"You're right."

A tentacle-like cord zipped out from the shadows and wrapped around Danny. I gasped. Danny tried to change forms, turn intangible, and at least try to break free, but the cord was practically invincible and prevent him from doing so. It wrenched back into the shadows, beginning to take Danny with it.

"DANNY!" I cried.

I changed forms and flew after him. He reached a hand out to me. Just as I was about to grab it, another tentacle slammed into my chest and sent me flying to the ground. I changed back to human. I coughed and gasped for air as my lungs ached. I tried to get up, but the energy from my body was drained.

"Danny..." I whispered. I heard Danny calling my name as he disappeared into the darkness. I caught a glimpse of two sickly yellow eyes before I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 6: part 1

Chapter 6: part 1

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

I woke up in my bed with Sam, Tucker, and Carmen hovering over me.

"Sara! Are you okay?" Carmen said. I nodded slowly and sat up.

"Is Danny in trouble?" Sam said, "You've been mumbling his name for the past hour."

"Yes..." I said. My voice was raspy and my chest ached with every heartbeat. "Something took him. I don't know what it was. It happened so fast."

"We'd better find him..." Tucker said. Then everything started to become blurry.

"Sara?..." Carmen said. Then I passed out.

I found myself floating through the Ghost Zone aimlessly. I let the currents of the world pull me through it. As I drifted along, my feet found solid ground. I stood straight up and looked around. I wasn't in the Ghost Zone anymore. Had I somehow wandered somewhere else? Was this an area past the Ghost Zone?

"Hello?" I called.

There was faint warbling around me. The contour of a door was drawn before me. It opened, bathing the area in light. I shielded my eyes with my arm and stepped forward through the door.

I uncovered my eyes and I gasped. I stood on a plateau overlooking large and spacious plains covered in lush, green grass. I saw a huge city-state before me, but it looked nothing like a city that you find in the real world. It looked like it was shaped from a forest, with countless wooden huts and a large market area with people dressed in strange fashion. I ran forward and jumped off of the plateau. I made sure I bent my knees and I managed to land down onto the plain down in a crouch. I straightened and walked across the plain.

My eyes were so glued onto the unusual metropolis in front of me that I barely heard the low growl behind me. The growl grew louder with each step I took. I turned around just as a giant mass of fur tackled me into the ground, pinning my shoulders back. It was like a wolf and an vampire-ogre had a child and it was this monstrosity. Its eyes were red, and the area that should be white was black as night. It growled and bared its fangs, revealing two rows of yellow teeth so sharp you could cut through Captain America's shield with them. It roared, splattering saliva all over my face. I let out a scream.

As the beast was ready to tear my face off, it was suddenly lifted off of me. Well, it was more along the lines of picked up and thrown. I furiously wiped my face off with my sleeves and hands, crying out and whimpering like a scared baby. Because as of this moment, I was. I heard the beast roar again and I snapped my head up. It glared at me and sprinted towards me. I screamed again. As the beast lunged, a sword zoomed forward and impaled its side. It let out a loud yelp and flew sideways into the ground. I scrambled up to my feet and crept slowly towards the beast. I reached out hesitantly and grabbed hold of the sword's hilt. With a grunt, I yanked the sword out from the beast. I looked away quickly so I wouldn't see the wound. I placed the sword in both of my hands and examined it.

I held the hilt comfortably in my hand. The grip was black with purple tint. It had the feel of leather with 6 evenly spaced creased lines. The pommel was a golden-brown orb with a glowing blue peen block. The guard was golden-brown and slightly curved upward. The rain guard was two small pillars that extended an inch or two outward. In between was a long blade that had glowing blue power surging throughout it.

"Excuse me." a voice said. "I believe that is mine."

I looked up and saw a young girl standing a ways from me. She stretched her hand out towards me. I gasped as the sword disappeared from my hands. A small and trickling trail of light made its way over to the girl. She closed her fist around the light and the sword reappeared in her hand.

"You're lucky I was around." the girl said, walking over to me. "One more second with that _Lupecid_ and you would've been toast."

"I'm sorry, a what?" I said.

"You mean you've never seen a _Lupecid_ before?" the girl chuckled. "You must live in a pretty amazing place. A _Lupecid_ is probably one of the deadliest creatures that you could find here in Maedalla Bmascus."

"Mae-whata Bah-whoo?"

In a split second, the sword that was resting at the girl's side was now pointed an inch from my neck. In this moment of total panic, I took the time to observe this young girl who saved my dream-life.

Her hair was back in a long braid that laid over her shoulder and reached down to her ribcage, and it was rainbow colored- yes, rainbow colored. The glare in her eyes could very well be even more dangerous than a _Lupecid_. They were two different colors; one was white and one was gold. She was dressed in a fitted brown leather racerback tank top with black halter straps. She wore black leather pants with knee-high combat boots with multiple buckles down the sides.

"Because you just encountered such a dangerous creature and barely escaped with your life, I showed you mercy. But if you EVER mock this sacred land again..."

"I didn't mean to mock. I don't even know where it is that I am!"

The girl lowered her sword and stared at me quizzically.

"You must be from some far off land. You've never heard of _Lupecids_ or Maedalla Bmascus..." the girl said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Saralyn Matthews." I said. "Who are you?"

The girl's eyes widened. She smiled, but I could see fear in her eyes.

"It's time for me to wake up." the girl said.

"Huh?"

She reached out and touched the tip of her blade to my forehead. I gasped as my vision was nothing but glowing blue.

"_Opre__chma ledmyro healia__._"

I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked around and found myself back in the Ghost Zone.

_Am I still dreaming?_

"Tucker! Sam! Sara!" Danny. I turned around, but I didn't see him. He sounded desperate and terrified.

"Danny! Danny, where are you?!" I looked in front of me and saw a giant, run-down castle looming over me.

"Sara!" His voice was coming in direction of the castle.

I opened my eyes. This time I was really awake. I sat up in my bed. Carmen, Tucker, and Sam were gone, but I had a feeling as to where they were. I jumped off of my bed and out of my house over to Danny's. I ran through the door and downstairs into the ghost lab, where my hunch was correct and I found them down there.

"Danny's in the Ghost Zone!" I cried. "We have to hurry and find him!"

"Sara, calm down!" Carmen said. I took a deep breath. "Now start over."

"I had a dream. In one moment, I was at this worn-down castle and I could hear Danny's voice coming from it. He was screaming for help. He sounded so afraid..." I said. "We have to find him and quick!"

"Or else what?" Tucker said.

"I don't know..." I said, walking up to the ghost portal and pressing a button. The metal covers slid apart, revealing the swirling entrance to the Ghost Zone. "But I won't stand around and wait to find out!" My eyes glowed as I changed forms. An unfamiliar emotion bubbled inside of me and I couldn't figure out what it was. But I pushed it away. I need to save Danny.

~~~DANNY'S POV~~~

I woke up in the Ghost Zone, restrained to a table-like surface. A creature appeared in front of me. He had sickly yellow eyes and a blue tint to his skin. His hair was red fire, which reminded me of Skulker. In fact, he looked like he could be the brother of Skulker.

"Who are you," I said. "and what do you want?"

"I am RUDY! The master hunter of the Ghost Zone! And I-" the ghost said. I laughed to myself.

"Why are you laughing?!" Rudy screamed.

"Rudy? You know, I was expecting something more intimidating like Sheldon or Tim." I said sarcastically.

"SILENCE!" Rudy said, pressing a button. I felt an excruciating pain course through my body. I cried out. When it subsided, I gasped for air and blinked back tears.

"What do you want from me?" I said weakly.

"I was sent from my master to destroy you." Rudy said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah? Who's this so called "master" that you speak of?"

"Vladimir Masters."

"VLAD MASTERS?" I cried. "So that old fruit loop finally hired a hit man to do his dirty work, huh? What's the plan that he has to support the reasoning of destroying me?"

"To weaken the ghost girl."

"Ghost girl... you mean Sara?"

"Yes."

"What do you mean, weaken her?"

"You are a key to her strength. She seems to be growing an attachment to you."

"Attachment? What are you talking about?"

Rudy's lips curled into a smile.

"You surpass in strength, but you lack the wisdom. Therefore, failure is inevitable."


	10. Chapter 6: part 2

Chapter 6: part 2

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

Sam, Carmen, and Tucker got into the Spector Speeder while I changed forms and flew alongside them.

"Did your dream coincidentally give you directions on how to get to this mysterious castle?" Sam said.

"No. At first I was just floating around, and eventually I wound up there." I said.

I stopped.

"Maybe that's how we'll get there." I said.

I turned over on my back and began floating with the currents.

"Uh... Sara?" Carmen said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm letting the currents take me to Danny." I said.

I closed my eyes and listened to the steady hum of the Spector Speeder cruising along behind me. As I floated, a dull ache throbbed in my left arm. I placed my hand on my left bicep and winced as I felt a sting of pain shoot up my arm. I pulled my hand away and I saw traces of blood and green ectoplasm on my hand. I looked at my bicep and my face flushed. There was a wound that seemed to have healed a little, but it was still oozing blood. Three claw marks.

As if something had scratched me. Something big, ferocious, and very much wolf-like.

_The Lupecid._ I thought. _How is that possible? It was just a dream..._

But here I was, gaping at the wound that was here marking my flesh.

_Or was it?_

"Hey, Sara?" Tucker said. "You might want to look forward."

I did, and I recognized the castle immediately.

"That's it." I said. "That's where Danny is."


	11. Chapter 6: part 3

Chapter 6: part 3

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

The castle was so gloomy, like those haunted mansions you see in horror movies. It was the perfect place for Rudy to be hiding.

"Are you sure that Danny is here?" Tucker asked as the three got out of the Spector Speeder.

"Positive." I said.

"Wow." Carmen said, looking up at the castle. "I would not want to be the princess of this castle."

When we reached the door, we tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Stand back." I said.

The others scurried around behind a tree. My hands started glowing. I formed a giant ecto ball in my hands and I threw it at the door. It hit and the door burst open, spitting pieces of wood debris everywhere. I gestured to the others. When we ran inside, it was Door-Palooza.

"It will take forever to find Danny this way!" Sam said. "There could be a trap behind every door, and I do not plan on dying until I'm at least 80!"

"He's behind here." I said, walking to one of the doors.

"Are you sure?" Carmen said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded. I opened the door. Inside was a long staircase.

"Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me!" Tucker whined.

"Come on!" I said.

I grabbed their arms and flew up. Halfway through, I set them down and we climbed on foot. At the top of the staircase was a rickety old door that was locked. I turned invisible and phased through the door.

"Danny!" I said. As I ran closer to him, something stood in my way.

"Sara!" Danny cried.

"Hey!" I cried. "MOVE IT!"

I looked up at the thing in front of me. It was a ghost alright. However, it was... different. I've never seen him before. He reminded me of Skulker.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked the ghost.

"I am RUDY!" the ghost cried. I snickered.

"Rudy?" I said, "You know I was expecting something more intimidating..."

"Yes, I know! I've already gone through that!" Rudy said.

"Well, who ever you are, RUDY, let my friend go!" I said. My eyes glowed.

"You think I'm going to let you free your "friend" that easily?!" Rudy chuckled. "I was sent for a reason."

"What? What are you talking about?" I said.

"I was sent by Master Vlad to destroy your little friend. Your strength."

"My... strength?" I said. "Not on my watch! I won't let you hurt Danny!" Rudy laughed evilly. A familiar burning ignited in my chest.

"Let. Him. _GO__!_" I said.

I raised my hands up. Rudy froze. I scanned the wall and I found the release button. I let out an angry grunt and threw my arms to the side. Rudy's body followed that direction and slammed into the wall. The button was pressed and Danny rolled off of the table onto his hands and knees. My eyes trailed back to Rudy. My eyes felt like they would disintegrate any minute from how brightly and furiously they were glowing. Rudy whipped around and glared at me. I shot out my hand towards him. My hand tensed and I curved my fingers inward like I was squeezing something. Rudy's eyes widened and a choking sound escaped from his lips. He grabbed his throat and fell to his knees.

"Sara, stop!" Danny cried. "You're hurting him!"

I grit my teeth and continued squeezing. The only thing I could hear was the blood pounding in my ears.

"Sara, STOP!" Danny said. "_STOP!_"

But I couldn't. Even if I wanted to, I knew I couldn't. Rudy hurt Danny. He must suffer.

Danny came over to me and grabbed my wrist. He moved my arm, but that only resulted in Rudy being thrown against the floor. His eyes were almost bulging out of his head as he struggled for breath.

"Saralyn, look at me." Danny said. "Look at me. I'm fine, see? I'm okay. Please, stop."

I looked at him. His face was calm and his grip on my wrist was soft.

He was also standing _really_ close. I could feel his breath on my cheek.

I looked back at Rudy and I could fully see him squirming on the ground. He was in pain because of me. If I didn't stop now, he would be dead because of me.

I sucked in a breath and my hand relaxed as it fell to my side. Rudy gasped for breath. Tears fell down my face and my legs collapsed underneath me. I fell down to my knees, taking Danny down with me. He wrapped his arms around me and I sobbed into his shoulder. Rudy laid there. He wasn't moving, but he was breathing. Thank goodness he was breathing.

"Danny, I'm so glad you're okay." I said.

"Yeah, but are YOU okay?" Danny said. "I... I've never seen you this way before."

"I... I don't know." I said. Danny stroked my hair.

The door flew open and we jumped away from each other. I quickly wiped my face of any tear residue. Tucker, Sam, and Carmen came running into the room.

"Danny!" Tucker and Sam cried as they tackled him into a hug. Danny's eyes stayed on me.

"Come on, let's get out of here before-" Danny said.

A roar echoed in the room that sent everlasting chills up my spine. We turned to see Rudy standing there. He was awake and angrier than ever. His eyes and clenched fists glowed.

"RUN!" I cried and we dashed out the door. As we left the castle, Rudy was right behind us. Tucker, Sam, and Carmen piled into the Spector Speeder.

"You guys go," I said to them, "Danny and I will hold off Rudy." The others nodded, giving us one more fearful look, and took off. I looked at Danny.

"Don't worry." I said. I reached out and squeezed his hand. "We can do it." Danny nodded and smiled. We both took firm stances as Rudy charged towards us.


	12. Chapter 6: part 4

Chapter 6: part 4

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

Okay, I have to admit. When Rudy was charging towards us, I was one second away from wetting my tights. My stomach felt like it was going to jump to my throat. I glanced at Danny, who was just as nervous as I was. I took a deep breath and started shooting ghost rays at Rudy. Unfortunately, they were ricocheting off of his armor.

"Despite that he looks like Skulker, he sure is a lot better." Danny said.

"Now's not the time for joking, Danny!" I glared.

Rudy reached out and grabbed Danny by the neck. I gasped.

"Danny!" I cried. "Let him go!" Rudy started laughing. Danny kicked and thrashed around.

My insides contorted. I began to raise my hands, but I stopped. I almost killed Rudy the last time I used my manipulation powers. Am I the kind of person that would do that?

But then I heard a low, gurgling noise escape Danny's mouth. His face began to turn whiter than his hair and the glow in his eyes was dimming.

Yes. Yes, I was.

I let out a scream as my hands glowed white. Gusts of wind blew suddenly, pushing my hair back and away from my face. Rudy struggled to keep his balance and the grip he had on Danny's throat loosened, allowing him to steal a breath of air. I brought my hands together and as they separated, a ball of light formed and grew until it was the size of a Caucasian Shepherd (feel free to pause right now to look that up). Rudy was so horrified, he let go of Danny and Danny was able to get away. I chucked the ball at Rudy, throwing it so hard I felt like my arms would be ripped from their sockets. The light smashed into Rudy and sent him flying backwards into the side of the castle. The momentum and impact was so tremendous, the entire castle quivered and collapsed on top of Rudy. I stood there in shock. Danny was staring at me in awe.

"How did... you...?" Danny said. I looked at my hands. The white glow was beginning to fade.

"I don't know." I said, shaking my head. "Let's get out of here." I said.

Danny looked over at Rudy, who was moaning from the serious can of butt-whooping that he received. That and the tons of debris that was stacked on top of him.

"Come on." I said. I took his hand and led him away from the scene.


	13. Chapter 6: part 5

Chapter 6: part 5

~~~THIRD PERSON POV~~~

Sam was pacing back and forth in the Fenton's ghost lab. They were back there, waiting for Danny and Saralyn. Only an hour had passed by, but to Sam, it felt like an eternity.

"Sam, calm down!" Tucker said, spinning back and forth in a swivel chair. "You're going to engrave a line into the ground if you keep doing that!"

"This is not the time for joking around, Tucker!" Sam said, glaring daggers at him. "I'm worried about Danny..."

There was a long pause. Tucker and Carmen looked at Sam.

"...Sorry. And Saralyn." she said quickly.

"Don't worry." Carmen said, sitting in one of the swivel chairs. "Sara and Danny can beat Rudy. They both make a great team."

"And a cute couple." Tucker mumbled, giggling.

"TUCKER!" Carmen and Sam cried.

"What?! SOMEONE had to say it..." Tucker said. He mumbled to himself and slowly turned away.

"What if Danny and Sara don't come back? What if they lost? Or... what if-?!"

"SAM!" Carmen cried, walking over and shaking her shoulders. "Just calm down. Don't think of the worst case scenario. Danny and Sara will come back..."

Sam nodded and walked off. Carmen turned around, a worried expression on her face as she slightly shook her head.

"I hope..."

* * *

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

As we were flying back to the ghost portal, I found myself gazing up at Danny.

_What am I doing?_ I thought. I tried to shake it off. _Come on, focus!_

"Sara?" Danny said. "Are you okay?" Oops. Busted.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine... It's, um, just that..." I said, my voice trailing off.

"Just what?" Danny asked. I thought about it for a minute, shook my head again and looked at Danny.

"Nothing... it's nothing..." I said. We floated side-by-side with silence filling the gap between us. Finally, we saw a big, spiraling circle, surrounded by a metal and steel octagon. It was the Fenton portal.

"Danny...?" I said, then I immediately regretted it and closed my mouth.

"Yeah?" Danny asked. I took a deep breath.

"Is this how our lives will be now?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean..." I said. "Your life used to be so simple, hanging out with Sam, Tucker, and your family. Then Carmen and I came, and I assumed your once "loser" life completely did a 180."

"Wait, what do you mean, loser life?" Danny said. I let out a soft laugh, but then my face saddened again.

"That's not my point. You know how far Vlad is willing to go to get what he wants. You know how strong Rudy is. He almost _killed_ you because of me. I... don't think we should... be friends."

"What?!" Danny said. "Why would you say that?"

"You saw what happened back there! Had I not gotten control of myself, _I_ would have killed someone. These... these powers that I have are powers that should never be used. What if someone like Vlad tries to take advantage of my powers?" Tears wet my cheeks. "I'm a monster, Danny. I'm nothing but a... a threat to your life."

I looked away, wiping my cheeks. I felt arms around me that pulled me into a hug. I recoiled in surprise, but then I eased into it and wrapped my arms around Danny's waist. I silently cried into Danny's shoulder. He said nothing. When my sobs subsided, Danny pulled away and used his hand to hold my chin and looked into my eyes.

"Now, I don't know what it is about you and the female species." Danny said. "In fact, there are so many things that I will never figure out. But there is one thing that I know about you, Sara. You are strong and powerful. More powerful than me or Rudy or possibly Vlad. But most of all, you're my friend. Nothing you say or do will ever make me think that you are a monster."

"How can you sound so sure when you say that?" I said. "How do you know that one day I won't all of a sudden turn on you all?"

"Because that doesn't sound like the Saralyn that you are. The Saralyn that I know and love."

I stared at him in shock. But also... something else.

We flew through the portal. I stared into Danny's neon green ghost eyes as they turned baby blue and he changed into his human half. I flew out of the lab, looking back at him one more time, and made my way home.

_It all makes sense now._ I thought.

I flew up to my window and climbed through it. I changed into my human self and leaned against the windowsill. As my eyes traveled around the room, I looked at the pictures that hung on my wall. I walked over. I took one down and held it in my hands. The picture was of me and my friends sitting on the hill. It was around sunset, so the sky was casting pink, yellow, and orange colors across its canvas and bathing us in its light. Sam and Tucker were frozen in laughing positions. I was looking at the horizon, my face crinkled up into a laughing smile.

But then I noticed Danny. His face was caught in an expression of wonder. His mouth was curled up into a little smile, his eyes twinkled...

And he was looking at me. Something fluttered inside my stomach and my heart pounded.

_I can't believe it._ I thought, finally coming to the conclusion that I was so afraid of admitting before. _I am hopelessly in love... with Danny Fenton._


	14. Chapter 7: part 1

Chapter 7: part 1

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

That night, I kept dreaming of Danny. I couldn't help it. Until finally, it was morning.

"Sara, wake up! Time fo-" Carmen said. My eyes shot open and I jumped out of bed.

"Whoa!" Carmen cried, trying to keep her balance. "What are you so jumpy about?"

"Uh... uh..." I said quickly. "N-Nothing..." I ran into the bathroom.

I quickly got dressed, changed forms, and flew to school. I saw Sam and Tucker there. I found a place and changed forms.

"Hey, guys." I said.

"Hey." Sam said.

"Where's Danny?" I looked around. No sign of him.

"Danny was up really late fighting ghosts, so I'm pretty sure he'll be late... again..." Tucker said.

Just then, Danny walked up next to us.

"Hey, guys." Danny said.

"Hey, Danny." I said quickly.

_He's so cute._ I thought. _Whoa, hold up, girl! Ugh, it's only been a day and I'm acting like a lovesick puppy!_

We entered the hallways. The first thing that greeted us was Dash. He was standing in the doorway, blocking our path.

"Hey, move it, Dash!" Sam said. Dash cackled.

"We mean it Dash!" I said. "Move it, or... I'll make you!"

"Move me, eh?" Dash said, standing straight and attempting to size me up. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

Dash raised his fist and punched Tucker and Danny in the chest. My emotions started to flare up again. Dash laughed and started walking away.

"Hey! Tall, dark, and stupid!" I cried. "Get your butt back over here!" Dash stopped in his tracks. He whirled around, his eyes glowing with rage.

"Ex-CUSE me?!" he cried, walking back over to us.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I cried. I kicked him hard in the shin. Dash yelped in pain and bent down, grasping his knee. I measured. "See? Now we're about the same height."

I turned him around and gave him a hard shove. Coincidentally, there was a man painting the walls of the hallways. Dash fell, headfirst, into the paint bucket. When he removed his head, beige paint was all over his face and his hair was sticky and tangled. We all started laughing. Mrs. Tetslaff stomped up to the incident scene and a voice in my head screamed, "_WARNING! DANGER!_". She eyed me, her face as red as a tomato and her ears were practically billowing steam.

"Uh oh..." I whispered.

"SARALYN MATTHEWS!" Mrs. Tetslaff screamed. The hallways almost started shaking from her booming voice. "My office, NOW!" She stormed off.

I looked at my friends. They had worried looks on their faces and Carmen did the three-fingered Hunger Games sign. I sighed in frustration and walked to Mrs. Tetslaff's office.

"WHAT?!" I cried, jumping up from my chair. Mrs. Tetslaff sat in her big, spiral chair. Probably daydreaming about making babies cry or breaking bricks with her face.

"You heard me!" She said. "Two days of detention!"

"But... but it wasn't my fault!" I said. "Dash started it! He punched my friends, and I-"

"NO MORE EXCUSES!" Mrs. Tetslaff boomed. "Your detention will start today, after school!" She stood up and proceeded to walk out of her office. "DON'T BE LATE!"

I slumped my shoulders and sat down. I remained in the chair until I saw something glowing from the window. I gasped. I looked around and changed forms. I slowly crept up to the window. The green glowing burned brighter. I cried out when I saw bright, glowing, neon green eyes.

"Danny!" I cried. I opened the window. Danny smiled and laughed. "You blockhead! You scared me!"

"Oh, well." Danny said, shrugging. "Want a ride?"

"Danny, I have detention in two hours." I said. "By the way, thanks for the back-up."

"At least you can survive getting a monster like Tetslaff." Danny said, reaching out a hand. "Come on, what do you say?" He wiggled his fingers temptingly. I blushed a little and I slowly took his hand. Danny's eyes lit up. I climbed over the windowsill and floated next to him. He squeezed my hand and we took off.


	15. Chapter 7: part 2

Chapter 7: part 2

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

"Hey, sorry I got you in trouble." Danny said. The sun was shining and birds were chirping.

"What? It's not your fault." I said, looking up at him. I paused. The sun reflected off his white hair.

_Uh, oh._ I thought. _Come on, Saralyn. Snap out of it!_

"It's Dash's fault." I said, breaking the pause. "He's just so... idiotic! Why does he think he can pick on anyone and get away with it? That gets me so angry! I just hate that! It makes me so-"

"Whoa, Sara." Danny said. "Calm down."

I took a deep breath and we entered another stage of silence. As we flew, our ghost senses went off. A ghost ray shot out of the blue towards us. We saw the ray and dodged it.

"What was THAT?!" Danny cried.

We heard a deep chuckle that made my hair stand up. I turned slowly and gasped. Rudy. His eyes were ablaze with anger and another warning went off in my head, only this time it was on high alert. As my eyes fell upon the grin on Rudy's face, my fingers itched to send it straight into a brick wall. I gulped and hid behind Danny.

"That's right, I'M BACK!" Rudy cried. Birds cawed and flew away in the distance.

"How did you-?" I asked.

Rudy shot a ray at us. Danny shoved me out of the way as it hit him. He flew backwards, gritting his teeth.

"Danny!" I cried. I began to raise my hands.

"Don't, Sara!" Danny called. I stopped. "Cover your ears!"

I obeyed. Danny inhaled deeply and he let out a powerful ghost wail. The earth, even the sky, seemed to shake. I pressed my hands tightly against my ears. Rudy struggled, but the wail was too powerful for him. He flew backwards. When Danny stopped, he changed forms and started falling. Rudy glared at me and fled.

"Danny!" I cried.

I caught him and flew him to the ground. I watched him for a few minutes before he regained consciousness.

"Danny..." I said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so..." Danny said, sitting up slowly. He rubbed his head.

"Can you stand?"

"Maybe."

I helped him up. Danny groaned and fell back. He grabbed my shoulder and I caught him with my arm around his waist.

"You're exhausted." I said. "You need to rest."

Danny looked up at me. Our faces were mere inches away. I gulped and turned away from his gaze. I kept my arm around his waist and he slung his arm around my shoulders. I flew us up into the sky quickly but cautiously. When we reached the Fenton's home, I opened the door. Danny's parents and Jazz were there and when they turned to us, their eyes stuck to Danny.

"Danny! Are you okay?" Danny's mom asked, hurrying over to him and holding his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danny said.

"So, who are you?" Danny's father asked, stepping over to me.

"I'm Saralyn, Danny's friend. You can call me Sara." I said. "Danny's just tired, so I'll take him upstairs." As I led Danny upstairs, Danny's parents glanced at each other.

"Looks like Danny's got a new girlfriend." Jazz smirked as she walked out of the room.


	16. Chapter 8: Part 1

**This next chapter was originally a Halloween special.**

Chapter 8: part 1:

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

We entered Danny's room, and he sat on his bed.

"Thanks." Danny said.

"No problem." I said.

Danny's eyes narrowed to my left arm.

"What happened to you?" he said. I looked down at my bicep, which was wrapped thickly in white gauze.

"Oh, that." I said, sitting next to him. "This is going to sound weird."

I told him about the dream I had with the girl, the strange metropolis that I saw (the name of which I can't pronounce for the life of me), and the _Lupecid_ that attacked me. As I spoke, Danny listened intently, keeping his eyes on me. It made me unusually awkward, but I trudged through the story nonetheless. When I finished, Danny reached up and touched my wrapped bicep.

"If that was a dream, then why do you have that?" Danny said.

I shook my head. "I don't know. Maybe it wasn't a dream after all."

"Maybe..."

Danny's hand remained on my arm. His touch was soft and it calmed the dull ache in my arm. He rubbed his thumb against my arm and a chilling frisson ran down my spine. Danny pulled away and the door was thrown open. Sam and Tucker came scurrying in.

"Danny! Sara! Are you guys okay?" Tucker cried.

"Yeah, we're fine." Danny said.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked. Sam looked at her watch.

"Um... 3:24." she said.

"WHAT?!" I cried, jumping out of my chair. "I'm going to be late for detention!"

_Wow, that's something I don't say everyday._ I thought.

I changed forms. I waved goodbye to my friends and flew out the window over to the school. When I arrived, I changed to my human self and entered the school. There was a creepy feeling in the building when there were no students running around and causing chaos. I glanced at the clock. 3:28.

_Phew, I might actually make it._ I thought. I walked quickly down the hall and scanned the door numbers. _301... 303... 306... aha. 310. Here we go._

I slowly opened the door and stopped in my tracks. Everyone's eyes shifted over to me and it felt like one of those dreams where I came to school naked. But clothed or unclothed, this nightmare was just beginning.

"Ah, Ms. Matthews." Mr. Lancer said. "You're right on time. Have a seat."

I slowly entered and looked around for a seat. I glanced at Dash, who was still had bits of dried paint in his hair and I bit my cheeks to keep from smiling. I sat down next to a girl with long wavy black hair decorated with an orange headband.

"I will be right back, students." Mr. Lancer said. "_NO talking!_"

He slammed the door shut and everyone jumped. We waited until his footsteps faded away.

"So, what are you in here for?" the girl seated next to me said.

I pointed at Dash, who was looking in a mirror and complaining as he tried to get the paint stains out of his hair.

"YOU were the one who did that?" she said. I nodded. "Impressive."

"What are you in here for?" I asked.

"Eh, the usual. Tardiness and all that. Oh, where are my manners?" the girl said. She extended her hand out to me. "I'm Valerie."

"I'm Saralyn, but you can call me Sara." I said. I took her hand and shook it. "I can't believe I have detention. It's so _boring_."

"You get used to it." Valerie said. I glanced at the clock. 3:40. I groaned and dug my fingers into my hair.

_I wish there was some way to get out of detention..._ I thought. My ghost sense went off and the Box Ghost flew through the walls into the classroom.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! I am back to bring to you the horrors of over the top bubble wrap packaging!" he cried.

Everyone fled the room, screaming. I glared at the Box Ghost with a smile on my face.

"Thank you, Box Ghost." I said to myself.

I changed forms and charged at the Box Ghost. I shot a ray at him and he flew through the walls and outside. I followed him, but he was nowhere to be seen. In his place was another ghost dressed entirely in black armor. He was riding a black Pegasus and wielded a flaming sword. I gasped and I flew away as fast as I could. The ghost chased after me. I continued to zoom through the skies as Danny's house came into view. I flew to the Ops Center and pressed the ghost shield activation button. The ghost shield made it and the ghost crashed into it and fell to the ground. I looked out the window and saw the ghost stand up, shake his head and glare up at me. I clumsily flew down into Danny's room and crashed onto the floor. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were still there and they jumped when they saw me.

"Impressive entrance. I give it an 8.5." Sam said.

"Are you alright, Sara?" Danny said. "Why are you back so early?"

"The Box Ghost... and there was... and I flew... ugh..." I stuttered, trying to catch my breath. Danny looked out the window and gasped.

"That's the Fright Knight Ghost!" he said. "What's he doing here?!"

"I don't know." I said. "But your reaction to seeing him is obviously not a good thing."


	17. Chapter 8: part 2

Chapter 8: part 2:

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

"Let's see here..." Danny said, pacing back and forth.

"Remember the last time you fought him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, there was a way to stop him." Tucker said. "By putting his sword in a pumpkin."

"A... pumpkin?" I asked.

"Where will we find a pumpkin?" Danny asked, stopping and turning to us. "Halloween isn't for another month or so!"

"Maybe we should... find a farm or something?" I suggested.

"Do you know how many farms there are around here? NONE!" Tucker asked. "We'll have a better chance of finding one in this house!"

Mr. Fenton popped into the room.

"Hey, Danny!" he said, "Your mother and I have decided to prepare for Halloween early! Check out this pumpkin!"

He lugged in a medium sized pumpkin and left the room. We all looked at Tucker. He facepalmed and shook his head.

"Wow..." Tucker said. "Just... wow."

"Well, we have a pumpkin. How are we going to trick the Fright Knight Ghost this time?" Sam said.

I thought about it, then my face lit up mischievously.

"Sara..." Danny said. "...what do you have in mind?" I changed forms.

"Come with me." I said, grabbing Danny's arm and pulling him out the door.


	18. Chapter 8: part 3

Chapter 8: part 3:

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

"Are we all clear of the plan?" I asked. Tucker and Sam nodded. "Okay. Danny, are you ready?"

"No! I'm not doing this! I look ridiculous!" Danny said from the bathroom.

"Come on, you'll be fine! This plan is foolproof!" I said.

The bathroom door opened slowly. Out came Danny, dressed up like a clown, wearing a rainbow wig, a red long sleeve shirt with puffy sleeves, green overalls that had multicolored polka dots, and yellow clown shoes. His face was painted entirely white with orange around his eyes, yellow and black around his mouth, and he wore a big red nose. Sam, Tucker, and I doubled over in laughter.

"See? I'm not doing this!" Danny said, heading back into the bathroom.

"Danny, wait." I said, grabbing his arm. "Come on, it'll be quick. And no one will see you..."

"Not unless I take pictures." Sam mumbled and I elbowed her as she snickered.

Danny huffed out a frustrated breath, which caused some blue hair from the rainbow wig to squirm on his forehead.

"Fine..." he said.

We walked down the stairs. I quickly snapped a picture of Danny in his clown attire while he wasn't looking. I bit my tongue to keep myself from laughing.


	19. Chapter 8: part 4

Chapter 8: part 4:

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

"Okay, Danny, go." I said through a walkie-talkie. Danny began walking to the middle of the street.

"Ugh... do I really have to do this?" Danny said.

"YES!" Sam and I cried. Danny took a deep breath and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Look at me! I'm the Fright Knight Ghost!" Danny cried out.

From a ways down the street, the Fright Knight Ghost turned around and saw Danny. He growled and charged at him.

"Guys, he's coming!" Danny called.

"Okay, Danny." Sam said, "Just hold on!" The Fright Knight Ghost came closer.

"Guys!" Danny whimpered.

"Just a little more..." I said. Danny whimpered.

"NOW!" Sam cried.

I reached out my hand and shot ghost ray at the Fright Knight. He toppled off of his Pegasus, which became frightened and flew away.

"Yes!" Danny said.

"You hooligans!" the Fright Knight screeched. "You think that just because you scared my horse away, you won?! HA! FOOLS!"

The Fright Knight Ghost pointed his sword towards Danny and shot a ray at him. Danny jumped out of the way in a back handspring. His rainbow wig flew off and tumbled away. He skidded back a few feet in a crouch and tore off his fake nose as he changed into his ghost half.

"Wow. Impressive." Sam said. "Have you ever considered gymnastics?"

"Guys, I could use your help!" Danny called.

I flew beside Danny and we shot ghost rays at the Fright Knight Ghost. He deflected them with his sword.

"This is like Vortex all over again!" Danny said.

"Except there is NO way that I am planning on turning into a boy again." I said. I formed a ball of light and chucked it at Fright Knight Ghost like a bowling ball.

"Now, Danny!" I said. I flew back and covered my ears.

Danny took a deep breath and let out a ghostly wail. The Fright Knight Ghost flew back and his sword fumbled out of his hands. Tucker jumped up in the air and caught it. At that time, I caught an exhausted Danny and set him down on the ground.

"Quick, Saralyn!"

I craned my head towards the Fright Knight Ghost, who was starting to get up. He let out a roar and charged at us like a rocket. Tucker flung the sword at me and I managed to catch it by the handle. I lunged and stabbed the sword into the pumpkin. The force wave that came pushed me back into the ground.

"NOOO!" the Fright Knight Ghost cried.

He tried pulling the sword from the pumpkin, but it was sealed. A green ominous cloud swirled over the Fright Knight Ghost. As he began to float up to it, he tried grabbing the ground to no avail. He floated into the cloud and it disappeared. The pumpkin began to rumble as the sword pulled itself away. The sword vanished, and the pumpkin exploded, causing its insides to scatter everywhere. Including all over us.

"Yes! We did it!" We cheered, despite the fact that we were covered in pumpkin guts.

We started jumping up and down. Danny and I hugged each other. After a few seconds, realization hit. I pulled away, trying not to blush. Tucker and Sam stared at us and smirked. I stole a glance at Danny. He was blushing too.


	20. Chapter 9: part 1

Chapter 9: part 1:

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

In the dream that I had last night, I was taken to Vlad's ghost lab. I saw Rudy and Vlad. They were talking to each other.

"Master, remind me again of the plan." Rudy said.

"Ugh, you inattentive goldfish!" Vlad said. He sighed in frustration. "It is quite simple. Capture the ghost girl so that I may clone her. I'm tired of clones made from Daniel failing and I need a change. I plan to make the girl and her clone my minions, just like you."

"But what about the ghost boy and his friends?" Rudy asked.

"Simple. Destroy them." Vlad said. "They have been a nuisance to my plans for too long." The air seemed as silent as death.

"But first," Vlad said, his voice cutting through the silence. "I am going to track her down."

"Why you?"

"Because I recall the last time you met the ghost girl, you got your rear end handed to you by her alone. You are obviously not strong enough to face her, so I will handle her myself."

"Very well, Master." Rudy said, an evil sneer on his face. "When will this plan begin?"

When I woke, I gasped and sat upright in my bed. Blood pounded in my ears and black spots danced before my eyes.

_Danny..._ I thought. _I have to warn him!_

I jumped out of bed and changed forms. I tiptoed to the window and flew outside. There was a cold, light breeze outside, cooling the sweat that damped my skin. I made it to Fenton Works and I phased through Danny's wall. He was sound asleep.

_Aw, he's so cute when he sleeps._ I thought. _Wait, what am I saying?_

"Danny." I whispered.

I shook him. He turned, but he didn't stir.

"Danny...!" I said louder.

I shook him harder. Nothing. I sighed in frustration.

"DANNY!" I cried. I pushed him off the bed. He landed on the other side with a thud.

"Hey, what the-?!" Danny cried. He sat upright and chopped at the air blindly. He saw me and froze. "Sara, what in the world are you doing here? It's the middle of the night!"

"Danny, I need to tell you something." I said. "It's about Rudy."

"Again?!" Danny said. He groaned and buried his face into his pillow.

"And Vlad."

Danny lifted his head and looked at me in disbelief.

"VLAD? What is that old fruit loop planning this time?"

I took a deep breath.

"I had some sort of vision. Vlad was explaining to Rudy about the plan he had. It was to capture me and turn me to a clone and then make me into his minion and destroying you, Sam and Tucker and..." By that time, I was just babbling to the point where I didn't even understand what I was saying.

"Sara... Sara!... SARA! Calm down!" Danny said, putting his hands on my shoulders. "BREATHE."

I took a very deep breath, but that didn't calm my racing heart.

"Now, explain again. _Slowly_ this time."

I explained my vision to Danny. As I spoke, he listened intently. By the time I finished, he was up and pacing the floor.

"When did Vlad say that he was going to strike?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it might be on my birthday, which is this next week."

"Your... birthday? You never told me about your birthday."

"Yeah, and I've always dreamed of getting kidnapped on my birthday and cloned..." I said. I smacked Danny on the arm. "Focus, Danny! This is serious!"

"Okay, okay." Danny said. "The first thing you need to do: go home. Get some rest. You'll be fine, I promise."

"O-okay..."

I walked to the window. I turned to glance at Danny. He gave me an assured smile and waved. I took another deep breath and flew through the window and back home. When I got home, I slipped into my bed, but I knew sleep wasn't going to be that easy...


	21. Chapter 9: part 2

Chapter 9: part 2:

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

When morning came, I got ready for the day. I dressed myself in a light denim tunic shirt, jean capris, and white tennis shoes. I brushed and straightened my hair. Looking at myself in the mirror, I took a deep breath. It was Saturday, the day that I could do nothing but think. I went downstairs, grabbed some leftover pancakes from my refrigerator, and walked out the door. I munched on my food and by the time I was finished, I arrived that the hill my friends and I would regularly hang out at. I sat down underneath the big oak tree planted at the very top and leaned my back against the trunk. I could see the hustle and bustle of Amity Park below me. I heard the abrupt honks and beeps of cars as they drove through the streets and the soft twittering of the birds that nested above me in the oak tree. I straightened my legs, crossed one over the other, and rested my hands behind my head. I sighed.

"Sure is a nice view, huh?" a voice said.

I turned my head and saw Danny floating beside me. He landed on the ground, changed forms, and sat next to me. He leaned his back against the trunk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "How did you know I was here?"

"Everyone has their own special place to think." Danny said, looking over Amity Park. He turned his glance to me. "I'm guessing that what you're thinking about it Vlad."

"Of course I am!" I brought my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

I took a deep breath. I could feel my eyes swell up with tears. I turned my head and rested it on my knees.

"I'm scared."

"It's okay to be scared. And as your friend, I can be scared for you. How's this?" Danny said.

I looked and he made a silly shocked face, like he found out that someone was throwing him a surprise party but he still had to pretend to not know about it. I cracked a smile and laughed, but then I stopped immediately.

"Come on, don't be so sad." Danny said. "Cheer up a little. Come on."

I glared at him and my eyes flashed neon green.

"Okay, okay..." Danny said, showing his hands. "You really are upset, aren't you?"

I looked at him and nodded. We stared at Amity Park for a while in utter silence. A few minutes later, Danny looked at his watch.

"Uh, oh, I have to go." he said scrambling to his feet. He changed forms. "Do you want a ride?"

"No," I said, "I-I just want to be alone."

Danny studied my face.

"Well, okay then. See you later." he said. He waved and flew off. I gave him a little wave and a little smile. I followed him with my eyes as he flew. When I couldn't see him anymore, my smile faded and I sighed.


	22. Chapter 9: part 3

Chapter 9: part 3:

~~~SAM'S POV~~~

_You know, I've noticed how Saralyn has been acting kind of strange... Ever since her first encounter with Rudy, she's been drifting off into space a lot... kind of what Danny does. Speaking of Danny, he's kind of been acting strange too. He's been looking worried lately. Whenever I ask him why, he just says it's about Saralyn. I wonder what's going on... Okay, back to Saralyn. I wonder what she keeps thinking about... Maybe it has something to do with Danny. Wait a minute... no way!  
_

"Samantha! Are you even listening to me!?" my mom cried, troubling my train of thought.

I rolled my eyes. I HATE it when people call me "Samantha". It's too... what's the word?... girly for me.

"Sorry, mom. I'm just a little unfocused today." I said. My mom shook her head and went into the kitchen. I could smell dinner cooking.

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

Each day, after school, I would go to the hill to think. I would constantly ask myself questions, only to make me more worried.

_Come on, just calm down... _I thought._ Just think about something that makes me happy. Like Danny. Yeah, I'll just think about him. Ugh, talk about creepy with a capital EW._

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I thought about my past memories. It slowly made me feel a little better. When I opened my eyes, I was startled to find Sam standing in front of me. She studied my face, as if she were trying to find something.

"You like Danny, don't you?" she asked me. I flinched.

"What? Me? Like Danny? No, no way..." I said. I stuttered a little. Sam stared at me. I then looked at the ground. "It's kind of obvious, isn't it?"

Sam smiled and she sat next to me.

"It's okay." Sam said. She looked over Amity Park, taking in the view. "I know how you feel."

I smiled. An awkward silence fell.

_I'm getting tired of these._ I thought.

"I... got to go." I said finally. I changed forms and flew off, Sam waving as I flew away.


	23. Chapter 10: part 1

Chapter 10: part 1:

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

Ever since Sam found out I like Danny, everything seems slightly less stressful. That is, until Friday, my birthday, came around. I mean, sure I was rather excited to celebrate the day that my parents brought me into this world, but when an evil old man wants to kidnap you, clone you, and kill your friends, it's gonna dampen your party mood a little.

Moving on. I was about as terrified as a cat trapped in a haunted rocking chair store. I knew Vlad would strike, but it didn't help since I didn't know exactly when he would. Poor Mikey tapped me on the shoulder during gym class, and he accidentally received a face full of my fist. As my friends and I sat in the cafeteria during lunch, I just swirled my food around with my fork. However, it ended up looking like a giant pile of gross, which it didn't help to ease the churning in my stomach.

"Sara, you gotta calm down." Tucker said.

"Yeah, we'll stop Vlad and Rudy in no time." Danny said. I took a deep breath, but my heart was still pounding. I slowly stood up from the table and walked to the hallways. As I tried to sort through my clustered mind, I bumped into something. I looked up and saw what almost made my heart stop.

Vlad. He was standing right in front of me. I gasped. I tried to run, but Vlad grabbed my wrist.

"Hello, Saralyn." Vlad said.

"Let me go!" I said. I yanked as hard as I could but I couldn't break free. He was too strong. I did the only possible thing I could do.

I screamed.

* * *

~~DANNY'S POV~~~

"I am pretty worried about Saralyn." Sam said. "She's just been so troubled lately."

"Hey, I'm just as worried as you." I said. "I mean, seriously, since when has Vlad-"

All of a sudden, a bloodcurdling scream echoed from the hallways and into the cafeteria. We all gasped.

"Saralyn!" I cried.

I jumped up from the bench and dashed into the hallways. There, I saw Vlad Plasmius, and next to him he had Sara, who was struggling to get away.

"Let me go!" Sara said. "Danny!"

"Let her go, Vlad!" I said. I shot a ray at him, but he created a shield and deflected it away.

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel..." Vlad said, shaking his head. "When will you ever learn?"

"I said, let her go!" I cried.

I charged toward Vlad. Vlad shot a ray at me, sending me flying backwards against a wall of lockers and onto the floor. I changed forms.

"Danny!" Sara cried. Vlad started disappearing, taking Saralyn with her.

"Sara!" I cried, reaching a hand out. But I was too late. I watched in horror as Vlad and Sara disappeared completely.

"No..." I said. I collapsed to my hands and knees. "NO!"

My cry echoed off the hallways, but it was nowhere close to drowning out Sara's shrieks in my ears.


	24. Chapter 10: part 2

Chapter 10: part 2:

~~~DANNY'S POV~~~

I was pacing back and forth, wringing my hands. Sam, Tucker, and I were in my bedroom after school.

"Danny, calm down!" Tucker said, spinning repeatedly in one of the chairs. "We'll find Saralyn."

"Well, I can't!" I cried. "I'm trying to calm down, but... I just can't!"

"It's okay, Danny." Sam said, spinning in the opposite direction in another chair.

"How is it okay?" I said, "I mean... VLAD is behind this whole thing! I-I don't know if... if I can stop him!"

"Danny, don't say that! We can do this!" Tucker said. "Do it for Sara."

I crossed my arms and sighed.


	25. Chapter 10: part 3

Chapter 10: part 3

~~~DANNY'S POV~~~

We walked downstairs into the ghost lab and piled into the Spector Speeder.

"I'm setting the coordinates for Wisconsin." Sam said. She tacked away at the keyboard and pressed a button when finished. The GPS lit up and the portal to the Ghost Zone opened.

"Let's ride." I said.

I revved up the engine and pounded my foot on the pedal. The Spector Speeder jerked backwards and crashed into the wall.

"Uh, sorry!" I called. Tucker and Sam grumbled under their breath.

I set the gear to drive this time and pounded my foot on the pedal again. The Spector Speeder zoomed forward through the portal and into the Ghost Zone. Sam sprawled herself on one of the chairs while Tucker pushed all the buttons that were in his sight. He pressed one button and the radio turned on.

"Aha! There it is!" Tucker said.

He turned the volume up and turned his attention back to the colorful buttons that beeped and blinked on the console.

_**I can't stand to fly**_

_**I'm not that naïve**_

_**I'm just out to find **_

_**the better part of me.**_

As my eyes scanned the scene before me, my ears and mind were lost to the beat of the music.

_**It may sound absurd, but don't be naïve**_

_**Even heroes have the right to bleed**_

_**I may be disturbed, but won't you concede**_

_**Even heroes have the right to dream**_

_**and it's not easy to be me.**_

My mind was flooded with an image of Saralyn. I remembered the day we all sat on the hill, laughing and talking. The sun was setting, so the sky was covered in shades of red, pink, and orange. I remember looking at Saralyn and seeing the sun's fading rays cast one more glow on her skin. The colors of the sky absorbed into her eyes, adding to the lavender, and they shimmered with delight.

I shook my head, but I felt the back of my head tingle and something flutter in my stomach.

* * *

~SARALYN~

I awoke in a purple ghost lab. It was far more advanced than the Fenton's ghost lab. There were all kinds of chambers and technology that I've never seen before. Chemicals boiled smoothly inside of beakers and weren't bubbling over and mucking up the counters.

I stepped forward and I bumped into something. I reached up and rested my hands against a light blue energy box that surrounded me.

"Hey, someone get me out of here!" I cried, pounding on the box.

I heard the sound of footsteps and I watched as Vlad approached me with his hands behind his back.

"Hello, Saralyn." Vlad said. "I assume you are comfortable?"

"Let me go, you old coot!" I cried.

"As much as I would love to do that, I have special plans for you."

"You mean cloning me and killing Danny and my friends?"

Vlad raised his eyebrow. "Well, since you already know what I am up to, I won't waste any time with the details."

Vlad pressed a button and a laser device came out of the ceiling and sparked with red energy.

"What is _that_?" I said.

"It's my Clonenate 3000."

"3000? What happened to 1000 and 2000?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Vlad exclaimed. "Enough dillydallying."

* * *

~DANNY~

"This is as far as I want you two to go." I said. "I can handle this."

"Danny, are you sure?" Tucker said. "I'm in the mood for kicking some fruitloop butt."

"We'll have to save that for another time."

Tucker and Sam looked at each other and sighed in defeat. They went back into the Spector Speeder and drove off. I changed into my ghost half, took a deep breath, and flew up into the sky.

"Hang in there, Sara." I said to myself.

* * *

~SARALYN~

"If you don't let me go this instance, I swear I'll pound the cheese curds out of you!" I said, pounding on the box until my fists felt sore.

"As tempting as that sounds, no." Vlad said.

"Danny was right. You are a crazy fruitloop."

"I could write a book on that." a voice said.

Danny phased through the ceiling and landed on the ground between me and Vlad. He glared at Vlad.

"Danny!" I smiled.

"Now, Vlad..." Danny said. "I told you once, and I'll say it again. Let her go!"

"Over my dead body!" Vlad said.

"Don't get my hopes up!"

Danny's hands glowed green and he shot ghost rays at Vlad. Vlad made a shield and the rays bounced off of the shield and hitting some of the technology. Vlad flew forward and grabbed Danny by the throat.

"Danny, no!" I cried.

Vlad smirked and tightened his grip. Danny clawed at Vlad's arm.

"Sara..." Danny said. "Use... your... powers."

"What?" I said. "But-but the last time."

The gurgling sound that escaped from Danny snapped some sense into me. My eyes glowed. I let out an angry scream and shot out my hands.

Vlad froze and his hand let go of Danny. Danny fell to the ground and gasped for breath.

"What the butter biscuit?!" Vlad said, trying to gain control of his body.

I scanned the room and found a release button on the wall. I threw my arms to the side and Vlad was thrown against the wall. His head smacked into the button and the energy box around me faded. He slumped against the ground, unconscious. As my feet landed on the ground, I was unaware of an electric cattle prod coming out of the wall. It pierced my back and electrocuted me. I screamed and fell to the floor.

"Sara!" Danny cried, crawling over to me.

"Danny, you're okay." I said.

"But what about you?"

"I'll survive."

"Can you stand?"

Danny took my hand and tried to sit me up, but I cried out and fell back.

"Sorry." Danny said quickly. "Here."

He picked me up bridal style, changed into his ghost half, and flew up and out of the ghost lab. The fear and adrenaline that built up inside of me vanished in one fell swoop and I felt exhausted. I looked up at Danny. The sun was reflecting off of his snow-white hair and absorbed into his neon green eyes. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back, closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

~DANNY~

When I arrived at Sara's house, Tucker, Sam, and Carmen were seating in the living room. The air was as silence and deadly as the nervousness that radiated from them. When they saw me, they jumped out of their seats.

"Sara!" Tucker and Sam cried.

"Oh my gosh!" Carmen cried, rushing over to me.

"I'm fine, too, thanks for asking." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well, another mission accomplished." Tucker said.

"But who knows what else Vlad has up his sleeve?"

Carmen shook her head.

"Whatever it may be, we'll be ready." Sam said. "Vlad has some pretty crazy schemes, but so do we."

I nodded and smiled. I took Sara up to her room. I laid her in her bed, stepped back, and stared at her.

_She looks so peaceful..._ I thought. _And beautiful._

A perplexing expression formed on my face and I shook my head. I turned around and looked around her room. I approached the collage of photos on her wall. My eyes caught on the picture of us sitting on the hill. I smiled to myself.

The picture was pretty great, but it was nothing compared to witnessing the real thing.

I glanced at Saralyn, fast asleep, and left, humming to myself.

_**I'm only a man in a funny red sheet**_

_**looking for special things inside of me...**_

_**It's not easy to be me...**_

_You got that right..._


	26. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: part 1:

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

I woke up to the sun shining through the curtains draped across the window. I sat up in my bed and glanced at the clock.

_8:00? Wow, that was a long sleep..._

I slowly got out of bed.

"What... happened?" I mumbled to myself, but the dull ache in my back brought back the memories.

_What it all... a dream?_ I thought. _No... it was all real._

I glanced at the calendar and sighed.

"Some birthday that was..." I said, kicking the carpet. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, but was greeted by a cake in the middle of the table. "Huh?"

The cake read "happy birthday". Next to it was a card. I opened it, unaware that another card had fallen out and fluttered underneath the table.

"Happy birthday, Saralyn." it read. "Sorry about yesterday, but look on the bright side! You're alive! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

-From: Carmen, Sam, and Tucker.

My frown stretched down to my chin. I tossed the card back onto the table and made my way back into my bathroom. I changed out of my day old clothes and dressed myself in a navy blue sweater with white stars, gray sweatpants, and fuzzy hot pink socks. I entered my bedroom, determined to go downstairs drown my problems in an unhealthy amount of game shows and ice cream. As I passed by my bed, I felt my foot catch on something. I cried out and fell onto my stomach, using my old clothes as a cushion for my fall.

"What the-?!" I cried, turning to my back. "Danny!"

Danny was sprawled out on the floor, fast asleep. I crawled up to him.

"Danny, wake up!" I said, jabbing his side. Danny jolted and sat up.

"What the?! Who-?!" he said startled. "Oh, hey Sara."

"Danny, why are you sleeping on my bedroom floor?"

"Uh...?" Danny scratched the back of his head.

I raised my hand. "On second thought, don't answer that."

Danny rolled his eyes. It was quiet.

"So..." I said, fumbling with my thumbs. "Thanks for saving me."

"What are friends for?" Danny smiled.

"Yeah... friends."

I looked away, and when I glanced back at Danny, he was staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I said.

"You look..." Danny said.

"Nasty? Well, I haven't showered since Thursday, my hair's all gross, and-"

"No..." Danny said, leaning forward slightly to study me. "I've never seen you look like this. It's different, and I like it. You look... pretty."

I smiled as my cheeks turn into an all new shade of red.

"Thanks." I said.

Danny realized what he said and he looked away, showing off the pink that began to flush into his cheek.

"Hey, there's a marathon of Wheel of Fortune today. Wanna watch it with me?" I said.

Danny's eyes lit up. "I'll make the popcorn."


	27. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

Monday: the day that makes all kids cringe and all working adults cry. But something about today was different for me. I guess when you get kidnapped by a crazy fruitloop and get rescued by your crush, it kind of makes you appreciate things a little more. My friends noticed my change of attitude when I was actually participating in Mr. Lancer's class instead of dozing off. When lunch came around, that's when they pounced.

"So, Sara, you've seen to have discovered the secret to happiness." Tucker said, taking a big bite out of his hamburger. "Care to enlighten us?"

"Yeah, you usually want to pass out from exhaustion, not... whatever this is." Danny said. "What's up?"

"Uh, you know, just various circumstances that have come to pass..." I said, fumbling with my thumbs.

I glanced over at Sam, who was staring at me with a teasing grin. I looked down at my food and felt my face flush with heat. Danny and Tucker looked at each other.

"Girls. I'll never understand them." Tucker said, shaking his head. "That's why I don't have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, _that's_ why." Sam snorted.

"HEY!"

"All right, then, if you are finished pestering me with questions, I have some business with a trash can that I must attend to." I said.

I stood up from the table with my tray and walked over to a trash can. I gasped as I felt my foot catch against some and I stumbled forward.

"Whoa!"

I felt a hand under my stomach, keeping my hovering from the ground only a foot away. I expected trash to rain down on me and coat me in unknown stickiness. I even looked up and saw a half-filled milk carton fall upside-down toward my head, but it suddenly vanished.

"You should be more careful." a voice said.

The hand planted on my stomach lifted me to my feet with ease. My "knight in shining armor" was a boy with blond hair and hazel eyes. He wore a green polo shirt with black stripes, blue jeans, and white sneakers. My eyes drifted to the food tray that rested in the boy's hand. My milk carton was there, and judging by its looks, not a drop of milk had spilled. The boy turned and threw my trash away, hesitating to meet my gaze again.

"Um... thanks." I drawled. "I'm Saralyn. Call me Sara."

"Nice to meet you." the boy said shyly.

"What's your name?"

"Uh..."

_He doesn't know his own name?_

"Aaron." the boy said. "My name is Aaron."

"That's some skill you've got there." I said. "It was like... magic."

Aaron's face flushed; not too much, but just enough that I noticed.

"You must be seeing things." he said, shoving his hands in his pockets and shrugging.

I placed my hands on my hips and my eyes flashed neon green for a split second. Aaron looked at me in surprise.

"I'll see you around." I said casually.

I turned and walked away.

"Um... yeah..." Aaron mumbled.

As I sat back down at the lunch table, my friends looked between me and Aaron.

"Who was that guy?" Danny said. His eyes flashed neon green and his faced hardened.

"His name is Aaron." I said, smirking. "And I believe you've got a little jealousy on your lip."

"Wh-what?! I do not." Danny crossed his arms. "But I saw what happened. Trash was definitely flying, but then a split second later, it was sitting in a tray. It was weird."

"Maybe he's a ghost?" Sam said. "Or a wizard or something?"

"Maybe he's a robot from THE FUTURE!" Tucker cried. We all stared at him and I could practically hear the sound of crickets chirping. He shrunk back. "Or something..."

"Who knows?" I said, shaking my head.

We looked at Danny, waiting to see what he had to say. He just shrugged and shook his head.


	28. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

During science class, I kept thinking about Aaron. Of course, not in THAT way...

_What is he? A ghost? Shape-shifter? Ugh, it's so complicated..._

I didn't see Mrs. Jordan walk over to my desk until she was right in front of me. She rapped her ruler on my desk, knocking me out of my daydreaming and almost out of my chair.

"Saralyn, pay attention!" she said.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I glanced at Sam, who was sitting next to me.

"Thinking about Aaron?" Sam whispered.

"A little bit. He's just a mystery."

I sighed and shook my head. I turned my eyes to the chalkboard, staring at the periodic table until my eyes went cross-eyed. I groaned in frustration and rested my chin in my hands.

"I know what you mean." Danny said, who was sitting on the table next to us.

Our ghost senses went off, followed three seconds later by Skulker. Everyone burst into screams and ran out of the room in a panicked order. I rolled my eyes and we changed into our ghost forms.

"Wow, Skulker. It's been a while since I've seen you." I said. "I was actually beginning to miss you. Where have you been?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't even know myself." Skulker said, which earned an eyebrow raise from me.

"What do you want, Skulker?" Danny snarled.

"Relax, ghost child. I'm not hunting you... for now." Skulker said. "I'm looking for someone... or something else."

He pulled out a piece of paper and showed in to Danny. His eyes widened. I looked at the picture. It was of a wolf ghost with black tangled fur and glowing green eyes. His green shirt and pants were tattered.

"Wulf?!" Danny cried. He took the paper and burned it within his ectoplasm ball. "I won't let you hurt him!"

"Who's Wulf?" I asked.

Danny ignored my question. He grabbed Skulker by the collar and rammed him into the chalkboard. "Where is Wulf?!"

"How should I know!?" Skulker said, swatting away Danny.

"I know you're hiding something!" Danny said. His hands started glowing brightly with green. "Tell me!"

"Look, whelp," Skulker said, "all I know is that he's been sighted somewhere in the woods. That's all."

"Well, thanks for that," Danny said. A mischievous smile grew on his face. He quickly took out his thermos and sucked Skulker inside.

Danny turned to me and saw me in my shock. He started blushing from embarrassment. My shock turned into a smile and I giggled.

"So, who is Wulf?" I repeated the question.

"He's a friend of mine. Walker's probably looking for him, so he sent Skulker. We'd better go find him." Danny said. His voice was full of worry. I nodded. We flew out of the school and headed towards the woods, Tucker and Sam trailing behind us.

* * *

~SARALYN~

We made it to the woods. We searched every nook and cranny of all the trees we saw, but Wulf was nowhere to be found.

"We're never going to find him!" I cried. I heard a few birds chirping, as if they were yelling at me to keep it down.

"We'll just have to look again!" Danny said.

"Danny, don't you see?" I snapped, putting my hands on my hips. "Skulker probably just sent us here to throw us off! I mean, what are the chances we find a wolf gho-"

I stopped when a large bush began to rustle nearby us. I gasped. Danny slowly approached the bush. When he reached out to touch the bush a shadow jumped from the bush and pinned him to the ground.

"Danny!" I said, running to him.

"Let me go, you-" Danny said. He looked up at the creature and a smile spread on his face. "Wulf! It's you!

Wulf howled happily and licked Danny's face.

"Whoa, easy boy!" Danny said as Wulf jumped off him.

I chuckled, but stopped as Wulf approached me and snarled. Danny stood in between me and Wulf, his arms stretched out to the side.

"It's okay, Wulf." Danny said, slowly and enunciating. "She's a friend of mine."

Wulf started speaking, but I had no idea what he said.

"It's good to see you, too." Danny said. I grabbed his arm.

"You know what he's saying?" I whispered.

"Yeah, it's some language that Tucker taught me. It's a way for geeks to communicate with each other." Danny said.

"Hey, you said it, not me." I mumbled.

Wulf came up to me and smelled me.

"Uh..." I said, staring at Wulf strangely.

Wolf smiled and started panting. He stuck out his tongue, ready to lick me.

"Whoa, there!" I said, stepping away. "No thank you. I, uh, already showered today."

Danny chuckled in the background.

"Come on, Wulf. Walker and Skulker are looking for you." Danny said turning to Wulf. "We'd better get you to my house."

"What about your parents?" I whispered in his ear.

"Um, make that Sam's house."

Wulf howled. Danny grabbed one of Wulf's arms and I grabbed the other. We flew up and out of the forest, but not before skillfully smacking into every tree we came by.


	29. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

~~~THIRD PERSON POV~~~

Vlad paced back and forth, mumbling to himself with a bitter scowl on his face.

_I can't believe that buffoon's son actually defeated me. Me! All thanks to that little ghost girl..._ he thought.

"Master..." Rudy said, approaching me cautiously.

"WHAT?!" Vlad yelled. As he turned around, his cape whipped behind him.

"I have uncovered some data. About the... topic you spoke about earlier."

"What?! Impossible!"

"Come with me."

Vlad scowled, but reluctantly follow him. They went to the study.

"Well, spit it out. What is it?!" Vlad said, crossing his arms impatiently.

Rudy sat in the desk chair and typed away on the computer. A screen popped up, showing multiple files. Vlad scanned the computer screen and his scowl deepened.

"You dolt!" Vlad cried, furiously trying to fight back the urge to smack his minion upside the head. "I already know all of this! There's nothing else!"

"That's what they want you to think." Rudy said.

He clicked on a button and a small window popped up, asking for a code. He typed it in, strange and intricate designs appearing one after another. A file popped up in a language unknown to man, but looking at the language, Vlad knew right away what it was. A smile curled up in the corners of his face.

"Well, well, well..."

* * *

~SARALYN~

We arrived at Sam's house, and a while later, Tucker came zooming over on his electric scooter. We entered Sam's house, and I was astonished. I mean, I thought that the house looked big on the outside, but it was even bigger on the inside. Like, huge with a capital _holy crud._

"THIS is your house?!" I said in awe.

I glanced up at the giant crystal chandelier that hung above us.

"Yeah. It's a long story..." Sam said, nonchalantly shrugging.

"So, where should we keep Wulf?" Danny said.

Wulf sprawled onto the floor on his back, hoping someone could scratch his belly. I stifled some laughter.

"In our dog kennel." Sam said.

"You have dogs?" I asked.

"No, my dad is allergic to them, but hey, we need something to fill our rooms."

"Okay then, lead the way." Tucker said.

* * *

~DANNY~

Sam lead us to the dog kennel, which wasn't very hard to find because the door to the dog kennel read "Dog Kennel".

"Okay, Wulf," I heard Sara say, "You'll stay here until it's safe for you to return to the Ghost Zone. Maybe this thing with Skulker and Walker will blow over soon."

We stepped closer to the door and stopped as mine and Sara's ghost senses went off.

_That's weird..._

Wulf sniffed the door and snarled.

"It's okay, Wulf." I said, patting Wulf's back. "I mean, what's so bad about a dog kennel?"

"Did you even hear what you just said?" Sam said, crossing her arms.

Tucker opened the door and gasped. As the door swung open, we were able to see Walker and Skulker standing in the kennel.

"You just HAD to say that, didn't you?!" Sam said, slapping my arm.

"Hey!" I cried, rubbing my arm.

"Hiding a wanted creature from the law?" Walker said, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "That's against the rules."

"The penalty?" Skulker said, smirking, "Your heads on my trophy case!"

Out popped a rocket from Skulker's armor, and it was pointing right at us.

"RUN!" Sara cried. We grabbed Tucker and Sam and flew out as Wulf jumped out a window, breaking it.

"Darn it, that was pure Jadeite!" Sam cried. "Do you know how much that costs?!"

"Sorry, Sam, I didn't know that window is more important than OUR LIVES!" Tucker said.

Wulf howled, trying to get out attention. We looked ahead and jerked out of the way of a post. I looked behind us and saw the rocket, still following us.

"Darn heat-seeking missiles." I mumbled.

"Danny!" Sam cried, pointing at the rocket. "Look!"

The rocket suddenly swerved down. As I traced the rocket with my eyes, I saw the target, a boy with short blonde hair wearing a polo shirt and jeans. I looked at Sara, who had a horrified look on her face.

"The rocket's heading towards Aaron!" Sara cried. "AARON!"

Aaron stopped, and just as he turned around, the rocket collided into the ground. There was an explosion, and we all flew back into the ground. Sara jumped up to her feet and ran forward. Through the dust and smoke, there was nothing but a large crater in the ground. Aaron was gone.

* * *

~SARALYN~

As I stared gaping at the huge crater blemishing the streets, everyone stood beside me, shock washing over their faces.

"Oh, no..." Sam said, one hand covering her mouth in shock.

"Why did the rocket go towards Aaron in the first place?" Tucker asked. I shook my head. I couldn't take my eyes off of the crater.

"Aaron..." I said, putting my head in my hands.

There was a moment of silence.

"Did someone call me?" a voice said. We whirled around.

"Aaron! You're okay!" I smiled. I studied him in disbelief. He looked as if the rocket didn't even touch him.

"What!" Danny said. "I can't even survive a hug from my dad without looking a little disheveled! You just got BLOWN UP! How is that possible?!"

Aaron looked around carefully.

"Okay, I guess I should tell you. But first off, I know you guys are half ghost." he said.

"What?!" Danny and I cried in unison.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone. Besides I knew it the moment I laid eyes on you." Aaron said, putting a hand over his heart. He turned to Danny. "And by the way, the next time you feel like glaring daggers at somebody, you might want to cool it with the glowing eyes."

Danny cowered in embarrassment. "Sorry..."

"Aaron... what _are_ you?"

"I'm..." Aaron said his voice a little low. He took another look around. "I'm magic."

"Magic?" Sam said a little too loudly. Aaron gestured her to be quiet. "Like a warlock or wizard?"

Aaron nodded. Danny began to laugh.

"Oh, come on." he said. "Are we on Punk'd or something? How do we know you're not just lying?"

Aaron smiled, casually cracking his knuckles. "Oh, I love it when people ask that question."

"Huh?"

Aaron snapped his fingers and the street light that stood next to us morphed into a giant serpent. I screamed and jumped back, jumping into Tucker's arms. Aaron chuckled, snapped his fingers again, and the serpent turned back into its street light form.

"So..." Tucker said. "I take it you're interested?"

I scowled and jumped out of his arms, taking a step away from him.

"You...you..." Sam said, flabbergasted. Her purple eyes widened.

"You really are magic." I said. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

Aaron gave me a "seriously?" look.

"Sorry." I said. "Well, welcome to the team. We need your help with protecting Wulf from these two bad ghost guys named Walker and Skulker."

"Okay, Wulf..." Danny said.

We all turned around.

"Wulf?!" I cried.

Wulf was gone.

* * *

~DANNY~

"WULF!" I cried cupping my hands over my mouth.

"Danny, calm down!" Tucker said.

"But... Wulf is gone!"

I began to pace back and forth while wringing my hands. Sara put a hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

"Danny, it's okay." she said. "We'll find Wulf. It shouldn't be too hard to find a giant ghost wolf."

I turned and looked at her. The sun was in a perfect angle, casting a golden glow on her face and absorbing into her lavender eyes that crinkled up into a smile. She looked... beautiful.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute... this is getting weird..._ I thought.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Yeah, you're right..."

"As usual." Sara said giving me a playful smile. I rolled my eyes and smiled back.

We turned around to see Aaron sitting on the ground.

* * *

~AARON~

"Aaron, what are you doing?!" Sara said, "This is no time to be sleeping!"

"I'm _not_ sleeping." I said, opening my eyes and looking up at her. "I'm meditating."

"Um... why?"

"So I can mind-travel. It's taken me a while to perfect, but I should be able to find your ghostly pet."

I heard Danny snicker. "Mind-travel?"

"Look, do you want me to help you find Wulf or not?!" I snapped. Danny shut his mouth.

I closed my eyes again, but I could still feel their eyes gawking at me.

"You know, I would concentrate better if you guys weren't STARING AT ME!" I cried, my eyes still closed. I heard the shuffling of feet and quiet whispers, but I ignored their comments.

I took deep breaths and cleared my mind.

_Come on, you big pile of ghost fur... where are you?_

All of a sudden, my head felt like it got hit by a brick. I cried out in pain and fell back.

"Aaron!" Sam said.

She whirled around and grabbed my arm to keep me from slamming my head against the broken cement. She pulled me into her arms and carefully laid my head on the ground. Everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes to a large and spacious void. The sky was dark with green swirling portals and floating doors strewn in the air.

_The Ghost Zone._ I thought. _Why am I not surprised?_

I stood up and looked up at a giant prison that was built on the gigantic floating rock I stood on. I walked right through the door and looked around.

_Now, if I was a ghost warden, where would I keep a ghost wolf?_

I didn't know the answer, so I kept looking around. I found Wulf with his wrists and neck in chains that were connected to the wall. His clothes were completely tattered, more than usual. I saw a few patches of raw skin on his arms and legs. He was slightly bleeding. Walker and Skulker were standing several feet away from Wulf, talking to each other.

"What should we do about Wulf?" Skulker asked.

"Wulf's the bait of my plan. He's to lure the ghost kids and their friends to come and save him." Walker said, "Then we capture them and let them rot in a cell."

"Are you sure about that?" Skulker said. "You don't know what you're up against. The ghost whelp is powerful, especially with that ghost girl."

"There's nothing scary about a bunch of ghost brats."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that..."

Walker chuckled and Skulker crossed his arms. Wulf let out a howl and collapsed to the ground.

* * *

My eyes shot open and I sat upright, groaning and clutching the side of my head.

"Wow. Mind-traveling: I don't recommend it." I said.

"Aaron, are you okay?" Sam asked, still kneeling beside me.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

I looked at the others and my face fell into a serious expression.

"I know where Wulf is." I said.

"Really?! Where is he?!" Danny said quickly.

"He's in the Ghost Zone." I said.

I told them my vision. Everyone had horrified looks on their faces, especially Danny, who looked as if he was about to pass out from how angry he was.

"That Walker." Danny said, clenching his fists. "I'm gonna make _him_ rot in a cell!"

"Skulker was actually against wanting to capture us?" Saralyn said, crossing her arms. "You know, something's been pretty off about that guy. I mean, he suddenly disappears, and when he comes back, he has no memory of where he went? What's going on with that guy?"

"I don't know, and I don't plan on having a heart-to-heart with that guy anytime soon. We need to help Wulf."

Sara rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Okay, let's go." Sam said.

Danny and Sara changed forms.

"Uhh, guys?" I said, pointing at myself. "Hello? Magic?"

"Oh, right." Saralyn said. "Lead the way, Wizard of Oz."

I snapped my fingers, and in the blink of an eye, we vanished.

* * *

~THIRD PERSON POV~

"Incredible!" Vlad said.

He reread the file repeatedly, making sure that single word was engraved into his brain. With each time Vlad read the file, the smile on his face grew. Rudy crossed his arms in satisfaction.

"Rudy, riddle me this: what is something that exists in everyone's life, yet is forgotten as if it never did?"

Rudy looked a little uncomfortable. "Um... I don't know, Master. What?"

Vlad sat back and held his hands together.

"The past. And you know the saying, "Those who fail history are doomed to repeat it"? Well..." Vlad let out a chuckle. "The worlds are about to receive a pop quiz. There are only three beings that have the power I seek, and all of them live in a dimension oblivious to the human world... but not anymore."

Rudy raised his eyebrow. "Where are you going with this, Vlad?"

Vlad smiled and stood up. "Pack my things, Rudy. I am going on a little trip."

* * *

~SARALYN~

We appeared at the doors of the prison. Everyone collapsed to the ground except Aaron.

"Okay, this magic thing is going to take some getting used to." I said to Aaron, who was standing up straight and brushing away dust that collected on his clothes.

"All right, so how are we going to get Wulf out of there?" Sam asked.

Danny thought about it, then smiled. He changed back into human.

"Uhh... why did you do that?" Aaron asked.

"In the ghost zone, we're the ghosts." I said.

Aaron raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

"Observe." I said.

I changed back to human and walked up to the wall. I held up my arm and stuck it through the entrance doors. It phased right through with ease.

"Impressive." Aaron said. "Anyways, Tucker, Sam, you guys stay out here and be lookouts."

"Aw, how come we have to be the look outs?!" Tucker whined.

"Do _you_ want to hang on with a bunch of ghost criminals?" Sam said.

Tucker's face flushed. "On second thought, I'll just hang out here."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Sara, Danny, you guys and I will go in and get Wulf."

"Okay." Danny and I said in unison.

We all put out hands in the middle and split up.

* * *

~SARALYN~

Danny and I followed Aaron through the ghost prison, staying invisible to avoid being caught by the guards that patrolled around.

"He's in there." Aaron said as he walked up to a door.

"Let's just get Wulf and get out of here." Danny said.

"Wait a minute." I said stopping him. "Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"Listen..."

We heard small voices in the background that got louder as it got closer. I identified them as Skulker and Walker.

"When will those twerps get here?!" Skulker said, crossing his arms.

"Patients, Skulker." Walker said. "They'll be here."

"I still don't plan on capturing them. I just want to prove to you that they can't be stopped. You don't know what you're up against!"

"Are you questioning me? Because that is against the rules. Now keep your mouth shut."

Skulker mumbled to himself and I could hear the sound of him rolling his eyes.

"See? Skulker's acting so weird..." I said. "What's up with him?"

There was a pause and I heard a chuckle from Walker.

"Looks like they've arrived." he said.

We gasped. From the other side of the door, there was a ripping sound and a loud howl. Danny's eyes widened.

"WULF!" he cried, reaching for the doorknob.

"Danny, no!" I said, grabbing his arm.

At that same moment, the door was thrown open, and we fell back against the wall. A giant shadow loomed over us.

* * *

~DANNY~

"Wulf!" I cried out.

Wulf barked happily and licked my face.

"Easy boy." I said.

"What happened?" Sara said.

Wulf spoke his "nerd" language and flexed his muscles. Sara chuckled.

"Well, all right then." Aaron said. "We have Wulf, now let's get out of here."

We turned around, and at that exact moment, another shadow, bigger than Wulf's, squeezed through the door.

"Guards! Capture the prisoner!" Walker cried.

"RUN!" Sara finally screeched.

A wave of ghost guards zoomed towards us. We ran down the hallway, Sara and I blasting guards with our ecto-rays and Wulf slashing at them with his claws.

"Stop them!" a guard cried.

"Aaron, we'd really appreciate it if you did your magic stuff and got us out of here!" I said.

"Oh, right. Hang on, guys!" Aaron said.

He shot his hand out and a portal appeared before us. We jumped through and collapsed in a dog pile inside the Fenton's ghost lab.

"Ugh, you need a bath!" Sara coughed.

"Wulf doesn't smell that bad." I said.

"I wasn't talking about Wulf! Now get off of me!"

Sara shook us off and sat up.

"Hey, where are Sam and Tucker?" I said.

"Wait for it..." Aaron said.

We heard some screams and Sam and Tucker came tumbling out of the portal onto Saralyn.

"Seriously?!" Sara cried. "Haven't you ever heard of a little word called relocation?!"

"A little warning next time for be great." Sam said, rolling onto the ground and standing up.

"I'm sorry, but I just saved your butts back there." Aaron said, crossing his arms. "A little "thank you" or some praising would be accepted.

Sam glared and him and he raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Well, mission accomplished, I guess." Tucker said.

"Could things get even more random around here?" Sam said, crossing her arms.

"Don't jinx it. Next thing we know, we'll be fighting against a giant ogre king or something." Danny said.

Everyone chuckled.


	30. Chapter 15

Chapter 16: The Week Before Christmas

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

There was a knock at the door. Danny opened it and there was Aaron.

"Hey, Aaron." we said.

"Hi." Aaron said. "Man, you guys will NEVER believe the dream I had last night!"

"What? Did you dream about being a multimillionaire with a unicorn made of gummy bears and twenty wives that all look like Paulina?" Tucker snickered.

Everyone turned and stared at Tucker.

"Because... I certainly didn't..." He chuckled nervously and cowered back into the corner.

Danny pulled out a big green and red tub.

"Decorations, check!" he said.

"Let's get decorating!" I cried, pumping my fist in the air.

After a couple of hours, the decorating was finished. We stood for a while, gazing at the amazing lights around the house.

"Wow." I said.

Multi-colored lights surrounded the fireplace and following all around the room and up the staircase. Four stockings were placed over the fireplace. From oldest to youngest, it had the Fenton's names on them.

"Nice work, guys." Danny said.

"It's pretty." Aaron said.

"We should do my house next." I said.

Blue mist erupted from mine and Danny's mouths.

"Oh, great. What now?" Danny said.

The Box Ghost appeared.

"Really?" I said, crossing my arms.

Danny and I transformed into our ghost halves and stood there, waiting.

"What?" The Box Ghost said.

"There's a routine to this: You shout some stupid box banter, we pretend to quake in our boots, but then we turn around and kick your butt and suck you into the thermos... the usual." Danny said. "Of course, we could just skip to the thermos step and be done."

"I have no witty banter for you, peasants!" the Box Ghost said. "For I have found the ultimate box which will have the world bowing before me!"

The Box Ghost held out a small purple and black box with a skull on the front.

"What, you upgraded to jewelry boxes?" Danny snickered.

"Danny, that's not a jewelry box!" Sam said. "That's Pandora's Box! How did you get that?!"

"Hello? I'm the BOX Ghost." the Box Ghost said.

The Box Ghost smiled mischievously and opened the box. Colonies of bats flew out of the box.

"He'll try to destroy Amity Park with that box!" Tucker cried.

"Who cares about that?!" Aaron said. "It took me three hours to get these lights up!"

The bats charged for us. We ran outside.

"We have to stop the Box Ghost!" I said.

"We'll need the help of Pandora, the owner of that box." Sam said. "She's the only one who knows how to stop this."

"Well, where is she?" Aaron asked.

"She's in the Ghost Zone." Sam said, pulling out a book.

"How long have you had that book?" Tucker said.

Sam glared at him. "Three years. What's your point?"

Sam handed the book to me. "You guys find Pandora. Aaron, Tucker, and I will try to keep the Box Ghost from causing any real chaos."

Danny and I nodded. We put our hands in the middle. Danny and I turned around, phased through the walls, and into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

"So, where is Pandora's castle?" Danny asked.

I opened up the book Sam gave us.

"Hmm..." I said, skimming through the book. "I can't find where it is. Let's just keep flying until-"

All of a sudden, Skulker zipped past us. Three green, fire-spewing, human-sized dragons chased after him.

"We have to help him!" I said.

"What?! Why? Since when did he do anything good for us?!" Danny said.

"The guy's been through a lot. Come on."

Danny mumbled to himself. "Fine."

We flew invisible underneath the dragons. The dragons were blowing fire out like a volcano. We flew underneath Skulker. Danny grabbed him by the collar and yanked him down. We pulled Skulker down to a small ice island.

"Uhh..." Skulker said. "I guess I should thank you..."

"No need." I said.

"Just remember. You owe us." Danny said.

* * *

~~~TUCKER'S POV~~~

"What is taking those two so long?!" Sam cried, trying to shoot the bats.

"Sam, it's only been 5 minutes! Calm down!" Aaron said.

"How can ANYONE calm down at this time?!" Sam said. "Do you NOT see what is directly in front of you?!"

"Guys, stop fighting!" I said. "We just have to keep fighting until Danny and Sara get back!"

Two R.V.s exploded from the trees. Two people came out. The first R.V. had Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. The second R.V. had another couple that I didn't know. I think it was Sara's aunt and uncle.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!" Sam said.

"Stand back, kids!" Mr. Fenton said. "We'll handle this!"

"No, there's too many, Jack!" Mrs. Fenton said. "We need all the help we can get."

"Fine," Mr. Fenton said. "but first, I get to try out my new ghost weapon!"

Mr. Fenton pressed a button and a big laser came out.

"I call it the Ghost-Destroyer-Inator!" Mr. Fenton said.

"Inator? Isn't that a little too-" I said.

"It's great, Mr. Fenton!" Sam said, covering my mouth. "Let's use it now! Right away!"

"Yes! Let's!" Mrs. Fenton said gleefully.

Mr. Fenton pressed and the Ghost-Destroyer-Inator started to charge up. A giant ball of ectoplasm formed. When it was big enough, a gigantic ecto-ray shot at the bats and the other creatures. Every creature that was touched by the ray disintegrated and disappeared.

"Wow. It actually works!" I said.

"Pardon?" Mr. Fenton said.

"I... just said that this is an awesome invention! Uh... just like every other wonderful invention you have!" I smiled nervously.

"Why, thank you!" Mr. Fenton said before he charged off with Mrs. Fenton to fight the creatures.

"Wow..." Aaron said, shaking his head. "Just... wow."

* * *

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

"You have GOT to be kidding me..." I said.

My mouth dropped as I gazed at the gigantic labyrinth in front of us.

"We have to get through this?!" I said.

"Yup." Danny said.

We stepped into the maze. "But this thing is HUGE! How will we get out?"

"It's easier than it looks. Besides, what could go wrong?"

Danny bumped into something. We looked up and saw a big purple monster with one eye on the center of his head.

"A cyclops?!" I turned towards Danny and hit him on the arm. "Really?! 'Oh, what could go wrong?!' Danny, you... you blockhead!"

"Hey!" Danny said, rubbing his arm. "Whatever, let's just get past this... thing."

"But how?" I asked.

Danny rolled his eyes. He went intangible and went through the cyclops.

"Oh..." I said. I did the same and we continued.

We passed many mythical creatures such as centaurs, Minotaurs, things like that.

We made it to the end of the maze and a giant yellow and white building appeared. We knocked on the door. A large green dog greeted us with its three heads, barking and gnashing its six rows of teeth. Danny and I screamed and jumped back. Fortunately, the dog was bounded back by a leash, but it still attempted to grab us with its paws.

"Cerberus! HEEL!" a woman's voice screeched.

Cerberus growled and stalked back into the building. Danny and I looked towards the door. A tall woman stepped out. She had a bronze breastplate and helmet on. Underneath, she had a long blue skirt and blue shirt. Her hair was purple and... flaming. She carried a staff.

"Who _dares_ to disturb Pandora?!" the woman said.

"Uh... down here?" I said softly.

Pandora looked down.

"Oh, it's you." Pandora said to Danny.

"Uh, hi, Ms. Pandora." Danny said. "Listen, the Box Ghost has gotten hold of your box."

"That blue ghost that screams "BEWARE" all the time?" Pandora said. "Oh, he has been a pain in the neck lately. Always trying to get my box and take over the world. I guess now he finally succeeded."

"How do we get your box away from him?" I asked.

"I'll take care of that." Pandora said, a small grin curling on her face.

"Okay, then. Let's go back to Amity Park." Danny said.

* * *

~~~AARON'S POV~~~

"Okay, it's almost been an hour! Where in the world are Danny and Sara?!" I cried, smacking away frogs that jumped at me. Sam was trying to collect spiders into a box and Tucker was running around being chased by ravenous snakes.

"I don't know," Sam said. "But I hope they get here, like, RIGHT NOW!"

I felt something tap on my shoulders, and I thought it was a frog. I spun around, spasmodically swinging my arm behind me, but Sara reached out and grabbed my wrist before it accidentally smacked her in the face.

"Did you miss us?" Danny asked.

"You have no idea..." I said as a frog leaped onto my head.

A tall woman adorned in armor with blue skin and purple flaming hair stepped next to Sara and Danny. Her eyes traced the Box Ghost as he flew around on a black Pegasus, unleashing evils from her box. Her hair crackled and sparked in anger and her eyes flared up.

"Hahaha! Pathetic mortals! You cannot defeat the awesome power of my EEEEEVIL box!" the Box Ghost said, riding around on a black Pegasus.

"Your box? YOUR box?!" Pandora cried.

"Oh, crud." the Box ghost said, his eyes becoming overwhelmed with fear at the sight of Pandora.

"That is MY box! You stole it from me!" Pandora said, smacking Box Ghost off the Pegasus. "And now, YOU WILL PAY!"

As Box Ghost was falling through the air, Pandora shot a fireball from her hair at him. Box Ghost took it hard and went crashing into a wall.

"I will now PLOT MY REVENGE!" Box Ghost said.

Pandora grabbed the back of Box Ghost's overalls and lifted him up to her face.

"You have an awful lot of cleaning up to do here, mister." she said. "And you have a LOT of apologizing to do. Both here and in the ghost zone."

Pandora lowered Box Ghost to our level. "I believe you begin with these children first."

"Ugh, fine." Box Ghost said. "Beware... my apology!"

"...Close enough." Pandora said and she flew off, dragging Box Ghost away with her.


	31. Chapter 16: part 1

Chapter 16: part 1:

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

"Well, looks like the Box Ghost will be pretty busy for a while." Danny said.

"In the meantime..." Sam said.

"Hey, look!" Aaron said, pointing up.

We looked up and gasped excitedly.

"It's... it's snowing!" I said, gazing at the snowflakes that fell to the ground. We watched as the snow quickly stuck to the ground, covering the area in a soft blanket of white.

"It sure is pretty." Sam said.

"Too bad it'll soon be ruined." Tucker said.

"Huh?" Sam and I said.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" the boys cried.

I grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her away, just as a snowball flew past.

"Oh, IT'S ON!" Sam cried, scooping up a snowball and hurtling it towards Tucker.

The snow kept pouring, making new snow. We already had forts, throwing snowball after snowball. I grabbed a couple of snowballs and went invisible. I snuck past and to the boy's fort. Danny was making an army of snowballs behind the fort.

"BOO!" I cried.

Danny shrieked as I pelted them with snowballs. When my ammo was empty, I turned around and made a run for it. I looked back and saw Danny charging after me. He lunged towards me and I cried out when his wrapped his arms around my waist, sending us both into the snow.

"Hey, get off me!" I cried.

He got off all right... when a giant metal claw grabbed him and tossed him aside.

"Danny!" we cried.

Connected to the claw was a big metallic eagle. It let out a shriek and lunged at me. I rolled out of the way and its talons stabbed the empty snow.

"What does it want with me?!" I said.

* * *

~~~DANNY'S POV~~~

I saw Sara as she ran and tripped on the ground. The metal eagle wrapped around her and started to lifted her up.

"Let me go!" Sara shrieked, struggling out of the bird's grasp. But it was too strong.

"Saralyn!" I cried.

I changed forms and flew after her. The eagle shifted its eyes to me. Its other claw glowed green and it smacked me with it. The impact sent me flying into the side of the building.

"Danny!" Tucker and Sam cried as they ran towards me as I changed back to human.

* * *

"Danny. Danny?" a faint voice called. "Are you okay? Wake up!"

I jolted as I opened my eyes. Sam, Tucker, and Aaron were kneeling in front of me.

"Guys... what happened?" I said, looking at them. "Why are you all hanging off the earth like bats?"

"Actually, it's you." Sam said. "You crashed into the building upside down."

I grunted as I rolled over right side up. I looked around. "Where's Sara?"

"We don't know." Tucker said. "She got taken away by that giant eagle."

"Maybe it was a ghost?" Sam asked.

"A giant metal eagle ghost?" I said. I scowled. "Why do I get the feeling that Skulker somehow has something to do with this?"

"Maybe." Sam said, offering her hand.

I winced slightly as I stood up.

"Let's get back to Fenton Works." I said.

I tried to change to my ghost form, but I couldn't.

"What the? Why can't I change?" I said, trying to change again, but failed.

Aaron crossed his arms thoughtfully. "Remember when that eagle hit you with its claw? It was all glowing green. Maybe that stunned your ghost half so you can't transform for the time being."

I growled in frustration and kicked at the snow, sending a flurry of white powder into the air.

_I'm tired of losing you, Saralyn._ I thought. _I promise this will be the last time._

I glanced at Aaron. He snapped his fingers and we disappeared.

* * *

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

"Awake, child." a robotic voice said.

I stirred and felt the adrenaline rush into my body when I took in my surroundings. I was lying on a bed that was harder than iron. I was behind metal bars, like I was in a prison cell. I jumped from the bed and ran over to the bars.

"Where am I?" I said, grasping the metal bars between my hands. "What's going on?!"

"Relax, child." the voice said.

"Who are you?" I said.

"My name is Metallica."

"Okay, Metallica. Show yourself."

I heard heavy footsteps approach me. Out of the shadows appeared the giant metal eagle from before. His wings nestled by his sides, covering the claws that snatched me away from my friends.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I said.

"I was sent by my master." Metallica said.

I studied him.

"I'm going to take a _wild_ guess. Is your master Skulker?"

"Yes. How did you know?" Metallica asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Lucky guess." I said, rolling my eyes.

A door swung open. The intense light from outside the room stung my corneas, but I could see a silhouette standing underneath the door frame.

"Ah, so you have completed your task." a deep voice said.

"Yes... master." Metallica said, turning around and bowing.

Skulker stepped forward and his eyes settled on me.

"It's nice to see that you have _some_ sense of usefulness in you." Skulker said.

"Skulker, what do you want with me?" I said, gripping the bars tighter.

"Well, it's really obvious." Skulker said. "Your head on my trophy case would look rather fine."

"You'll be stopped." I said. "Right now, Danny and my friends are planning to save me!"

Skulker chuckled. "Those whelps? Please."

"They've kicked your butt before. With the gorilla and-"

"STOP CORRECTING ME!" Skulker boomed. "Ever since you came to Amity Park, it's been nothing but confusion for me. You and the ghost kid have some kind of connection to a mysterious force more powerful than a creature like Vlad Plasmius, which is why he will stop at nothing to gain such a power. It's bad enough that he-"

Skulker stopped suddenly.

"He what?" I said cautiously. "What has Vlad been up to?"

"Metallica!" Skulker said, ignoring my question.

"Yes, master?" Metallica stood at attention.

"Watch over the prisoner." Skulker stalked out of the room.

The door slammed behind Skulker. Metallica bowed his head and shifted his eyes over to me. I released my grip from the bars and stepped back.

_Guys, please. Hurry..._

* * *

~~~DANNY'S POV~~~

"Did you find anything?" I asked.

We were searching through the maps that my parents had collected of the Ghost Zone, trying to pinpoint some reasonable place where Sara could be.

"No." Aaron said. "Maybe we should just take a break..."

"No!" I cried. "Keep looking!"

"But Danny, there's no clue to where Sara might be." Tucker said.

"I don't care!" I said, my eyes flaring up in a ghostly green.

"Danny, calm down!" Sam said.

I swallowed the intense urge to punch a hole into the wall.

"Sorry, guys." I said. "It's just that..."

"We understand." Sam said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

Aaron skimmed through another map. He sighed in frustration and tossed the unfurled map behind him into a pile of its selfsame. "These maps are useless!"

The others thought about it.

"Actually..." I said, changing forms. "There is one map..."

"No..." Tucker said.

"You don't mean..." Sam said.

"That's right." I said.

I walked up to a machine and pushed a button. A figure of a purple map with a skull on it appeared.

"What's that?" Aaron asked.

"This is the Infi-Map." Sam said. "This map can lead you to any realm, any door, and any DIMENSION in the entire ghost zone, past, present, and future!"

"Well, where is it?"

I took out a map and pointed to an area of the map that was all snowy.

"My friend, FrostBite, is the guardian of the map." I said. "Maybe we can convince him to lend it to us."

"I don't think so..." Tucker said, shaking his head. "Remember the last time?"

"Tucker, shut up!" Sam cried, elbowing him hard in the stomach.

"So, you guys ready?" I asked.

The others nodded and piled into the Spector Speeder and we took off into the ghost zone.

* * *

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

I sighed as I sat on the uncomfortable cot. I patted the pillow, which felt like a giant rock stuffed into a piece of fabric. I heard the sound of heavy footsteps. I jumped up and walked over to the bars. Metallica appeared.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"None of your business." Metallica snapped, turning his back to me.

"Sorry." I murmured.

There was a small silence.

"Why do you listen to Skulker?" I asked.

"He is my master." Metallica said.

"But he treats you like garbage! How can you put up with that?"

Metallica sighed and shook his head.

"I must," Metallica said. "or else he might disable me."

"So..." I said. "You're going to put up with that robotic nuisance just because you're afraid?"

Metallica shook his head quickly. We heard footsteps approaching the door.

"Please," he said. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. For now."

I nodded. Skulker entered with an evil smirk on his face.

"What are you so smiley about?" I scowled.

"I have just discovered the way to destroy your life. And the ghost child, Danny Phantom."

"What are you babbling on about?"

Skulker chuckled. "Observe."

He took out a remote and pressed a button, his smile widening. A figure appeared. A female, with brown hair and...

I cried out.

_No... no, no, NO!_ I screamed in my head.

The girl... was me.

"Yes, take it all in." Skulker said. "For as you can see, I have managed to clone you. Same looks, same ghost form... however, something else..."

"What do you mean, something else?"

"Apparently, a feather DNA got mixed up in your DNA, so..."

Two feathery black wings appeared on the clone's back.

"So, you're saying, she's a ghostly angel or something?" I said. "How do you mess up something as stupid as this?"

Skulker glared at me then cleared his throat.

"Anyways," he continued. "I call it the Saralyn Clone 1, or SC1. I will use her to lure your precious little boyfriend into my hands."

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I said, gripping the bars so hard my knuckles turned white.

"SILENCE!" Skulker cried again.

He turned to the SC1. "Now, go. Fulfill your mission."

The SC1's wings disappeared and she turned into her ghost half.

"Yesss... master." she said with the same evil smile as Skulker's.

_My voice... she has my voice..._ I thought, completely stunned.

Skulker chuckled and walked away.

_Danny, be careful._ I thought. _Please..._

* * *

~~~DANNY'S POV~~~

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

Tucker looked through the map he was holding.

"We just past that old collapsed building from Rudy." he said.

Just the sound of his name made me cringe.

"How long until we get there?" I asked through the Fenton headphones.

"Not long." Tucker said. "I don't know exactly how long, but not long."

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

The hairs on my neck stood up. I stopped and turned around.

_Is someone following us?_ I thought.

"Danny, come on!" Sam cried.

"Uh..." I said. "I'll catch up with you guys later. I need to check something out." I said.

"You sure you know how to get there?" Aaron asked.

"Y-yeah." I said and I turned my speaker off.

I flew slowly in the other direction.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I called.

I picked up my flying pace.

"Danny...?" a voice called.

"Huh?" I said, turning around.

Nothing.

_Was that... Saralyn?_ I thought.

"Sara?" I called. "Sara! Where are you?!"

"Danny...?" the voice called again.

I looked and looked, but still nothing. A hand rested on my shoulder and I whirled around.

"Danny..." Saralyn said, a smile growing on her face.

"Sara!" I said, pulling her into a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Sara pulled away and wiped something that looked like a black tear. Makeup, maybe?

"How did you escape?" I asked.

Saralyn slightly hesitated.

"Well," Sara drawled, "I managed to escape my small prison and show Skulker and Metallica who's boss!"

"Metallica?" I asked, "Was that the metal eagle who took you?"

Sara hesitated. "Yes."

"Well, that doesn't matter." I said, feeling like my face will explode from my smile. "You're okay, you're safe, and Skulker can't hurt you anymore."

Saralyn nodded again.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked. "You seem kind of... stiff."

Saralyn shook her head. "Probably from that... nasty cot that they put in."

"Man, it must have been hard." I said.

As I turned around and started flying in the other direction, Saralyn cracked a sinister smile and chuckled.

"And it still is..." she hissed as she flew quickly behind.

* * *

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

"Metallica, please." I pleaded. "You have to get me out of here."

"I wish I could, but..." Metallica said.

"Please, Metallica," I said. "if you don't stand up to Skulker, his tyranny will only continue."

Metallica shook his head.

"You can't let fear run your life." I said. "How do you think I'm feeling? Your master just sent a clone of me to ruin my life and my best friend."

"But Skulker said..."

"He's _NOT_ my boyfriend!" I said, gritting my teeth.

"Sorry..." Metallica said. He puffed his chest out. "but you're right. I should stand up to Skulker."

"That's the spirit."

We heard footsteps again. Metallica turned around and took a firm stance as Skulker came into the room.

"How is the prisoner?" Skulker asked Metallica.

"Who asked you?" Metallica snarled.

Skulker tensed up. "Ex-CUSE me?!"

"That's right, I said it." Metallica said.

"How DARE you speak to me like that! I am your creator-"

"No, how dare YOU speak to ME like that!" Metallica stood over Skulker. "I have had it with you!"

Skulker's eyes exposed the mixture of fear and fury radiating from his body.

"I will NOT tolerate with you anymore!" Skulker said.

Several rockets and rays popped out. Metallica raised his massive metal wings, revealing his razor-sharp talons that could probably slice through a semi truck filled with cement.

"Bring. It. On!" Metallica said.

"Metallica, no!" I cried.

"This needs to happen." Metallica said. "I've been waiting _months_ for this."

Skulker lunged towards Metallica, but Metallica flapped his wings, sending massive gusts of winds towards Skulker. Skulker flew back into the wall. While he stood there in a daze, Metallica whipped around and used his beak to slice the lock in two. The prison door swung open.

"You have to leave. Now!" he said.

"But what about you?" I asked.

"I'll be okay." Metallica said. "I have some unfinished business with Skulker."

I nodded and ran out of the room as Skulker finished collecting himself. He scowled when he saw me sprinting down the hall.

"GUARDS!" I heard Skulker bellow. "SEIZE THE PRISONER! DO NOT LET HER ESCAPE!"


	32. Chapter 16: part 2

Chapter 16: part 2:

~~~DANNY'S POV~~~

Ever since we came back with Saralyn, she's been acting a little... strange. Actually, strange is sugarcoating it. Sara's been downright weird, bizarre, wacko. Just very... un-Sara-ish.

"Sara, you sure you're okay?" I asked as we walked to school.

"Duh!" she cried, thrusting her arms out to the sides of her. "I'm better than ever!"

"Uh..." I said, studying her.

_Something just... doesn't seem right._ I thought. _But, what?_

I examined what she was wearing. Today she was wearing a super-large t-shirt colored with stains and hung loosely off her body, baggy sweats and sneakers that looked puke-green.

I studied her face. Same eye color, same hair color, same features. I shook my head.

_Maybe it's a girl thing..._ I thought.

"Hey, Danny?" Saralyn said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I, uh... left my books at my house. Can you meet me somewhere tonight?"

I was slightly shocked by that. Was she asking me out?

"Uh, sure." I said slowly.

"Thanks." Saralyn smiled.

She took out a crumpled up piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled something down and gave it to me. She then turned in the other direction and bolted. I raised my eyebrow and looked that the piece of paper, which I had to squint in order for my brain to comprehend the scribbles.

_Yeah, something's TOTALLY up._ I thought.

I shook my head, stuffing the piece of paper into my pocket. I continued walking down the street.

* * *

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

I felt my heart drop into my stomach, but I shook it off and transformed to my ghost half as I ran. I moved quickly, gracefully avoiding the obstacles and the large clusters of guards that stood in my way. I declared to myself that one day I could be an epic spy or star in an action movie. I heard the sound of crashing in the prison room. I whipped around and saw Metallica lying on the ground, motionless.

"Metallica!" I cried.

I ran towards him and knelt by his side.

"Metallica! Are you okay?" I said, shaking him slightly.

"I'm fine," Metallica moaned in pain. "just... go."

"No, I'm not leaving you here!"

"Oh, look." Skulker said, standing a few feet away from us. "Looks like the ghost whelp has found a new crush."

"What?! He's a bird!" I said. I turned to Metallica. "No offense."

"None taken." Metallica said, glaring daggers at Skulker.

Skulker stepped towards us and a fully loaded rocket launcher emerged from his armor.

"Get back!" I said, standing in front of Metallica. I extended my hand forward as it started glowing with ectoplasm. "Not one more move."

Skulker chuckled. "You think that your puny little ghost ray is a match against me?"

I glanced up at the ceiling and noticed a giant chandelier hanging. I smiled.

"No, but this will." I said.

I shot my hand up and a ghost ray shot from my hand to the chandelier. The ray sliced through the chain and the chandelier came down. It landed on Skulker, smashing him to the ground and knocking him out instantly.

"Yes, it worked!" I cried, pumping my fist in the air. I turned back to Metallica. "Do you think you can stand?"

Metallica struggled to stand, but I could hear the gears in him failing. "No."

"Here, give me your wing." I said, offering my hand.

Metallica obeyed. I grabbed his other wing and lifted us into the air. For a giant metal bird, he was really light.

"Alright, let's go." I said.

I flew through many doors, Metallica guiding me of how to get out.

"You okay?" Metallica asked.

"No, I'm not!" I snapped. "There's an evil clone of me roaming through Amity Park and my friends think it's me! What am I going to do?!"

"Okay, first off, calm down." Metallica said. "I'm pretty sure we'll think of something to get rid of the SC1."

"You sure?"

"Of course, I mean, I helped make the clone."

"WHAT?!" I screeched.

"That's not the point!" Metallica said. "The SC1 couldn't have done much damage. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?"

The worst would happen tonight.

* * *

~~~DANNY'S POV~~~

"Hey, watch it, Jazz! Ow!" I cried as my sister shoved a brush through my hair.

"How can I?!" She cried. "I mean, my little brother is going on his FIRST DATE!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?! It's not a date!" I said, swatting the brush out of her hand. "I'm just meeting with my friend."

"Who just so HAPPENS to be a girl, and it's just you two. ALONE..." Jazz said with a smirk.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

But still, I couldn't help but think.

_Am I REALLY going on a date with Saralyn?_ I thought. _I mean, we're just friends hanging out. She is my best friend, but..._

"So, we need to talk about what you should wear." Jazz said, interrupting my thoughts.

I huffed a frustrated breath from my nose, but I felt a light bulb go off in my head.

"Hey, Jazz..." I said. "Why don't I pick something out and you critique it for me?"

"Okay." She said giddily.

She skipped out of the room, probably eager to tell mom and dad. And I was right.

Five seconds later... "DANNY!" my parents cried, bursting into my room. Jazz strolled in after them.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going on a date with someone?!" Mom cried.

"Mom, like I told Jazz, I'm just hanging out with a friend."

"Who just so HAPPENS to be a GIRL..." Dad said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's just the two of us. ALONE." I said, mocking Jazz.

"Well," my mother said, shaking her head. "if you need anything, just let us know. I want your... GET-TOGETHER with your... uh, friend, to be perfect."

"Mooom!" I groaned.

"I didn't say that, but if you say so, then that's that. Whatever you say." she said, winking at my dad.

I buried my face in my hand and pointed at the door. "Just... go."

My parents looked at each other.

Jazz placed her hands on her hips. "Danny, you're so frustrating." she said.

"_I'M_ frustrating?!" I said. "How could you like a brush made of porcupine quills scraped against your head?!"

I turned around and crossed my arms as the door closed. I took a deep breath and changed into my ghost form. I phased through my wall and welcomed the cold wind that pricked my skin. My body shivered with the cold, but also from nerves. I reached into my pocket and took out the piece of paper Sara gave me. I read it, then raised my eyebrow.

_The address is... an alley?_ I thought.

I stopped about a block away from the place and changed forms. I entered the alley, but there wasn't anyone else.

"Danny?" A voice said.

I turned around and Saralyn was approaching me.

"Hey." I said, noticing my voice cracked. I clear my throat. "You look... nice."

She was wearing a red skater dress with three-quarter sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. Her eyes were striking in the moonlight and her hair fell softly on her shoulders.

Saralyn blushed. "Thanks."

There was a small silence.

"So..." I said. "Why did you ask me to come?"

"Well..." Sara said, scratching her head. "There's been something I wanted to do..."

I raised my eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how we've been friends for a while..." she said shyly, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Yeah..." my voice cracked again.

Saralyn turned around quickly.

"Nevermind, this is silly." she said.

"You okay?" I asked. "Just tell me."

Saralyn took a couple of deep breaths. She turned around.

"I like you. A lot."

I swallowed the strange urge to throw up. _What? She likes me?_

"Wow." I said, my ears growing hot. "That was sure unexpected..."

Saralyn blushed more and stepped closer to me.

"There's something I've wanted to do ever since I met you." she said, stepping even closer to me.

She leaned in and butterflies erupted from my stomach like a volcano. But still, I leaned in too.

"DANNY!" a voice screeched.

A ghost ray shot out and hit Saralyn, knocking her into a heap of trash cans.

"What the?!" I cried.

I changed forms. I whirled around and froze.

_What in the...?!_

I shook my head to see if I was hallucinating, but what was in front of me was real. Her brown hair now white, her playful lavender eyes now neon green and hard, full of horror and rage. Standing next to a giant metal eagle.

It was Saralyn.

* * *

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

"Th-th... there's TWO OF YOU?!" Danny screamed.

"No, Danny." I said, shaking my head. "I'm the real Saralyn. That one's a clone!"

"No, I'm the real Saralyn!" the SC1 said. "It's obvious she's the clone!"

Danny looked back and forth at me and the SC1. He turned and charged at me.

"Huh?!" I cried.

I dodged as Danny threw a punch at me.

"Danny, it's me!" I cried.

"Nice try!" he said.

"Danny..."

Danny lunged at me again, but I dodged it. He quickly turned around and grabbed my arms.

"Hey, let go!" I cried.

"You leave Sara alone!" Danny said.

"I AM Sara!" I said. I felt tears fill my eyes. How could he not know it's me? My tears grew hot with anger. "That does it!"

I lurched forward and Danny flew over my body and flipped onto his back. He gasped as the wind knocked out of him. My eyes glowed and I shot my hand out and Danny lifted into the air. I thrust my arm forward and Danny went crashing into the wall. He slid into a garbage can. I turned around and glared at the SC1, who was picking a rotten banana peel off her shoulder. She smirked at me.

"What's the matter?" she said. "Did I strike a nerve? Seems more like a thousand."

An orange tabby cat strutted to my side and uttered a soft mew. It dawned on me. Skulker's too stupid to create a perfect copy of me.

"Sorry, Mr. Cat." I said.

I stretched out my hand and lifted the cat into the air. It yelped as I shot it towards the SC1, slamming into her face.

"Hey! Get this off me!" she cried as she tried to rip the frantic feline off of her face.

"Come on..." I muttered. I moved my hand in a windshield wiper motion, rubbing the cat more in her face.

Suddenly, a force slammed into me. The tabby cat landed on the ground and scurried out of the alley. I hit the asphalt with a strained "OOF!" and I felt hands pin me to the ground.

"Danny, get off me!" I cried. "I'm the real Saralyn! You've got to believe me!"

"If you think I'm a fool-!" Danny said.

"Ah... ahhh..." a voice stifled.

"Danny, look!"

Danny lifted his head. The SC1 stood there with her face scrunched up and she staggered back.

"Aaah... ACHOOO!"

There was a strong gust of wind, and I took the opportunity to throw Danny away me. A pair of black wings appeared of the SC1's back and she gasped. Her eyes found me and she growled. I sat up and leaned against the wall, trying to catch my breath. The SC1 picked up her wings and took off into the air.

"So long, losers!" she said.

"Get back here!" Metallica screeched.

He picked up his wings and flew after her.

"Metallica, no!" I cried.

I was too exhausted to do anything but watch Metallica disappear.

"Sara..." Danny said.

He walked over to me and offered his hand. I stared at his outstretched hand then up at him. My exhaustion bubbled into anger and I found the strength to stand up by myself. I glared at Danny one more time before turning and walking away, out of the alley and down the street.

* * *

~~~DANNY'S POV~~~

I kicked myself repeatedly on the way home.

_I'm the world's stupidest jerk. I can't believe I mistook Sara for the SC1._

I huffed out an angry sigh. I looked up at the sky. It was perfectly clear, not one sign of a cloud in sight. The moon and the stars blinked in radiance, like they were dancing together. I sighed again.

A chilly wind blew. I didn't care. My whole body felt numb.

All of a sudden, a light flashed before me. I hovered my hand over my eyes and squinted. When the light subsided, I flinched when I saw a girl standing in front of me. Her back was turned to me as she looked up at the sky. She wore a fitted brown leather racerback tank top with black halter straps, black leather pants, and knee-high combat boots with multiple buckles down the side. Her longhair was back in a braid that laid over her shoulder and reached down to her ribcage, but the freaky thing was it was _rainbow-colored_, like a unicorn threw up on her head.

"Um... can I help you?" I said.

The girl turned around and stared at me with eyes just as freaky as her hair: two different colors, one white, one gold. She stepped towards me and stood on her tiptoes, examining my face at an uncomfortably close distance.

"Uh..." I said, leaning away from her. "Ever heard of personal space?"

An annoyed expression grew on her face. She stepped back and walked around me, examining me from head to toe. When we were face to face again, she reached up and tugged on my hair.

"Ow!" My cries didn't seem to faze her as she reached her hands out and grabbed my cheeks. I grabbed her hands and pried them away. "Hey, what's your deal?!"

The girl wrenched her hands from my grip with ease, offended by the act of me touching her.

"Strong, but stubborn with the brain of a bull." she said, shaking her head. "But no matter. Your heart is pure."

"Um... thanks... and hey!" I said.

The girl grabbed my hand and held it in hers.

"The second Hero." she said. She scoffed. "With female issues. Typical boy behavior. What it is, I don't care, you must fix things with Saralyn. Your destiny is coming."

"My what? How do you know Sara's name?" I said.

The girl let go of my hand and backed away. She thrust her hand out and a ball of glowing green power formed in front of me. I reached out to touch it when it suddenly shot towards me and absorbed into my chest. I clutched my heart and staggered back.

"You're welcome, Daniel Fenton." the girl said.

"How do you-" I looked up, but the girl was gone.

I stood up straight and glanced down at my body. Nothing seemed to be different, but that was unpleasant enough to not leave something behind. What did she do to me?

She said I needed to fix things with Saralyn. I mean, even if I didn't meet her, of course I would still do that.

* * *

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

When I flew my window, I flopped onto my bed and sighed.

"So, how was your date?" a voice said.

I cried out as I sat up straight. Carmen leaned against the door with her arms crossed.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"The date you had with Danny!" she said. "Duh!"

"Date?" I said. "I didn't go on a date with him."

"Oh, okay..." Carmen said, winking at me. "Sure..."

I shook my head. I seriously didn't know what she was talking about...

_Maybe..._ I thought.

My eyes widened.

_Did the SC1 ask Danny out? Oh man. I mean, she was my CLONE! Same face, same body, same style... SAME FEELINGS! Oh, no! Did the SC1 tell Danny of my feelings for him?!_

"Sara?" Carmen said, poking me in the side. "You okay?"

"Huh?" I jolted. "Uh... y-yeah..."

Carmen stared at me, and it was obviously she could see right through me.

"What happened?"

I let out a big sigh. Then, I told her. About getting kidnapped, Metallica letting me out, and the SC1 Skulker created from me that almost kissed Danny.

Saying that made me want to throw up. When I finished, Carmen was silent with wide eyes.

"Wow..." Carmen said. "The craziest thing I've done today is burn a few of my popcorn kernels in the microwave."

"Carmen!" I cried.

"Sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood." Carmen said, holding her hands up.

I rested my face in my hands.

"You should have seen the look on his face. He didn't believe me when I was telling the truth. What am I gonna do?" I said.

"Give it time. You know how boys can be." Carmen said.

"Oh, and you do?" I said, flashing her a teasing grin.

Carmen gave me a shove.

"You know what I mean. Everything's going to be fine. Trust me."

Carmen walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. I crossed my arms and buried my head in my pillow.


	33. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

The next morning, I pretended to be sick so Aunt Becca would let me stay home. I laid my arm over my eyes as Aunt Becca came into my room.

"I'm heading off to work. Are you going to be all right by yourself?" she said.

"Yes, Auntie." I said.

Aunt Becca kissed my forehead and closed the door behind her. I laid there in silence until I heard the sound of her car's engine revving up. I sat up and threw the covers off my body and jumped out of bed. I walked downstairs as the doorbell rang. I went and opened the door, but no one was there.

_Probably just some hooligans and their shenanigans..._ I thought.

I closed the door behind me, turned around, and paused.

_Oh, man, I'm sounding like an old person!_

I groaned and made my way into the living room, where I heard a voice. I strained my ears against the air. A chuckle. A scowled formed on my face.

"Daniel Mary Fenton!" I said. "Show yourself!"

Danny appeared on my couch and let out a gut-busting laugh.

"Okay, first things first, that's not my middle name." Danny said through his laughter.

I growled and threw a pillow at him, but he reached out and caught it. I crossed my arms.

"Why are you here?" I said.

"You were gone today from school." Danny said, laying on the couch and tossing the pillow up in the air and catching it. He looked at me upside-down. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine."

Danny raised his eyebrow at me.

"So, why were you gone today?" he said.

"I don't have to share that information with you." I said.

"The FBI's not gonna come busting in if you tell me. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You keep saying that. I don't think it means what you think it means." Danny stood up and approached me. "I know why you're upset. Because of last night with the SC1."

My arms tightened across my chest. Danny mimicked my pose.

"I'm sorry." he said.

Danny handed me the couch pillow. I held it in my hands for a few moments before whacking him in the head with it.

"Hey-!" he cried.

I handed the pillow back to him with a playful smile.

"Now we're even." I said. "I'll see you later."

"Wait, but I-"

I pushed Danny towards the door.

"Do you want me to tell everyone your middle name is Mary?" I said.

"Ouch. Someone's still grumpy." Danny said, a silly grin on his face. "Fine, fine. See you later."

I closed the door behind him, leaned against it, and let out a frustrated breath through my nostrils.

Why does the life of a 15-year-old half ghost have to be _so hard_?

* * *

~THIRD PERSON POV~

"Oi! You get back here now!" a voice cried.

Vlad and Rudy made a wild dash across the plain of snow. Behind them, a dozen Far Frozen warriors chased after them, chucking spears, ice, and rocks at them. Vlad pulled out the Infi-Map and opened it.

"Are you sure this will get us where we need to go, sir?" Rudy said.

"Of course!" Vlad said. His hungry red eyes sparkled as symbols popped up on the scroll. "And those ice-for-brains rodents thought they could get in my way."

Rudy looked uncomfortable. "Where to now, sir?"

Vlad and Rudy stood at the end of the snowy plateau. The Infi-Map began to glow green. Vlad chuckled.

"O, powerful map of the universe..." Vlad said. "Take me to my destiny."

A green portal opened in front of them. The green subsided, revealing tall skyscrapers and stores crowded together and stacked on top of one another. The sidewalks had tens of thousands of people shuffling in a zombified manner to their destinations and the streets plugged up with blaring horns and taxis that blurred together into a giant, yellow blob.

Vlad smiled to himself.

"New York City?" Rudy said. "Why are we going there?"

Vlad was oblivious to the cries of the Far Frozen that grew ever closer to them. He approached the portal.

"An... old friend lives here. He must be expecting me by now."

Vlad and Rudy jumped into the portal, closing just as the Far Frozen warriors caught up with them. As they murmured among themselves, Frostbite pushed himself through the group to the front. He scowled.

"Vlad Plasmius..." he said to himself. "What in the world are you up to?"


	34. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

It took some major strength not to blast my alarm clock to pieces this morning. I literally rolled out of bed and banging against the floor seemed to wake me up a little. I got ready and headed out the door, kissing my aunt and uncle good morning.

"Hey, Sara!" a voice called.

I turned around and smiled. "Hey, Danny!"

"So, I see you're actually fine now." Danny teased.

I rolled my eyes. When we arrived at the school, the people hanging out in the front were staring our way.

"Why are people looking over here?" I said.

Danny turned his head. "I don't see anything."

"Are they looking at us?"

Danny shrugged. "I don't know."

We continued walking, trying to ignore the whispers of the others as their eyes traced us. When the doors opened, everyone in the hallways turned and stared at us. The air was quiet with whispers.

"Uh..." I said, glancing at Danny, "...did somebody die or something?"

"I... don't know." Danny said.

As we walked, everyone was whispering.

_What's going on?  
_

Tucker and Sam approached us with teasing looks on their faces.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked.

"Like you guys don't know..." Tucker said.

"Huh?"

"Everyone's talking about it!" Sam said.

"Talking about what?" Danny said.

"When were you going to tell us?!" Tucker said.

"Tell you about what?!" I cried.

Tucker and Sam glanced at each other.

"About you two dating!" Sam said. She actually looked excited. "Duh!"

Danny and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

~DANNY~

"What do you mean we're... dating?!" Saralyn cried.

"It's all over school!" Sam said.

"It's not true!" I said, crossing my arms. "It's OBVIOUSLY just a rumor."

"But WHO would spread something like that?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know," Saralyn said, clenching her fists. "but we're gonna find out!"

"I know who it is." a voice said.

We turned around. It was Aaron, standing a few feet away from us.

"You know?!" Sam said.

"Yeah, I just said that..." Aaron said, rolling his eyes.

"So? Who did it?" Saralyn asked.

"Why tell you when I can show you..." Aaron said.

Aaron looked around to make sure no one was around before snapping his fingers. A mini T.V. appeared in his hands. He turned it on and the screen panned to City Hall. It showed Vlad, giving a speech.

* * *

~TPPOV~

"Citizens of Amity Park!" Vlad exclaimed into the microphones on his podium. "Lately, you may see that Valentine's Day has come early this year. For you see, there have been many sightings of, how you say, young lovebirds around the town."

The crowd rippled with skeptical murmurs.

"I can see you are all a bit in disbelief: 'Valentine's Day is over-exaggerated!' you may say. 'There's no such thing as love in the youth of today!' Well..." Vlad said, and a mysterious smile curled on his face. "I have your proof right here."

He pulled out a remote and pressed a button. A large T.V. hovered down behind him and hummed. The picture came clear. It showed two people, a boy and a girl, sitting on a hill, talking.

Everyone's jaw dropped. It was Sara and Danny.

"Yes, yes, as you can see," Vlad continued. "love is definitely in the air. Especially for Danny Fenton and Saralyn Matthews!"

* * *

~SARALYN~

"VLAD'S the one who spread the rumor?!" I cried.

"More like he totally _spied_ on us!" Danny said. "This takes his fruitloopiness to a whole new level!"

"Man, oh, man, just wait until I get my hands on him!" I said, clenching my fists. "How could he do something like this?! Now the entire town thinks we're...!"

I stopped.

_Everyone thinks we're dating..._ I thought. _It's like one of those movies I've seen. If we pretended we were dating... it could eventually become something real!_

"Sara?" Danny said, waving his hand in front of my face. "Are you okay? Why are you smiling?"

My hand trailed up to my mouth, which was curled up into a smile.

"Huh?" I said. Then I blushed. "Oh, nothing."

"Anyways..." Aaron said as the T.V. dissolved away. "What are we going to do to make this rumor go away?"

"We're going to go to Vlad and make him tell the town that we're not dating!" Danny said.

Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you've stood there smiling this entire time." Sam said, crossing her arms. She had a smile on her face that indicated she could see right through me. "Anything you want to share with us?"

"Uh... I'm just thinking about...uhh... DINOSAURS!" I blurted out. "I mean, they're so BIG, and VICIOUS! And they're like, _ROOAAAARRR_!"

Everyone stared at me strangely. My cheeks flared red. The hallways blared with the sound of the first hour bell, making the term "saved by the bell" suddenly make sense, and I turned around and speed-walked down the hall.

* * *

~TPPOV~

A smile formed on Vlad's face came through the air and returned to him.

_I believe that will keep Daniel and his friends busy._ _I don't need those wretched juveniles getting in the way of my plans. _He thought._ The goddess has already come in contact with one of them. Could she have visited any of the others? Who knows what she's bestowed upon them?  
_

Vlad's smile drooped into a scowl.

_That power should belong to me. She's wasting it. I must find her before her guardians are assembled.  
_

* * *

~SAM~

I was in science while the teacher was droning on and on about elements in the elements table or something. I leaned over to Saralyn, who was sitting next to me.

"So, I'm guessing you don't seem angry about this little rumor." I teased.

Saralyn lightly shoved me away. "Maybe. I don't know."

I leaned over to the table where Danny was sitting.

"So, what do you think about the rumor?" I asked.

"I think it's crazy." Danny said.

"Uh... really?"

"It's so like Vlad to do something like that." Danny said. "What's even more confusing is people actually believe that Sara and I could be dating."

"Danny, don't you ever think about how that could make sense?"

"Please. You'd have to be crazy to think that I would ever want to have a relationship with Sara like that. She's... too good a friend."

I scowled. "So that's it?"

"Uh... yeah... What's wrong with it?"

I ignored him. I sat up straight.

"So, what did he say?" she asked. She wrung her hands nervously and her eyes sparkled with excitement.

I'd be the one to extinguish it.

I took a deep breath and told her what Danny said. Her face turned from hopeful to horror. She glanced at Danny, then back at me. I could see the tears fill her eyes. Saralyn slowly stood up, and walked quickly out of the room, ignoring the prodding questions of the teacher. She walked through the door quietly, and the door slammed, causing everyone to jump.

"Is she okay?" Danny asked.

I answered with a glare and turned back to the teacher. When she turned around to write on the board. I raised my fist and punched Danny in the arm.

* * *

I sneaked out of the room during the free time we got to get homework done (like I'd use that wisely). I must say, the hallways were kind of creepy when they were empty. I heard a faint sniffling sound. I followed it to the janitor's closet and tapped on the door lightly.

"Sara?" I said. "It's me, Sam. Are you okay?"

"Go away." Sara said.

"Please, let me in." I pleaded.

It was silent for a while. Sara threw the door open and collapsed into my arms, letting out heaving sobs.

"It's okay." I said, awkwardly patting her back.

"How can he say something like that?!" Sara cried.

We heard footsteps. We turned around and saw Danny and Tucker, looking at us.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Tucker asked.

Danny stepped forward and Sara's eyes hardened.

"Sara, have you been crying?" he asked. "Is everything okay?"

Sara looked at the ground. The air grew intense from the silence. Danny approached Sara. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

After a millisecond of feeling his touch, Saralyn's face distort into a dark scowl. She lifted her head, revealing two neon green eyes that glowed with anger. She grabbed Danny's arm and flipped him over and onto his back. Danny wheezed out a "OOF" as his back slammed against the tiled floor. He scrambled onto his feet.

"Saralyn! Stop!" I cried out.

"What's gotten into you?!" Danny said.

My voice couldn't penetrate. The sound of his clueless voice only intensified her rage. Sara grunted in frustration and shot her hand out as a ghost ray zoomed towards Danny. It nailed him in the stomach and he went flying. He landed against the lockers on his side. He groaned, pushing his upper body up.

"Saralyn, stop!" I cried.

I reached out to grab her arm, but Aaron held me back.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" I said.

"I'm not gonna let yourself get killed!" Aaron said.

"You're the magical one! Stop her!"

"I can't." Aaron looked at Sara with a troubled expression. "This is beyond even Sara's control."

"What are you talking about?" Tucker said.

As I looked at Saralyn, I noticed what Aaron was talking about. Her eyes were different. From the deathly neon green of her ghost eyes, they now displayed two different colors: one gold, one white.

"What's going on with Sara?" I said.

"This is bad..." Aaron said. "It can't be..."

"How about you stop conversing and HELP ME?!" Danny said. "Saralyn, you've gotta calm down! What's wrong with you?!"

Sara's face was as hard as stone. She grit her teeth and raised her hands together. A ball of light blue power form in between her hands. Her hair began to change as well. The tips of her hair changed color.

I was wrong. It was changing _multiple_ colors: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. The ends of her hair had changed from brown to the colors of the rainbow in a matter of seconds.

And my parents thought it was absurd when I dyed my hair black.

The power in the magical ball pulsed intensely, and I felt if I looked at it a few seconds more I would disintegrate. Danny's eyes widened as the ball reached maximum capacity.

With a scream, Sara threw it.

"Danny!" Tucker and I cried.

Danny shielded his head with his arms and braced himself. The ball exploded, creating a thick layer of smoke in the air.

Saralyn blinked rapidly and her eyes went back to their lavender color. She watched the smoke rise and reality struck her. Tears filled her eyes and she pressed her hands against her heart. A sob escaped her.

"What have I done?" she whimpered.

She turned and sprinted down the hallway, eventually changing into her ghost half and flying out of the school.

"Danny!" I said as the smoke began to clear.


	35. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

~~~SAM'S POV~~~

"Danny!" I cried, running into the thick smoke. "Danny, where are you?!"

I coughed as the smoke entered my lungs. I covered my mouth with my arm in hopes to filter it out. Corpses and skeletons have been a fascination of mine, but was I ready to see the burning remnants of my best friend?

The smoke cleared and I gasped.

Danny still laid on the ground, curled up in a ball and trembling. A large, thick green shield created a three feet radius around him. I reached out and laid my hand against the shield. A shock of frisson traveled down my spine.

Whatever this is, Danny's ghost powers didn't produce it.

"Danny!" I said, placing both hands on the mysterious shield. "Danny, it's me, Sam!"

Danny slowly looked up and shrunk against the wall when he saw the shield.

I reeled back when I saw his eyes. They were the same colors as Saralyn's when she attacked him: one white and one gold.

Whatever power compelled Saralyn, the same saved Danny.

"What... what's doing this?" Danny said.

"I think... you." Aaron said, his face paling.

Danny took some shaky breaths and the shield melted away into the ground. He blinked a few times and his irises restored to their baby blue state.

"Danny, are you okay?" I said, offering him my hand.

"Okay, that's it! I'm going back to class!" Tucker said, taking off down the hallway.

"Uh... I'll go and make sure he doesn't have a panic attack." Aaron said, following Tucker. "Good luck."

Danny winced and gripped his side.

"Why?" he said. "What made Sara act like that?"

I set my jaw and turned to him.

"Are you kidding me?" I said. "You don't have even the _foggiest_ idea of what ticked her off?"

"No... what?"

I growled and smacked Danny in the arm. Danny yelped and clutched his arm.

"Hello?!" I cried. "Gosh, Danny, I swear you are the most clueless boy _on earth_! You are too oblivious to see that Sara loves you!"

An eerie silence fell around us. I winced and covered my mouth with my hand.

"...What?" Danny whispered.

I cleared my throat.

"It's true." I said. "Saralyn loves you."

Danny's eyes widened as realization punched him in the stomach. He buried his face in his hands and collapsed against the lockers.

"Oh no..." he groaned. "And I... I hurt her. I broke her heart."

"Yes. Yes, you did." I said. "But I know how you can fix it."

"Really? How?"

"Tell her you love her too."

Danny's head snapped up. He opened his mouth to defend himself, but I crossed my arms and stared at him. His facade crumbled and he stared at the ground.

"Do you really think you're gonna find another Saralyn?" I said. "You've got to fix things with her. If you don't, who knows if you'll ever have a future together?"

"A future..." Danny said.

He looked up again, looking alarmed, and grabbed my shoulders.

"Wait a minute! What's another word for future?!" he said.

"What? Have you totally lost it?" I said.

"Just answer my question!"

"Um... fate? The time to come? Destiny?"

Danny looked away. "Destiny..."

His eyes lit up, showing flashes of determination. But the biggest thing I found in them was a deep affection, a yearning. Something about that seemed familiar. He smiled and dropped his hands back to his sides.

"Thanks, Sam." he said. He turned away from me. "I gotta go. I've got a destiny to find."

"Hold up, mister." I said, planting my hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, but you can't just walk out of the school."

Danny huffed an impatient breath. "Fine. After school." he grumbled.

He turned around and power walked down the hallway, passing by Aaron.

"Did everything work out?" Aaron said.

I watched Danny disappear down the hall with a flabbergasted look on my face.

"I think so..." I said. "What is the _world_ was he talking about?"

* * *

~SARALYN~

I phased through the wall of my bedroom and collapsed at the side of my bed. I buried my face in the blankets and let out a flurry of heaving sobs.

_What have I done?_ I thought. _I killed Danny. I killed him... I'm a monster._

"...Saralyn?" a voice called.

I gasped as the door opened. Aunt Rebecca poked her head in.

"Aunt Rebecca?" I said. "What are you doing home?"

"What are _you_ doing home? Second hour just started. You should be in school." Aunt Becca said. She studied my face and hers drooped with concern. "Sara, what's wrong? What happened?"

I shook my head in despair.

"Sara..." Aunt Becca said, kneeling beside me. "There's something you need to know."

"What?" I asked.

"Well, we got a letter from your parents." Aunt Becca said. "They're coming back today."

"So?" I said bitterly.

"They're on their way here." She bit her lip, hesitating to internally question herself if now was a good time to share the news. "They're taking you home."

"_WHAT?!_"

"Your parents vacation trip ended early. There was some nasty weather reports around the Bahamas. They left this morning and they'll be here in a few hours."

I couldn't hold it in. I covered my mouth with my hands and let out a sob. Aunt Becca collected me into her arms and stroked my hair.

_What am I going to do? I'm losing everything... My friends, my aunt and uncle... Danny..._

I stopped myself. My insides felt like they were in a compactor, filling my soul with bitter remorse.

_Get over yourself! He didn't care about you! I... I never did either. I don't love him. I never did!_

I peeled myself away from my aunt and stood up to look in the mirror. My face contorted into an array of sadness, blotchy, red skin, and puffy, wet eyes.

_Then why do I still feel this way?_

I wiped my eyes with my hands and turned around, putting on a brave face.

"Doesn't Carmen know?" I said.

"Yes." Becca said. "I called her earlier today. I gave her permission to come home at lunch."

I nodded. I took a deep breath, and I was certain that I was all cried out. For the first time in my life, I felt at peace with myself.

That is... I think it was peace...

"Oh, that's right, I almost forgot." Becca said. She hoisted herself up to her feet and pulled out a small card. "I found this birthday card underneath the dining room table. I guess it slipped underneath there and you didn't notice it."

I took the card from her and studied it. This wasn't the card I got from Sam, Tucker, and Carmen.

I gulped and put it in my back pocket.

* * *

When Carmen came home, the four of us worked together to get things packed. Carmen and I carried our luggage downstairs to the front door. We waited patiently on the couch in the living room. Minutes felt like sixty-second eternities as we listened to the haunting tick of the clock. We heard the HONK! of a car. We glanced at each other before running to the door. There, standing by a small maroon car, was my mom and dad. They stood with wide smiles and glistening eyes.

"Mom!" I cried.

"Dad!" Carmen cried.

We ran over and plunged into their open arms. My mom's caramel hair fell into my face, tickling my cheeks. Carmen and I both resemble our mother when it comes to physical appearance, but personality-wise, we are definitely the spawn of our father. My mother pulled away, looking at us with her deep, green eyes that were wet with tears of joy. My dad had short, black hair, and brown eyes. They both wore casual clothing, a nice break from the suit-and-tie wardrobe they often wore.

"So, are you guys ready to move?" Mom asked as Dad gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Yeah!" Carmen cried.

Dad packed our things in the trunk. Carmen sat in the car, waving to Aunt Rebecca and Uncle Carl as they waved goodbye on their doorstep. My arms felt too heavy to lift them up. I looked to the Fenton's house and my eyes ached from lack of moisture.

"Sara, are you okay?" Carmen asked.

I reached back and touched an envelope that stuck out from my back pocket.

_Why should I bother? He'll never get to read it._

But still, I took a deep breath. "I'll be right back." I said.

I ran from the car towards the Fenton's house. I jumped over their fence and transformed into my ghost half. I looked up at the three-story building and flew up until I reached Danny's window. I quietly opened the window and snuck into the empty room. I scanned the room, looking for a good place to put the letter, as well as a chance to memorize every detail of this room. I slid the envelope into one of his jackets that hung from the desk chair. I walked to the bedroom door. I reached for the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

I gasped when I saw her standing there. The sight of her made my arm ache, even though the scratch had long since healed and disappeared. She stood there, looking extremely annoyed with her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently against the ground. The girl from my dream.

"What are you doing?" she said.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I said. "You're not supposed to be real! Am I dreaming again?"

The girl rolled her eyes and reached out to give my arm a hard pinch. I yelped and pulled away.

"See? You're definitely awake." she said. "Are you really going to give up on Danny? On the life that you have?"

"Why not? Danny's dead because of me!"

The girl snorted, shaking the multicolored hairs rested around her face.

"No, he's not." she said. "He's very much alive. A little shaken, I must say."

My eyes widened. "He's still alive?" I lowered my voice. "But what about the attack?"

"That power will take some getting used to. Learn it from the best. But I'm impressed with how soon it kicked in... even though its use had been for improper reasons."

"Wait a minute... _you_ did this?"

The girl curtsied with a smile and placed her hand on her hip.

"My gifts to you and Daniel. I have yet to find the others, but when I do, I will bestow my power on them as well." she said. "Hopefully they will use it for more... appropriate moments."

"_What_ are you talking about?!" I said. "Who are you, anyways?"

"Who I am is not important to you. For now, that is." the girl's expression grew serious, like when I inadvertently insulted "Muh-doo-bla Ba-mot-kus"... or whatever that place was called. "You can't leave. You need to be here with Danny."

"In case you haven't realized, he wants nothing to do with me." I said, feeling my cheeks grow red. "All I am is his partner in crime. Now if you'll excuse me..."

I turned around and stepped towards the window.

"Wait!" the girl cried.

She reached out and grabbed my hand. A choked cry echoed in the air. I turned around to see her suddenly jerk into a fit of painful spasms.

"Are... are you okay?" I said, fright filling my soul. Is she having a seizure? Am I about to watch her die?

Her heterochromatic irises were almost completely consumed with a bright light, save a small ring around the edges. She fell to her knees, grasping my hand tightly as her breath grew labored and heavy.

"Should I call 911? Are you all right?!" I said.

The air suddenly grew silent. The girl released my hand and let her arms drop to her sides. She lifted her head and stared up at me, and I watched the bright light fade, revealing her multicolored irises once again.

"I guess I mustn't interfere with destiny." she said monotonously. "Go. The chips will fall where they may."

I stepped back slowly as a shiver of fright crept down my spine. I ran to the window and phased through into the outside air. As I turned around, the room was empty again. The girl was gone. I flew to the ground and walked back to the car.

"What's up with you?" Carmen said, wiggling her eyebrows teasingly. "You looked like you've seen a ghost."

I looked down at my hands and I wondered if my eyes were tricking me into seeing the blue power course through my fingertips.

"You... don't even know the half of it." I whispered.

"Okay, ready?" Dad asked.

I took a deep breath and said, "Yes."

The car began to move forward.

I looked back at the Fentons' house and I felt a single tear fall down my cheek.

My mouth said yes, but my heart said no.


	36. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

~~~DANNY'S POV~~~

I rushed to Saralyn's house as quickly as I could. When I came up to the end of the walkway, I stopped and pondered about what I would say. Something like "I'm a total idiot. Please forgive me." I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard the sound of footsteps, and Saralyn's aunt opened the door.

"Oh, hello." she said. "You must be Danny. I'm Rebecca."

"Hello." I nodded. "Um... is Saralyn here? I really need to talk to her."

Rebecca stared at me.

"Uh... is something wrong?" I asked. "Is she not here? 'Cause I can come back later..."

"Well, I guess since it happened so soon the news didn't travel very far..." Rebecca said. "I'm sorry, Danny, but Saralyn moved back home."

I felt like Dash scrunched me into a locker.

"What?!" I cried.

I staggered backwards and nearly fell down the steps.

"Oh, dear!" Rebecca cried, trying to keep me balanced. "Are you alright? Do you need to sit down?"

"N...no..." I gasped. "I'm sorry. I got to go."

I ran away, nearly faceplanting onto the cement. I entered my room and turned on the computer. I clicked on the chat button next to Tucker's and Sam's usernames. It only took a few seconds for them to both respond.

"Hey, Danny." Sam said. She studied my face. "What's the matter?"

"It's Saralyn. She... she..."

"She what? Spit it out!"

"She moved!"

"She WHAT?!" Tucker cried.

"Saralyn moved!" I dug my nails into my hair and shook my head in despair. "No, no, no..."

"Danny..." Sam said. "I'm sorry."

The words of the mysterious girl echoed in my head.

"Was it nothing but a sham?" I said quietly. "Is destiny playing dirty tricks on me?"

"Danny? Are you okay?" Tucker said.

I lifted my head and stared at the wall. A rogue tear slipped down my cheek and I quickly turned off the computer. I wiped my eyes and went downstairs past the kitchen. Jazz sat at the table and read a book. She looked up, and when she caught my look of despair, she lowered her book and closed it.

"Are you okay, Danny?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine..." I said.

"Are you sure? You don't look like it."

"I'm fine."

"Anything you need to talk about?"

"I said I'm fine, Jazz!"

Jazz shrunk back, her eyes wide. Catching my reflection in the cabinet glass, I realized my eyes were glowing. I took a deep breath.

"I... I'm sorry, Jazz." I said quietly.

Jazz smiled softly and stood up. She walked over to me and gave me a hug. I flinched at her gesture momentarily before returning the hug. Jazz pulled away and smiled again.

"It's all right, Danny." Jazz said. "I heard about Saralyn. If you need anything, I'm here for you."

She clutched her book tightly in her crossed arms, and left the room. I stood alone in the kitchen for a minute or so before making my way downstairs into the ghost lab. When I was sure the coast was clear, I took a deep breath...

And let out a big scream.


	37. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

"Saralyn! Time to get up! First day at your old school!" my mom called from downstairs.

I slowly rolled out from under my covers and sat on my bed for a while, recollecting the recent news. I looked around at my new room, still not used to it. My big canopy bed was replaced with a simple twin-sized bed with pink and blue polka-dotted sheets and plain white pillows. The walls of my room were a light gray and pictures of my family with scattered around the walls, large spaces between each one. The one picture with my friends laid next to me on my bedside table. I felt as if I was still in the ghostly prison cell back when I was kidnapped by Skulker and Metallica. I shook my head and stood up. I dressed myself in jean shorts, my converse, and a bright yellow t-shirt. I stole a second glance at myself in the mirror and sighed.

"Good morning, sweetie." mom chirped as she put a plate of pancakes in front of me. "Did you sleep well?"

"Kind of..." I said. "I'm still getting used to this house, and you know... being here."

"Oh, honey." mom said, putting her hands on my shoulders. "Everything will be alright. You're going back to your old school. You get to see your friends again and go back to your new old life!"

As mom walked away, I muttered. "I liked my old new life better."

I ate my breakfast slowly, kissed my mom goodbye, and walked out the door. It felt so strange going back to my old school, Lincoln High. Some people who caught glance of me responded with raised eyebrows or glaze-over eyes, but no one said a word to me. I felt so alone. As I looked up at the towering building, I heard a loud scream behind me. I whirled around and running towards me was Skyler, my best friend.

"Lynnie!" she cried.

Skyler ran towards me and almost maimed me in her hug.

"I can't believe you're back!" she cried as she let go.

"Neither can I."

I've always thought that someday Skyler would become a supermodel or an actress. She's got long black hair that's perfectly perpendicular to the ground with the kind of luxurious volume girls would kill for. Her gray eyes had flecks of yellow-gold in them that grew bright at the sight of me. I must admit, even I get intimidated sometimes by her beauty.

"You're back so soon! I thought I wouldn't see you until summer." she said.

"My parents' cruise ended early." I said.

"Ooooh, I'm just so happy you're back!" Skyler pounced on me with another hug. I could hear my spine popping.

"Hey, are you girls forgetting about me?" a male voice said behind me.

I turned around and I saw my other best friend, Flynn. His red hair and amber eyes made him stand out in a crowd, almost as much as his style. Today he wore a neon green and dark blue long-sleeve shirt, khaki shorts with white suspenders hanging from his black-and-white checkered belt, and silver high top sneakers.

"Flynn!" I cried, giving him a hug. "Man, am I glad to be back..."

"Really?" Skyler questioned. "Didn't you like attending your other school for a while?"

"Do you want me to go back?"

Skyler rolled her eyes and smiled. The first class bell rang and I felt my stomach drop. I took a deep breath to prevent myself from dry heaving and stepped into the hallways.

* * *

~~~SAM'S POV~~~

Danny's symptoms of depression: paying attention and participating in Lancer's class. After the last hour of the day, I passed by Danny and grabbed his arm. I pulled him aside.

"Danny, are you sure you're okay?" I said.

"Yeah, of course." Danny said, standing up straighter and putting on a tough face.

"Danny."

Danny's shoulders slumped. He stared down at the ground.

"I'm sorry." Danny said, shaking his head slowly.

"It's okay." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, why don't we go to the Nasty Burger? Piles of meat always seem to cheer you up."

Danny shrugged.

"I guess." he mumbled.

I took Danny's hand and dragged him out of the building.

* * *

~~~SARALYN'S POV~~~

My friends decided since it was my first day back, we went to the park to have a picnic.

"So, how was your first day back?" Flynn asked.

"It was great!" I said.

The award for Biggest Lie goes to me. I hated my first day back. It wasn't the same without Sam, Aaron, Tucker, and Danny...

_Stop it. I have my old life back! My friends, my home, my school. I should be happy about it... right?_

And yet, those things I described as mine seemed so foreign to me.

"Man, did you see Reggie get hit in the face with a dodgeball by Donald?" Skyler said, snickering at the thought. "Mr. Frank makes gym class so brutal."

A smiled twitched on the corners of my face. Donald was like the Dash of Lincoln High, except the urge to dunk his head into a paint bucket wasn't as strong.

"So, what was your favorite thing about living in Amity Park?" Flynn asked.

_Uh oh.  
_

"Um..." I said hesitantly. "Well, the people there were very nice."

"Did you meet anyone... you know...?" Skyler nudged me, wiggling her eyebrows.

"What?! Of course not!" I said. "Why, did you find a mysterious someone and you're hoping we could double date?"

It was Skyler's turn this time to be uncomfortable. She let out a nervous giggle and switched her glance between me and Flynn. I laughed with her and quickly stuffed my mouth with grapes.

* * *

~THIRD PERSON POV~

"OOF!" a four-foot tall Chinese elder crashed against the wall. "Vlad, you are mad!"

Vlad smirked sarcastically. "Oh, I didn't know you took up poetry. Here's a little one I thought of: Roses are red, violets are blue, get out of my way, or I'll lay waste to you!"

Vlad shot another barrage of magenta ghost rays. The old man raised his hands and created a wall of fire that deflected the attack.

"Do not make me attack you, Vlad! You will not win!" the man said. "The goddess must not be disturbed! What could you possibly want with a sleeping deity?!"

Vlad launched a television at the man, but he dodged. Quickly, Vlad lunged and grabbed the man's throat, lifting him up and shoving him into the wall.

"I hope a certain childhood legend comes to mind. If you recall, although the goddess is sleeping, her power is still very much alive and on the move. I plan on getting that power, and no one or no thing will get in my way." Vlad said.

"The Heroes will not allow this! _I_ will not allow this!" the old man choked. "What you have in mind will bring the destruction of all the worlds! Give it up now!"

"Maybe he is right, Vlad..." Rudy said. "Are you sure this is the best way of conquering the worlds?"

"Of course it is!" Vlad snarled. "And anyone who gets in my way will be the firsts to die! Are _you_ questioning your master?!"

Rudy gulped and shook his head quickly as he bowed.

"Of course not, Master." he said. "I will stay at your side no matter the costs."

"Good..." Vlad said. He turned to the old man. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a portal to open."

With a grunt, Vlad threw the old man across the room. The sound of glass shattering pierced the air and the old man laid unconscious in a cluster of trash cans and debris. Rudy looked from the man to Vlad and gulped. Vlad brushed his hands together and smiled again. A small green light flashed on Rudy's shoulder. He pressed the light and a holographic screen popped up in between him and Vlad of one of his servants. He bowed.

"Mr. Masters, you recall a girl named Saralyn Matthews?" he said.

"Of course I do!" Vlad snarled. "Your point?"

"Her parents returned from their trip early, so she and her family moved back to their home in Timberwoods."

Vlad's eyebrows shot through the ceiling.

"_What_? Then that means the ghost children aren't as powerful. In fact, they both must be heartbroken at the separation, making them completely vulnerable..." he said. The servant nodded, bowed again, and the hologram disappeared. Vlad turned his gaze to Rudy. "This is it, Rudy! My chance to... permanently take care of the ghost children. I believe you know what to do."

Rudy's sinister grin returned. A jet pack emerged from his armored back.

"As you wish, sir."

As Rudy took off into the sky, Vlad turned towards the entrance to the back of the room.

"What is it the kids say these days...?" he said. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

~~~DANNY'S POV~~~

"Danny, I've heard your stomach growl for 15 minutes." Sam said, poking her salad around. "You have to eat something."

"Yeah, dude." Tucker said, shaking his head. "You've been way hung over this Sara issue."

My eyes glowed when they settled on Tucker.

"Am I the only one who cared about Saralyn?! You guys are acting like she never existed! She was our friend, a member of our group! _How dare you!_"

As I took a breath, my ghost sense went off.

"Hold that thought." I growled.

I ducked under the table, went ghost, and flew outside.

"BEWARE!" the Box Ghost said.

"I don't have time for YOU." I said.

I took out my thermos and suck the Box Ghost in.

"Oh, COME ON!" Box Ghost cried from the thermos.

I pressed a button and I watched the Box Ghost shoot off into the air until he was out of side.

"I will now PLOT MY REVEEEEENGE!" his voice trailed off the further he flew.

I stared at my thermos and my fingers began to tighten around the cylindrical object. I thought back to the rainbow-haired girl. I remembered vividly the scene back at school: the power that saved me from Saralyn's attack and the power that caused her to attack me in the first place. Did that shield come from the girl? Did that power come from her as well. As I thought more of this, the anger inside of me boiled until it began to overflow. I growled in frustration.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" I screamed.

I floated in silent, slowly trying to bring my breathing rate back to normal. I returned to the ground, changed into my human self, and walked back inside.

"Was there a ghost?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, nothing really important." I said, sitting back down and crossing my arms.


	38. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

~SARALYN~

The bell rang, indicating that it was lunchtime. My friends and I rushed to the cafeteria and got our food with only a small amount of battle wounds. I forgot how vicious these students get when they're hungry. After we ate, we sat at the front steps.

"So, did you guys see the sign on the wall?" Skyler asked.

"When you're trying not to get trampled by a tsunami of freshman, you don't have time to notice other things." I said.

"What sign?" Flynn said.

"The sign about the dance coming up."

"Really? A dance?"

Skyler and Flynn looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Skyler pulled out a yellow piece of paper; a flier with information for the dance.

"Everyone's talking about it!" Skyler said. "I know you just got back, but you would've heard or seen _someone_ talk about it."

"Do you guys have dates?" I said.

"Of course not!" Flynn said a little too quickly.

"Nope! Ms. Forever Alone here!" Skyler added, darting her eyes around. "What about you, Sara?"

I paused. A dance? I didn't even think about going to the dance, let alone with someone. I was still getting used to this place without Danny.

"I could go by myself." I mumbled.

I pleaded for Skyler to back me up, but she was too distracted. I watched as she and Flynn engaged in a silent facial conversation.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Skyler said finally. "Let's all go together as friends."

Flynn shrugged in defeat. "Sounds fun."

A sudden gust of wind swept through and the paper Skyler was holding ripped out of her hand into the air.

"Hey!" she cried, trying to reach out for it as the wind carried it away. "Oh, darn it! I'll just have to get another one."

* * *

~DANNY~

I laid flat on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

_Maybe I should go for a walk._

After 10 more minutes of staring at the ceiling, I got up and opened the window. I shivered as the air stung my skin.

_When did it get so cold?_

I slid on my jacket as I made my way downstairs.

"I'm going out." I called.

I opened the door and was hit by another chilling wind. I zipped up my jacket and left.

_How could it be so cold? It's the middle of April!_

I shivered and shoved my hands into my pockets. "Ow." I winced as I felt something stab my finger. I grabbed the mysterious object and pulled it out. It was a white envelope titled "Danny".

"What's this?" I said to myself.

I opened it:

**I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to leave you.**

**I love you.**

**Saralyn**

* * *

~AARON~

"So, what's been going on with Danny?" I asked Sam.

"He's been really upset since Saralyn moved." she said.

"Saralyn moved?!"

"Yes! Where were you in the last chapter?!"

She's right. Where was I?

"So, he's pretty bummed?"

"Yeah." Sam said. "It's like everything has changed since he found out that Sara loves him."

"Sara loves Danny?"

"How did you _not_ figure that out? You should've gotten some sort of clue."

"Why doesn't anyone tell me these things?"

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Do you happen to know where Sara moved to?" Sam asked me.

I thought about it, then rummaged through my coat pocket. I pulled out a yellow crumpled piece of paper.

"Maybe this will give us a hint." I said. "I found this tumbling in the wind earlier today."

When I handed her the paper, our hands touched for a split second. It felt like lightning.

_Whoa. What just happened?_

_That was weird..._ Sam thought.

Sam unraveled the piece of paper.

"It's a flier for a dance." Sam said. "All the way from Lincoln High."

"Lincoln High?" I said. "That sounds familiar."

I closed my eyes and thought.

_Lincoln High..._

An image of the school appeared in my head. I saw a girl hanging out with two other people. A girl with brown hair and lavender eyes.

_Saralyn?!_

My eyes snapped open.

"Lincoln High! That's where Sara goes to school!" I said.

"Where's that?" Sam asked.

"I think it's in Timberwoods."

"Timberwoods? Isn't that where she lived before she moved here?"

"How am I supposed to know? I didn't even know Saralyn moved."

Sam looked like she was going to pass out from excitement.

"We have to tell Danny." Sam said. "He needs to know."

* * *

~~~DANNY'S POV~~~

I slumped back into my desk chair as I clutched the piece of paper in my hands.

"Danny?" Jazz said. She saw me and raised her eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jazz." I mumbled.

Jazz tossed me the home phone. "Sam's was on the phone. She said she has something urgent to tell you, so you should call her now."

I sat up and closed the door as Jazz left the room. I called Sam.

"Danny!" Sam cried when she picked up. "You'll never believe what Aaron and I found out!"

"You'll never guess what I found." I said.

"Okay, you go first." Sam said.

"I found a letter from Saralyn." I said.

"Really?"

I looked down at the paper and swallowed a deep breath of air. "Yeah."

"I bet you miss her, huh?" Sam said.

"Yes..." I said. "Where are you going with this?"

"Aaron and I know where Saralyn is!"

"You... you do? Where is she?"

"Timberwoods." Aaron called from beside her.

"Timberwoods?" I questioned. "Didn't she live there before she moved here?"

"Told you." Sam said to Aaron. "There's a dance at Lincoln High school tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow?" I said. "But Timberwoods is so far, even if I flew as fast as I could."

"Why fly when you can use magic?" Aaron said.

A smiled stretched on my face. The first one since Saralyn left.

"Guys, looks like we're going to crash a dance!" I said.

"We'll call you later." Sam said as she hung up.

I hung up the phone and jumped to my feet with a smile.

_I thought I lost you forever, Sara. Thank goodness I was wrong._

The thought of reuniting with her made me so happy!

However, something felt wrong. I slowly walked to my door. I opened it, looked around, then closed it. I looked out my window, looked around, then closed it and shut the blinds.

Everything felt so right. So why do I get the feeling that I'm being watched?

* * *

I was walking down the street over to Sam's house so we could discuss our plans for going to the dance. I felt so excited, yet nervous. I found myself glancing behind my shoulder many times.

_What's gotten into me?!_

It suddenly hit me. _Literally_. Something slammed into my back, causing me to fly forward onto the ground. I landed hard on my side.

_Was that a semi truck or a sumo wrestler?!_

I grunted and rolled over when I suddenly was staring into dark red eyes.

"Rudy?!" I groaned.

"Yes, ghost child." Rudy said with a smirk.

"Come to get your butt whooped again?" I said.

I swiped my feet across his, causing him to fall on his back as I jumped to my feet.

"Can I pencil in your beat down for later? I have something important that I need to do!" I said.

"No, it cannot wait until later." Rudy said.

Rudy reached for my foot, but I jumped back.

"Ha, you missed!" I said, smirking.

"I never miss." Rudy said.

He pressed a button on his wrist. A box enclosed around me. My hands glowed with ectoplasmic energy, but the box sent a shock throughout the entire perimeter. I cried out in pain and fell to my hands and knees.

"Not so fun now, is it?" Rudy said with his smile on his face.

I blacked out.

* * *

~~~SAM'S POV~~~

My clock-glancing was soon reduced to checking every 3 seconds.

"Where is Danny?!" I cried.

"Relax, Sam." Aaron said, looking at a book. "I'm sure he'll be here any minute."

"You don't understand, Aaron." I said, facing him. "Danny is usually late a lot, but it's usually only by a few minutes. It's been almost an hour. Something must have happened to him."

Aaron closed the book and looked at me. I immediately glanced away, and no matter how hard I tried to look him in the eye, I couldn't.

"I'll see if I can find him." Aaron said.

I nodded. We heard the door bang open and Tucker came running in from the kitchen with a bunch of sandwiches in his hands.

"I LOVE YOUR HOUSE!" Tucker cried.

"You're disgusting." I shuddered.

"Whatever." Tucker rolled his eyes as he stuffed a bite of sandwich into his mouth. "So, where's Danny?"

"Sam thinks something's happened to him." Aaron said. "I'm gonna find him."

Aaron sat on the floor meditation style and closed his eyes.

"Do you have to do that _every_ time?" I crossed my arms.

"No, but it looks cool." Aaron opened one of his eyes and smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes. As Aaron sat, his expression grew troubled.

"I... can't find him." Aaron said after a couple of minutes.

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked, scarfing down a sandwich.

"It means that he's nowhere in this world or the Ghost Zone."

"Does that mean he's... dead?" I said. My face flushed of color.

"No. If he were dead, I would be able to find his body."

"Then... where did he go?" Tucker said.

* * *

~THIRD PERSON POV~

Rudy landed on the outskirts of Amity Park. Danny was deeply unconscious and draped over Rudy's shoulder. He pressed a button on his chest plate and activated the holographic communicator. Vlad stood before him, tapping his foot impatiently in the air.

"Master, I have him." Rudy said. "What now?"

"Dispose of him!" Vlad said. "Use your brains for once, if you have any. Once you are done, report back to my mansion. I will return soon. _Do not_ disappoint me."

"Yes, sir."

Hologram Vlad vanished and Rudy gulped. He held Danny up in the air by his shirt collar and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a time medallion, a prized possession of Clockwork's he had stolen before his attack. Rudy pressed a button and a portal appeared, revealing Amity Park 13 years into the future. His hand went intangible as he shoved the medallion deep into the boy's abdomen and tossed him into the portal. After it closed, Rudy grimaced.

"What _are _you planning, Vlad?" Rudy said. "I have a right to know..."


	39. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

~~~DANNY'S POV~~~

"Ugh..." I groaned.

My eyes fluttered opened. My head hurt, my back was sore, and my stomach was killing me. I looked down and noticed that my clothes were slightly tattered, even lightly singed in some areas, and I recalled my battle with Rudy. What happened? I slowly stood up and gasped at what I saw. I was on the hill, overlooking a gruesome, post-apocalyptic version of the city. Black storm clouds ominously floated high above. Lightning crashed so loudly that my heart almost jumped into my throat. I gulped when I saw almost half of the city in enormous mounds of debris and ruins.

Who did this?

My question was quickly answered when I gazed upon a huge billboard that made my blood boil.

Vlad.

His ugly face smirked on the board, and below it read "Obey".

_So, that crazy old fruit loop did all of this. The million-dollar question is... how?_

Realization hit me, along with a severe and sharp pain in my abdomen.

_I'm not in my time... I'm in the future! A horrible, ugly, treacherous future! How in the world did I get here?_

I tried to recap on what happened after encountering Rudy, but I couldn't remember much. I doubled over and clutched my stomach.

_I'm not wearing the medallion, so Rudy must've planted it inside of me. He could have done a better job at it than mindlessly shoving it into my pancreas._

My hand turned intangible and I stuck it into my abdomen. It felt so weird, but I rummaged through. However, I wasn't able to get the medallion.

_If I can't get it out, someone else will have to... and I know just who._

I transformed into my ghost half and took off into the air.

* * *

I kept flying. A nervous pang spread throughout my body when I looked down and caught glance of a big, slightly damaged sign that read "Timberwoods". I landed in what I thought was the right neighborhood, and when I saw a familiar maroon car, I knew for sure. I hesitantly walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Coming." a female voice sang.

When the door opened, a tall woman with brown hair and striking lavender eyes stood there. She was wearing a white shirt, gray blazer and light wash jeans. She looked to be in her late 20's, maybe early 30's.

"Yes, what can I-" the woman began. When she realized who I was, tears formed in her eyes.

"Hi, Saralyn." I said boldly.

"Danny, is it really you?... no, it can't be." she pressed her hand against my cheek. "It is! Please, come in."

The inside of the house was rather quaint. I sat on the couch. Sara sat next to me.

"What's happened to the city?" I asked.

"Vlad. He seized the goddess's power... but we couldn't stop him..." Sara sighed. Before I could press her with further question about this "goddess" and "we" stuff, she looked at me. "Now it's my turn... first off, what on earth are YOU doing HERE?"

"Wait, what do you mean by that? Isn't there a future me here?"

Saralyn was silent. I noticed a tear that glistened in the corner of her eye.

"Vlad started this great ghost war between the human world and the ghost zone. He forced you to enroll, and..."

"Say no more, I understand."

I told Sara about everything that happened during the meet that I had with Rudy in my time.

"You need help getting the medallion out, right?" Sara said.

I nodded. "Do you still have your ghost powers?"

"Of course!"

She made her hand intangible and carefully reached into my stomach. Every little movement that she made me squirm.

"Hold still!" Sara said.

"I can't! It tickles!" I croaked.

"Aha!"

Sara held the medallion out.

"Got it." Sara said, putting it around my neck.

"Phew." I said, gripping my sore torso. "Remind me later to go get my insides checked. I think you scrambled my intestines."

Sara rolled her eyes. A portal opened up, revealing Amity Park in my time.

"It worked!" I jumped up from the couch.

"Danny..." Sara said.

I turned around and she was standing right in front of me. She gave me a hug.

"I know this is kind of weird to hear with me like this, but I love you." she smiled.

I smiled. "Don't worry, I will find you, no matter what."

Sara clasped her hands together, and that was when I noticed the piece of jewelry on her hand. A wedding ring.

"Sara, who's that ring from?" I asked.

Sara looked at the ring. She looked up at me and smiled.

"See you soon, Danny."

She shoved me into the portal.

* * *

~SARALYN~

"So... what do you think?" Skyler giggled and twirled.

"You look awesome." I smiled.

We were chatting via webcam, looking at each other's dresses for the dance tonight. Skyler twirled around in her dress, which was bright orange, poofy, and reached down to her ankles. She wore dazzling white heels. Over her dress was a small, white, faux fur jacket.

"You really think so?" Skyler asked.

"Totally! There's no way a guy WOULDN'T ask you to dance."

Skyler giggled again.

"Okay, let's see your dress."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes! I showed you my dress, now you show me yours."

I sighed. "Fine."

I stood up and took a step back. The reply of my dress from Skyler was a jaw drop and widened eyes.

"OMG! That looks SOOO CUTE!"

"Thanks." I blushed.

I was wearing a mid-thigh violet dress with gold-colored lining and one strap on my shoulder. The skirt part flowed and shivered with every move I made. I wore matching gold ballet slippers with ribbons that wrapped up to my shins.

"I'm now super curious of what Flynn is wearing!" Skyler said.

"It won't be as amazing as our dresses, but I think it will suffice." I said, smiling.

There was a knock at my door. Carmen walked in and gasped at my dress.

"Wow, you look like a goddess!" she exclaimed. "It's so pretty!"

"I've been told." I joked. "Are you going to the dance?"

"DUH! I have to!" Carmen cried. "I'm the class president!"

"Oh, of course." I rolled my eyes, examining Carmen's brown dress with a red belt wrapped around her waist. "How could I have forgotten? A day hasn't gone by without you boasting about it."

"Whatever. You ready to go?"

"Yeah." My stomach didn't feel the same way. I slid on a black jacket and we left.

* * *

~DANNY~

I stumbled in through the door. Tucker, Sam, and Aaron rushed over to me.

"Danny! Where have you been?!" Sam cried. "You've been gone for 24 hours!"

"I guess it's better than 113,956." I said.

"What?"

"I was a bit busy being trapped in the future. 13 years, to be exact."

"The FUTURE?" Tucker said. "Rudy?"

"Rudy." I said.

"At least you're here. And just in time. We've got a dance to crash." Aaron said. "You know, I think this plan might work out in our favor."

"How?" Tucker asked.

"Hello? You've got yourself a magic nerd and Danny Phantom sitting in this very room!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Sam rolled her eyes.

"So, Aaron, you will teleport us to the back of Lincoln High," I said. "And once the coast is clear, I will phase us through the wall and into the gym."

I stood up and stretched my arms.

"Okay, so is everyone familiar with the plan?" I asked.

They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's get ready!"

Aaron snapped his fingers, and three tuxedos and a black dress appeared. He snapped his fingers again and the clothes appeared on us. I adjusted my collar and when my eyes fell on Tucker and Sam, I busted out laughing.

"Oops... heh, sorry." Aaron said.

"GET THIS OFF OF ME!" Tucker cried as he pinched the black fabric of the dress.

"Aww, but you look so pretty!" I joked.

"Yeah, Tuck, it goes well with your eyes!" Sam laughed, shaking the loose material of the tux.

Tucker glared at me as Aaron snapped his fingers, this time making sure clothing was on the right bodies.

"Alright, guys!" I said. "Operation: Crash a Dance is a go!"

"Operation: Crash a Dance?" Sam said, crossing her arms.

"It's the only name I could come up with!"

Aaron rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers.


	40. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

~SARALYN~

"Wow, this place looks amazing!" I cried.

The gym was set with streaming lights that blinked multiple colors. Streamers hung from the ceiling in our school colors, white, blue, and green.

"Saralyn!" a voice called.

I turned around and saw Skyler and Flynn walking towards me.

"Hey, guys!" I exclaimed.

Skyler was in the orange dress that she showed me earlier. It matched her perky personality and made her slightly tan skin pop.

"Nice choices of color, Flynn." I smiled.

Flynn fixed his jacket and smiled proudly. He was wearing a royal blue tux with a bright green tie and white shirt.

"Hey, SOMEONE has to show some school spirit!"

I let out a chuckle. As the gym continued to fill with excited students, Skyler approached me.

"Sara, you okay?" Skyler asked.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" I said surprised.

"Because you keep checking the gym doors, like you're waiting for something."

She was right. I cleared my throat.

"Who are you waiting for?"

"Uh... no one." I said. "It's, uh... complicated."

A little gasp escaped from Skyler's mouth. I turned around and standing behind me was Steven Burgson, the most popular guy in school.

"Hello, girls." His dark brown eyes met mine and he flashed a blinding white smile.

"Hi, Steven." Skyler said dreamily.

I scowled.

"Hi, Saralyn." The twinkle in his eyes would've turned a normal girl into a fangirling puddle.

But I'm not normal.

"Steven Burgson knows my name? Pinch me, I must be dreaming." I snapped sarcastically.

Steven chuckled. Skyler was standing behind him, staring at me like I was crazy.

"So, would you care to dance?" Steven asked.

"Dance with _you_?!" I let out a loud laugh.

"Of course she wants to!" Skyler shouted.

"Excuse me?!"

I dragged Skyler a couple of feet away.

"What's the matter with you?! He is the _last_ person I would want to dance with."

"Come on! It's _Steven Burgson_!" Skyler whispered.

"Why don't you dance with him?"

Skyler's eyes flickered in Flynn's direction then back at me. "I... I need some punch! I'm thirsty!"

I crossed my arms and glared at her.

"Please?" Skyler begged. "For me?"

I let out a long sigh and felt my walls come crumbling down.

"Fine, but you owe me."

I turned around, leaving Skyler squealing like an obsessed little girl. I walked back over to Steven, who was surprisingly still there.

"Yes, I'd _love _to dance with you." I said through gritted teeth.

Steven smiled, and as the lights bounced off his eyes, they looked neon green. He took my hand and lead me to the dance floor, sending a bitter chill down my spine.

* * *

_I'm going to throw up._

I was totally overwhelmed by all fumes that seemed to be coming from Steven (Axe maybe?). I'm going to _kill_ Skyler!

"I'm having a fun time." Steven said.

"Yeah. Me too." I monotonously replied.

Our eyes met for too long. His face began to inch closer to mine.

_...What is he doing?! Is he going to kiss me?!  
_

Danny's face appeared in my mind and tears filled my eyes.

"NO!" I cried, and pushed him away.

Steven stumbled back into the snack table. There was a CRASH! and the next thing I knew, Steven was bottom first in the punch bowl. He lifted his head slowly, as if just waking up from a nap and suffering from the grog. As he absorbed his situation, he let out an angry cry.

"WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Steven shrieked. "YOU RUINED MY TUX!"

"Sara!" Skyler and Flynn rushed over to me. "What happened?!"

"He-He- he tried to kiss me!" I stuttered. "I-I-I..."

I burst into tears and bolted out of the gym.

"Sara, wait!" Flynn cried.

But I ignored him. I ran through the hallways as fast as I could until I reached one of the school's big balconies. I collapsed onto my knees and sobbed.

_Why am I crying so hard?_ _I've NEVER cried like this before._

"Oh, Danny..." I whispered. "I wish you were here."

* * *

~DANNY~

-7 MINUTES EARLIER-

We made it into the gym at Lincoln High and we managed to blend ourselves into the crowds of kids without being detected by Saralyn.

"Okay, guys." Tucker said. "What do we do now?"

"I... don't know." Aaron said. "I didn't think we'd get this far, honestly."

"Are you kidding me?!" Sam said. "Aaron, you blockhead!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"GUYS!" I cried. "Settle down! Geez, you're sounding like an old married couple!"

Sam and Aaron glared at each other.

"Danny, look!" Tucker pointed. "It's Sara!"

I craned my head to the door. I watched her walk in with her arm linked with another girl, probably a friend. A guy in a goofy tux approached them.

_She looks so beautiful._

A boy walked up to Saralyn. I used my super ghost hearing to listen to the conversation.

"...So, would you care to dance?" the guy asked.

"Dance with _you_?!" Saralyn laughed.

"Of course she wants to!" Sara's friend shouted.

"Excuse me?!"

When they backed away to talk, a lightbulb went off in my head..

"I'll be right back." I whispered to the others. "I've got an idea!"

I turned invisible and took over the guy's body. A few seconds later, Sara came back.

"Yes, I'd _love_ to dance with you." Sara said through gritted teeth.

_Good, she didn't notice anything._

I took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. As we danced, I could feel the awkward level rising steadily.

"I'm having a fun time." I said.

"Yeah. Me too." Saralyn monotonously said.

I watched Saralyn looked around the gym, completely uninterested with an expression clearly showing she'd probably rather eat a bowl of poisonous scorpions than dance with the boy I overshadowed. But _man_, she looked so pretty. I suddenly began to lean in.

The award for Most Awkward Teenage Boy goes to Danny Fenton.

"NO!" Saralyn cried as she shoved me backwards. I flew out of the boy right as he landed in a bowl of punch. She sure is strong.

The boy, realizing his million-dollar suit was soaked in Wahoo Punch, snapped at Sara. The two friends from before approached her. I watched Sara burst into tears and run out of the gym.

_Oh, no. What have I done?  
_

I followed Sara. I stayed invisible and peeked my head out from the door frame. She doubled over and sobbed on her knees.

"Oh, Danny," she sobbed. "I wish you were here."

I fought roughly against the intense urge to come out from my hiding place. I almost started crying.

_What am I going to do now__?_

* * *

~SARALYN~

I heard footsteps and chattering down the hall. I jumped to my feet.

"Do you think she went this way?" a voice said. It was Skyler.

I turned invisible and pressed my back against the wall as Skyler and Flynn ran onto the balcony.

"She's not here." Skyler grumbled and leaned against the railing.

"I forgot how fast she could run." Flynn said, leaning forward and catching his breath.

Skyler turned around and looked at Flynn.

"When should we tell her?" Flynn asked.

_Huh? Tell me what?!__  
_

"I don't know." Skyler said. "But it needs to be soon. I'm her best friend! Keeping this secret from her is tearing me apart!"

"Well, ONE of her best friends."

I felt a guilty sickness in my stomach. I've known Flynn and Skyler for years and I never told them about my ghost powers...

Skyler sighed in frustration and looked out over the balcony. Flynn walked over to her and... put his arm around her?!

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay. Soon there will be no more secrets."

"Promise?"

Flynn smiled. "Promise."

Flynn leaned in and kissed Skyler. The wires in my brain began to short-circuit.

WHAT?!

It turned out that I actually cried that out loud instead of in my head. I covered my mouth. Skyler pulled away and her eyes flew around.

"What was that?" Skyler asked.

"I don't know." Flynn said. "We should probably continue looking for Sara."

"Right."

They both ran off of the balcony. I waited until their footsteps faded then became visible.

"Great. First I lose the love of my life, then I find out the disgusting way that my best friends in the world are dating each other!" I said. I paused. "...and now I'm talking to myself! Can this get any worse?"

As if on cue, I heard thunder and felt a couple of drops on my head. A couple of drops turned into thousands as rain began to pour down.

"REALLY?!" I cried to the skies.

I sighed and leaned over the balcony railing as the tears began to form into my eyes again.

* * *

~SAM~

I felt so bad for Saralyn when I saw her run out of the gym, crying like that. That was more despair than even I could handle. I hoped that Danny would find her as I watched him sneak his way out of the room.

"From what all has happened, I think those two deserve to be together." Aaron said.

"If this is was a movie, isn't this usually the part where secrets are revealed, love is announced, and after that, the happy ending credits roll in?" I asked.

"Yeah..."

Aaron kicked his foot on the ground.

"What?"

"There's something that I need to tell you."

_As if on cue._ I laughed inside my head.

"I've kind of been... holding something back."

"Like... what?"

"Well... I, uh..."

I couldn't help but smile when he blushed.

* * *

~SARALYN~

I sighed for probably the millionth time. I let my mind wander and I found myself sitting at the top of the hill with Danny.

* * *

_"So, what would happen if we ever got separated in a crisis?" I asked._

_"What do you mean? Danny said._

_"Like, what if I'm alone, you're not there, and I'm fighting ghosts, but I'm rendered powerless?" I explained. "What do I do?"_

_"Well, you could whistle for me to come."_

_"Since when did you turn into a dog?"_

_Danny rolled his eyes while I laughed at my joke._

_"Well, should that ever happen, you can consider it. I promise, I'll come running."_

_I smiled and turned my head away to avoid him seeing my blushing face._

* * *

My daydream was interrupted by footsteps.

_Oh, great. Now what?_

I turned invisible again and waited. The footsteps stopped. I reappeared and stepped out.

"What's with everyone running by?" I said.

"Take a lucky guess." a voice said.

I turned around and gasped.

"Rudy?!" I gulped.

Rudy chuckled.

"Surpriiiise..." Rudy said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Haven't we been over this a couple of times before?"

"Fine, then, don't tell me." I growled. "I can take you."

"Oh, child." Rudy smirked. "Whoever said I was alone?"

"Huh?"

A loud screeching sound like nails on a chalkboard screamed behind me. I covered my ears and turned around.

"Ember?!" I gasped.

"That's right, baby doll!" Ember smiled, strumming her guitar. "I'm back and rearing for revenge!"

"What did I ever do to you?" I said. "I've never even fought you before."

"Well, your dipstick of a boyfriend, Danny Phantom, has sent me back to the ghost zone plenty of times, so I thought I'd take my anger out on you."

The sound of Danny's name sent a chill up my spine.

"I-I can still take you both!"

"Not so fast."

As the two rings appeared around my waist and separated, Rudy took out something that looked like a taser and pressed a button. Two suction thingies shot out and attached to my arm, sending a large electric shock pass through my body. I cried out in pain and fell to my hands and knees. The rings came back together and disappeared, and I was still in my human form.

"What... what was that?" I said, my voice sounding raspy. "What did you do to me?!"

"This mechanism was designed to take away ghost powers." Rudy said. "Now you're powerless."

Rudy leaped forward and swiped his fist across my face. My neck jerked to the right, causing my body to lurch that way. My cheek began to swell. I tasted blood.

"Get ready, kids!" Ember said, setting the dial on her guitar. "It's time to rock and roll!"

As I just got on my feet, Ember jammed the strings and a musical fist zoomed towards me. It slammed into my chest and I flew back against the balcony railing. There was a loud snap and my torso screamed in pain. I groaned as tears filled my eyes. I struggled to my feet.

"Nice guitar." Rudy said. "Can I try it?"

"Sure thing." Ember said.

I took my chance. As Ember offered her guitar, I took a deep breath and lunged towards Ember. Caught off guard, Ember let go of her guitar. I snatched it and somersaulted to my feet, something that my body did not like at all.

"Don't just stand there!" Rudy cried at Ember. "Get that stupid guitar back!"

"Oh, you did NOT just call my guitar stupid!" Ember snapped. "NOBODY talks to me like that!"

Rudy lunged towards me and I ducked. Taking a breath so deep my lungs hurt, I put my fingers to my lips and sent forth a sharp and loud whistle. Ember and Rudy covered their ears. I stopped, feeling myself get light-headed. I took another deep breath and repeated another shrill whistle, harder to attempt this time because my lips began to swell. As my fingers came up to my lips for a third time, a ghost ray smashed into my stomach.


	41. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

~DANNY~

I went back to check on my friends and I noticed something strange. I scanned the dance floor and I saw Sam and Aaron dancing together. I also saw Tucker talking to a girl, and she was actually talking back! I walked up to Tucker.

"What's going on with Sam and Aaron?" I asked.

"Oh, them?" Tucker said. "I think they're dating now."

"WHAT? _Dating?_ How did that happen?"

"Turns out they liked each other for a while."

"Man, a lot can happen when you're gone for 3 minutes." I said.

"I know, right?"

"Like for the fact you were talking to a girl and she didn't pelt you with her purse yet!"

"I KNOW, RIGHT?!" Tucker cried, squealing like a teenage girl.

_Everyone's getting their happy endings... Now it's my turn._

I exited the gym and looked around the school.

"Where did she go?" I said to myself.

In the silence, that's when I noticed the banging and crashing sounds. For a second, those noises stopped before a single note carried into the hallway.

A whistle.

My ears perked up and my heart raced.

_Oh, no... No, no, no, no, no..._

My fast paced steps turned into a full-out sprint down the hallway. A second whistle sounded and I changed into my ghost form and flew. I waited for a third whistle.

Nothing.

I arrived at the balcony where I last found Saralyn and I cried out when I saw Rudy and Ember there. Rudy turned around and smiled at me.

"Look who decided to show up. You're just in time..." Rudy said. "...sort of."

He stepped out of the way and I saw...

"Saralyn!" I cried as I rushed to her side.

She laid against the ground. Ember's guitar rested limply in her hands. Her left cheek swelled like a balloon and her eyelid blackened. A jagged tear in the side of her dress revealed a steady trickle of blood. I think I could see broken bone.

"What did you do to her?!" I said. "Saralyn, please, wake up!"

Ember chuckled. "She actually thought that you would come to her rescue by whistling for you like a lost mutt. How romantic." she said. "Too little, too late, baby doll."

"You... you MONSTERS!"

"Why, thank you." Rudy said.

"You will pay for this!"

"Not before you join her!"

In a split second, a rocket launcher came out from Rudy's armor and launched towards me. I could feel my eyes glowing, but I couldn't tell what color. Or colors. Instinctively, I shot my hand out and a thick, green shield enveloped before me. The rocket crashed into it and exploded. My hair rustled as the air whipped around me. Rudy's eyes became as wide as dinner plates. His mouth hung open, but he was too terrified to speak. Looking at my reflection in the shield, I noticed the colors of my eyes:

One white. One gold.

_Just like Saralyn._

Rage exploded through my body. I brought my arms up. A ball of power the same green as the shield formed in my hands and continued to grow. I could feel the power rushing excitedly through my veins.

"It... it can't be!" Rudy finally said. "_You're_ one of them?!"

The power ball was now the size of a balloon after you've blown it up to the point of popping. It throbbed with great intensity, matching the power that flowed inside me. With a grunt, I thrust it as hard as I could at the two fiends. The ball of power smashed into them. The sounds of their shrieks would haunt me forever. Ember disintegrated instantly, dissolving back into the Ghost Zone where she belonged. I watched Rudy writhe within the power.

"NOOO!" he cried. His voice faded away as he slumped back and fell to the ground.

I recognized who I now saw. Bulks of armor melted away. The yellow eyes changed back to a pure, neon green, matching the flaming hair that sparked up once again.

"Skulker?!" I said.

Skulker sat up slowly, clutching his head. His eyes locked with mine.

"You... saved me." he said.

"You're Rudy?!" I said. "Wha... How is this possible?"

Skulker's face drooped to solemnity.

"You don't know what you're up against." he said. "If Vlad can do something like this..."

"_Vlad_ did this to you?"

"Black magic. So dark and evil..." Skulker slumped against the wall. His voice fell to a raspy whisper. "_Save the goddess._"

Skulker melted away into the ground. I gulped and ran my fingers through my hair. Realization struck me and I turned around.

"Sara!"

I turned back to Saralyn and knelt by her side, shaking like a Chihuahua. I took her into my arms. She was cold. As cold as death.

"Sara..." I said. "Saralyn, please... wake up!"

She stayed motionless.

"No... this can't be happening! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

I held Saralyn gingerly in my arms. Not even the rain could mask my tears. I bowed my head and let out a scream.

_There's got to be something, ANYTHING that can bring her back._

A bright light flashed, yet it didn't faze me. I looked to see Clockwork floating in front of me.

"Clockwork!" I said. My eyes widened. "You're here! Thank goodness! You're just the ghost I needed!"

"I've come to take Saralyn." he said.

"...What?"

"Her time is up. I have come to take her to the Ghost Zone."

"No... no, you can't!" I said. "You're the master of time! You have to bring her back to life!"

"Are you a fool?" Clockwork's appearance changed to a child. "I've never used my powers to bring someone back from the dead!"

"You have to!"

Clockwork looked at me discouragingly as he turned to an old man.

"Please..." I whimpered. "I love her..."

Clockwork's gaze softened.

"Yes..." he said. "I can see that your love for each other is strong. Unbreakable..."

There was a long pause. Clockwork held out his arm and his staff appeared in his hand.

"Stand back." he said forcefully while his appearance changed to a young man.

I laid Sara down and backed away to the wall. Clockwork then did some weird ritual that I've never seen before. He moved around Sara, twirling his staff around as he recited words that I didn't understand. When he finished, he touched Saralyn with the staff. Her wounds closed, and she looked as if she was only sleeping.

"Did... did it work?" I asked.

A faint smiled appeared on Clockwork's face before he vanished. The silence that came after was deafening. But finally, I saw her eyelids flutter open.

"...Danny?" Sara whispered.

* * *

~SARALYN~

I experience firsthand what it was like to be a complete ghost. In fact, I felt sorry for the apparitions doomed to forever roam the Ghost Zone. I sat in complete darkness. That is, until Clockwork appeared, and he reached out his hand to me, like he was calling my spirit. The next thing I knew, I woke up in Danny's arms in the pouring rain.

"...Danny?" I whispered.

"Sara!" Danny cried.

I could see the tears in his eyes, Ember's guitar in my hands, which melted away after a few seconds, and my ears were ringing. Danny pulled me into a tight hug.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were dead," Danny said. "But Clockwork revived you."

"Wow... I..."

There was a little pause.

"You came all this way to find me?"

"Our group wasn't the same without you..." I knew the secret reasons behind his words.

Danny helped me to stand. Another pause.

"Danny, look, there's something that I-"

Danny took my face in his hands and kissed me.

And finally, that moment when everything turned into slow motion. Faint music playing in the background from somewhere in the school, the rain pouring down, and everything was perfect. Danny pulled away and my body felt numb.

"That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up." I said, breathless.

Danny smiled. "I love you too, Saralyn."

If a heart could explode from happiness, it would have happened to me in this moment. I breathed out a laugh and kissed him again. I could feel his heart flutter in his chest.


	42. Chapter 26 (To Be Continued)

Chapter 26:

~SARALYN~

At last, everything in life was in perfect alignment. Danny and I were finally together, Sam and Aaron were together, and Tucker... well, he's still Tucker. The following Sunday afternoon, I rushed over to the hill, where everyone sat around being bums.

"Guys! Guys! Guess what?!" I said.

"Sara, what are you doing here?" Sam said. "Did you fly all the way here?"

"Yes, and I might be running on 3 hours of sleep, but that's because I have something exciting to tell you! So, you know my Aunt Rebecca and Uncle Carl?"

They all nodded.

"Well, I talked to my parents..." I said. "and they said that I could stay with them in Amity Park!"

"Really?!" Smiles lit up their faces.

"Yup! They said that I could stay until I graduate senior year! You know, as long as I visit them on holidays, school breaks, etcetera, etcetera, but I CAN STAY!"

We fell into a giant group hug and jumped in excitement.

"This is so great." Danny said. A blush slowly crept on his cheeks. "We can stay together."

"Yeah…" I said. "There's just one thing…"

"What?"

"I'm going to need some help packing and carrying my stuff…"

Danny rolled his eyes and pushed me away, but the smile on his face stayed.

* * *

~THIRD PERSON POV~

"GAH!" Vlad let out a frustrated cry and launched a violet ghost ray at the wall. A few of his servants ducked, some scrambled to safety. "Curse that Clockwork! Curse Skulker! Curse _everyone!_"

He shot another ghost ray that collided with a vase, frightening his cat, Maddie. She hissed and scurried underneath the desk.

Vlad let out a deep breath through his nose and rubbed his face with his hands.

"No matter. My plans are falling through, and the exception of the ghost brats will not faze me." he said. The servants glanced at each other behind his back. "I will just have to find a new minion. Someone who will obey my orders no matter what. Someone who can get the job done."

The tension in the air intensified as a bolt of dark purple lightning exploded in the room. Vlad's servants screamed as they suddenly disappeared. Cat Maddie hissed and shrunk deeper inside the desk. Vlad covered his eyes with his arm. He looked up, a pang of terror echoing from his eyes. A portal of dark purple warped in front of him.

"Who are you?!" he said in a voice more demanding than his body language.

"_We seek the same thing: power._" the voice spoke no English, but instead a combination of noises from different ranges of pitch that made Vlad's skin crawl. Yet he understood what it said. "_I can give you that._"

From the portal, a man's hand reached out for Vlad. Vlad stepped back.

"_What_ are you?" Vlad said.

"_I am what gods fear. The deepest of darkness bows before my feet. I am Dumaya._" the distortion said. "_Come to me, Masters. Come with me, and I will lead you to your destiny._"

A smile slowly formed on Vlad's face. He stepped forward, hesitating for the slightest second, and clasped the creature's hand.

* * *

**-6 MONTHS LATER-**

Vlad sat at his desk with a bitter look on his face. He pressed a button on his desk and a teenage girl who stepped into the room. She dressed in black jeans, a long sleeve black peplum top, a cropped burnt sienna flight jacket, and white combat boots rode in on a high-tech board. A racer helmet covered her head. She reached up and removed it, shaking her long, curly, blonde hair. She had fair skin and golden eyes.

"You called, Vlad?" the girl said, resting her helmet on her hip. Her voice sounded as if two were speaking at the same time, a teenage girl and a demon.

"Yes, child." Vlad said. "My purpose for you is finally coming to pass. I have a task for you..."

The girl bore a wicked grin, nodded, and bolted out of the room, leaving Vlad with a renewed smile on his face. He grasped his hands behind his back and walked over to the window of his study. He peered out and watched people walk and drive by before his eyes, ignorantly going through the tedious routines of their pathetic lives.

Vlad raised his right hand up to his face. It glowered with darkness. A smile formed on his face, of which the term "sinister" would be sugarcoating it.

"Trust me when I say this, Heroes." Vlad muttered under his breath, returning his gaze to the outside world. Hatred radiated in his eyes. "This is only the beginning. The goddess can only hide from me for so long. You cannot stop me from my destiny. You've had your turn, and now it's mine. And trust me... It's about to get a whooooole lot worse."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
